Change Is In The Air
by ariella411
Summary: Reese Has To Return To The One Place She Will Always Call Home... Mystic Falls. She Learns That Many Things Have Changed, Secrets Are Being Kept, And Nothing Will Ever Be The Same. In The Midst Of A Bunch Of Vampires, Witches, Hybrids, And Originals She Has To Find Out Her Family's Darkest Secrets.
1. Moving In

**Starting Over**

The social worker drives quickly through the small town, past the shops and restaurants. I see her look at the cars GPS a couple of times. I look out the window and watch as we pass all the familiar buildings. This town is new to the social worker, but not to me. Mystic Falls was my home for many years before my parents decided to move to Europe suddenly. They never really told my siblings or me why we had to move, just that we needed a change. A change from what? I guess I'll never know. My four brothers and I were told that we had to leave quickly. We barely had time to say goodbye to our friends. There were a lot of questions but I couldn't answer any of them. All I knew is that we had to leave.

We ended up moving to France for a while and then England. I have to admit, it was fun, seeing different places instead of the same small town. I even started to enjoy it. My mother home schooled my brothers Jason, Mark, Ryan, Thomas and I. She said it was just easier than enrolling us in public school. I didn't mind. I didn't really want to go through the process of making new friends. We moved to Europe during the summer before 8th grade and we stayed over there for over three years. It was over Christmas break sophomore year that everything really did changed. My family was murdered one by one while I was forced to watch.

I was told that they had no leads on my family's murderer and I couldn't help much. The man wore a mask and the only thing that I noticed was his accent and most people in England have accents so in the end, it helped in no way. My only remaining family was back in the states. In Mystic Falls. I was told I was being sent to live with them and to try to carry on with life. In my own way of dealing with the deaths of my siblings and parents, I withdrew from people. I was still polite but I never said more than I needed to. It was just easier that way.

"Here we are" The lady says as she stops the car. I look out of the small car window and see we've arrived at my parent's old house. I see my aunt and uncle standing on the stairs along side my one cousin, Stevie. I take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. Aunt Marley practically runs down to the sidewalk to greet me. I smile as sweetly as possible without it looking forced. She smiles and I give her a short hug, a silent thank you for taking me in. I also hug Uncle Adam shortly. Stevie hangs back a bit but I manage to make eye contact and smile. He returns it.

After they help me get the few bags from the back of the car the social worker decides its time to leave. I thank her for taking me here and watch her drive down the street. We walk inside the house without speaking. I put down the bag im carrying in the familiar kitchen. I run my fingers over the tile island that stands in the middle of the room. I look around the simple kitchen and see that there's cereal on the counter, pans on the stove, and that the open cabinet is filled with food. Then I remember that my aunt had moved into our house after we left for Europe.

"We readied your old bedroom if you want to see it and settle in" My aunt breaks the silence.

"Thanks. I will." I respond politely smiling at her.

"It's good to have you back Reese. We've missed you here" She continues.

"Thanks. I've missed you guys too… and Mystic Falls of course." I say as I look around the kitchen some more. Not much has changed, which is good.

"A lot has changed in the past few years. You'll be surprised." Stevie comments.

"Like what?" I ask a little curious how much a small town like this can change.

"Like Mayor Lockwood died a while ago and Mrs. Lockwood took his place. Most of all… Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert died in a car accident." He gets quiet after he reveals that information.

"I already knew about Elena's parents but not about Mayor Lockwood." I respond.

"It was a few years ago, only a couple months after the car accident. But the town came back strong" Aunt Marley says.

"How's Tyler doing?" I ask.

"Everyone's good as far as I can tell. I don't really hang out with that crowd." Stevie says.

"Thanks for the catch up, but I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm just going to check out my room and take a nap" I say. My aunt nods and I make my way past them and towards the stairs. I grab the bag that I know carries some valuables.

I walk up the stairs silently and turn when I reach the top to go down the hallway that leads to my old bedroom. As I walk, I pass by my brothers' old bedrooms. I peek in to each one and see that none of them have been rearranged but one has been redecorated. That's probably Stevie's room now. I close the door and continue to my own bedroom. It's looks exactly the same from the day we left. I close my door behind me and set the bag down on the bed. I go to the window pull back the curtains and return to my bed. After I open my bag I start to pull out the things inside that mean the most to me. First I take out the journals that belonged to my mother and my own journal. Next I grab the small box that contains pictures of my family. I reach for my dads old sweatshirt next. Then I carefully take out Ryans old hat that contains a bracelet that used to belong to Jason, Marks favorite baseball card, and Thomas' lucky socks. Lastly I take out the necklace I had gotten for my 14th birthday from my parents. On the back is the engraved message I read every day: _We Love You More Than All The Stars In The Sky. Love, Ella & Clayton. _I used to never take it off but now always wear my mother's old necklace that she never used to take off.

I need to find safe places for all of these personal treasures. I stand up and walk over to the nightstand next to my bed. I open the top drawer and put my journal, my necklace, marks baseball card, and Jason's bracelet inside. I skip the second drawer and open up the third. This drawer has a false bottom. I manage to open it using my fingernails and slip in my mother's journals. When I replace the bottom, I put my father's sweatshirt and Ryan's hat inside and close it. I take my phone out of my back pocket and put it down on the nightstand. I crawl onto the bed, close my eyes and wait for sleep to come.

****I know this chapter was pretty boring, short, and had a lot of information but I promise it will get more interesting. This was just to establish the story.**


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

I wake to my alarm going off. I turn over quickly and push the Dismiss button. I lie back down and let out a loud sigh. Today is my first day back at Mystic Falls High School. I've already rehearsed many times what I'm going to tell my family's death. I don't want to tell them the truth because the actual truth scares me. I try not to think about what I actually saw that day but its hard, especially when I sleep. The nightmares have been getting worse but I don't feel comfortable talking about them. I told the police the real story but they didn't believe me. They thought I was delusional because I just saw my family die. I hope I was.

I pull the comforter off and sit up. I take my moms necklace off the nightstand and put it on carefully. It's a family heirloom that's been passed down for many years starting with my great great great grandmother. I run my finger over the green stone before standing up and going over to the closet. I had already picked out my first day of school outfit the night before. I quickly get dressed and gather my things. I walk downstairs quietly not sure if everyone is already awake. I enter the kitchen and am surprised to find my aunt and uncle already dressed and drinking coffee.

"How'd you sleep Reese?" My aunt asks like every other morning.

"Great." I lie. Last night I had another nightmare.

"That's good. Are you ready to start school again? Are you sure you don't want to take another week off?" My aunt asks.

"No. I'm sure, I want to see everyone and try to get back to living normally" I respond with a smile.

"Okay…" I can tell my aunt is worried about me but she shouldn't be. I'm fine.

"Here." Uncle Adam warns me before tossing key. I catch it easily but have no idea what its for.

"You have your permit, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't have to…" I start

"They're the keys to your dads old car. He couldn't take it with him so he left it here. In the will he left it to you and your siblings" He doesn't need to say more. I remember how much my dad loved his 1970 mustang

"Its mine?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yes. And I know that we should have told you earlier but so is the house." My aunt reveals. I look at the keys for a moment.

"Whats for breakfast?" Stevie asks entering the kitchen.

"Cereal" his mother answers.

"Are you ready to go stevie?" I ask still looking at the keys.

"I need to eat" He says pulling out some Coco Pebbles and milk.

"Well hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car" I say and grab my stuff of the floor and start to walk to the garage.

"The car? What car? Did you guys get her a car?" I hear him ask before I get out of earshot.

I open the door leading into the garage and pull off the car cover to reveal the all black convertible mustang that my dad spent many hours refurbishing. I run my fingers over the side of the car until I get to the driver side door. I unlock it and sit down. The insides are still in mint condition, like no one has even been in here since we left. I put the key into the ignition and turn it. The engine starts up easily. I find the garage opener in the console and press the small square button. The large garage door opens and I shut the car door. I put my bag on the back seat and wait patiently for Stevie.

As we pull up to the school, I see some heads turn in unison. I pull into a parking spot and grab my bag from the back seat. I pull out my phone and slip it into my pocket. I check my hair and make-up in the mirror quickly. The nerves hit me of actually being back at Mystic Falls High as I open the door and step out. Pulling my bag onto my shoulder I close the door and look at Stevie.

"Do you know where the front office is?" He asks checking his phone.

"Yes. My brothers went here for a while before we moved" I say

"Then you'll be fine without me right?" He asks finally looking at me.

"Sure." I shrug.

He smiles and walks away. My eyes follow him as he goes and greets his friends who are standing a few feet away. I tuck my dark brown curly hair behind my ear and lock the car. I see his friends looking at me but I pretend to be busy checking my phone. I start to walk towards the main office building to get my class schedule and books. I've visited the high school a couple of times before I moved, to pick up my brothers or drop stuff off for them so I know how to get to the front office.

"Reese? Is that you?" I hear someone call out. I turn around and see a guy walking towards me. I try to rack my brain for a name.

"Jeremy?" It comes to me. I smile at the sight of an old friend. He walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"When did you get back?" He asks me after letting go.

"About a week ago. I've just been settling in and unpacking." I respond still taking in his appearance. He looks pretty different; older, taller, muscular, kind of hot.

"Well I have to get to class but we got to catch up. Do you want to meet after school at the Grill?" He asks me.

"Sure. I'll meet you there, but I have to drop off my cousin first" I smile.

"Your brothers can come to if they want" He says. Him mentioning my brothers catches me of guard but I just smile and nod.

The lady at the front desk hands me my schedule and a map of the school then directs me to the library to get my books. After I have my books I find my locker and then start to look for my first class. It takes a while but I finally locate my AP calculus class. The teacher introduces me then assigns me an open seat in the back of the room. I can feel people's eyes on me as I make my way to the seat but I just sit down and try to pay attention to the teacher.

AP euro passes quickly as well. Jeremy was in my class but we sit on opposite sides of the room so we don't get a chance to talk. He helps me find my third period class, chemistry, though. I once again hand my teacher my schedule then go to the seat he's assigned. I recognize Caroline Forbes immediately sitting at the table I was assigned to. When she looks up I can tell she recognizes me as well by the smile that appears on her face.

"Reese Chapman. Oh my god. Where the hell have you been?" She laughs when I sit down.

"Europe." I laugh as well.

"When did you get back?" She asks.

"A week ago. I've been settling in." I explain.

"We need to catch up. So many things and people have changed since you left." She smiles knowingly.

"Well im meeting up with Jeremy after school at the Grill if you want to come as well" I suggest.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming girl. Can I invite some other people I know you've probably missed?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Which people?" I ask.

"You know, everybody from the old gang. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, maybe Tyler…" She says.

"Okay. Sounds like it would be fun for us to get back together and talk about everything." I push my hair behind my ear.

"Yes. You have a lot to explain." She says.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"Like why you guys left all of a sudden, or like the reason you came back. Just simple stuff like that." She explains.

"Okay. Well I'll explain some things at the Grill." I manage to say before the teacher calls the class to attention.

Fourth period art, lunch, and fifth period office aiding go by quickly. Jeremy is in my sixth period English class and I get assigned to the seat in front of him. I pay attention in class but afterwards we have free time. He gets my attention and we start to talk. I manage to avoid questions about my family and mostly talk about school and the past few years living in Europe. We exchange numbers at the end of class and he walks me to my locker.

After school I go straight to my car and text stevie to meet me there as soon as possible. He doesn't text back and after a half hour of waiting I decide to go look for him. I cant find him anywhere in the actual school so I make my way to the football field knowing that he plays. I find him on the field practicing. I walk over to the bench and ask one of the guys sitting down when practice is over.

"In about an hour. Why?" He looks up at me but I look out on the field.

"I have to be somewhere in an hour and my cousin, who I have to give a ride home, forgot to mention that he has practice for an hour in a half" I let out a sigh.

"Who's your cousin?" He asks and I look down at him. He looks familiar but I can't find a name. I admit to myself that he definitely is cute.

"Stevie Chapman" I say.

"And your name?" He asks me.

"Reese Chapman" I reply with a small laugh.

"Reese Chapman? Are you serious? Its me, Tyler Lockwood" He smiles.

"Oh my god. It really is you. I thought I recognized you but I just couldn't place it." I laugh again.

"I thought you were in like Europe or somewhere like that." He says standing up and pulling me into a short hug.

"I was. I just moved back like a week ago. Still getting used to being in this small town again." I admit.

"But you missed it didn't you?" He smiles.

"Of course. There's no where like Mystic Falls."

"You have no idea." He says knowingly. "Caroline told me about everyone getting together at the Grill. You don't mind that I come right?"

"Of course not. The more the merrier." I respond.

"Lockwood! Get your butt out here, now!" I hear someone yell. I look over my shoulder and see a man that must be the coach looking at us.

"I have to get back to practice but I'll see you at the Grill" He says before running off onto the field.

"See you there" I say anyways. I decide to stay for practice and text Jeremy that I'll be a little late. I find a seat on the bleachers and find myself looking for Tyler on the field. He seems to be acting nicer than before I left.

Caroline was right, people did change.

**** I hoped you like this chapter. I'm planning on having the next chapter up this week, maybe even by tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think cause I love reading your thoughts.**


	3. The Grill

**The Grill**

I watch as the football player's break away from their huddle at the end of practice. I walk down the bleachers and go to meet Stevie outside of the locker room. Leaning against the wall, I take out my phone and check a message Jeremy just sent me saying that him, Caroline, and bonnie are at the grill already. I quickly reply that I'll be there in 15 minutes. I slip my phone back into my pocket and try to wait patiently. Finally guys start to come out of the locker room in small groups. Stevie walks out with Tyler by his side.

"Stevie" I call out. He turns to look at me. "We have to go. I'm supposed to meet some friends at the Grill"

"First day back and already back in the groove" He smiles. He turns to Tyler to say a quick good-bye.

"I'll see you at the Grill Reese" Tyler says as I start to walk away with Stevie.

"See you there." I respond turning around slightly.

"Tyler's going? Can I come?" Stevie asks as we near the car.

"Yes. And no. Its just supposed to be the old group getting back together." I say unlocking the driver side door.

"How come you always hang out with juniors instead of sophomores?" Stevie questions.

"Because I've known them longer and better. And I do… or did hang out with people in our grade." I respond.

"Name one person." He tests me.

"Jeremy." I respond a second later.

"Doesn't count. You met him through Elena." He responds with a smile.

"He does count. You said to name one person I hung out with that was in the same grade. Jeremy meets all those standards." I say focused on driving out of the student parking lot.

"Fine. Whatever. Its still weird." He crosses his arms.

"You're just jealous that I hang out with the older kids." I tease.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous." He protests.

We stay quiet for the rest of the ride home, which isn't long. Once Stevie gets out of the car and shuts the door, I pull out of the driveway and head in the direction of the Grill. I remember going there at least once a week with my family for dinner. I try to shake the memory out of my head, like I do with every other memory that involves them. I've practiced the story that I've made up of how my family died. Instead of going with the gory family murdered story I decide to go with a believable car accident. I don't know if I'll be able to fully sell it, but I sure will try. I turn into an open parking spot outside of the small restaurant. I don't bother bringing my bag that is mostly filled with school things. I make sure my phone is in my pocket before opening the car door and stepping out. As I walk into the Grill I realize that its barely changed in the three years I've been gone. I immediately spot Jeremy and the others sitting at a booth and walk over to join them.

"Reese! I can't believe you're really back. It feels like its been forever." Bonnie says as she stands to greet me with a hug. I hug her back and take a seat next to Jeremy and Tyler.

"I know. I've missed you guys so much. The worst part about home schooling is the fact that you don't get to meet people and interact much. It's a lonely thing to do." I say as I really take in everybody's new looks for the first time.

"You were home schooled?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes. I mean it was fun because we got to go at our own pace and move around all we like without having to worry about paperwork and all that but there were times I actually wanted to go to school" I smile.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get to date any cute British guys?" Caroline asks taking a drink of what looks like soda.

"Nope, unfortunately not. But I did get to meet a couple here and there" I explain.

"Damn. And here I thought I would finally be able to get a first hand account on how good British guys kiss" Caroline says looking like she's serious.

"You're joking right?" Tyler asks after a second of silence.

"Of course I am." She responds but winks at me the second Tyler looks away.

"Is Elena almost here?" Caroline asks.

"She should be. Stefan's driving her" Jeremy responds.

"You're going to love Stefan." Caroline says. She pauses before realizing I haven't even heard this guys name before. "He's Elena's boyfriend."

"Oh. I thought that…" I start but quickly stop.

"That she was still with Matt? They broke up after her parents accident" Bonnie fills me in.

"How did you even know they got together in the first place?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah. You were already gone by the time they started dating." Caroline points out.

"Elena and I have been talking a couple of times a year since I left. Just over email" I admit.

"I'm guessing you know about my dad." Tyler asks.

"Yes. But only because Stevie told me after I moved back." I say. "I'm so sorry Tyler. He was such a great man."

"And a secretive one." I barely hear Tyler mumble.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nothing. Is Matt coming?" Tyler asks to change the subject.

"I'm already here." I recognize his voice and look up to see a much taller Matt. He's wearing a shirt with the Grills logo on it so I conclude he works here.

"Finally" Caroline jokes.

"Its good to see you again Reese" Matt says. I stand up and greet him in a quick hug.

"You too Matt. Can you sit and talk?" I ask him.

"Only for a minute. I have to get back to work eventually though" He explains.

"How have you been? How have you all been?" I ask everybody.

"I've been pretty good lately. A lot of crazy things are going on right now though." Matt replies first.

"We've both been pretty good." Tyler says taking Carolines' hand. It takes me a second to realize they are a couple now. I never would have guessed.

"I think we've all been pretty good, considering." Bonnie says secretively.

"Considering what?" I ask.

"Just the current stuff that's been going on." Bonnie explains vaguely.

"Hey guys." I look up and see a girl standing by the end of the table. I instantly know its Elena.

"Elena, its so good to see you." I say. I stand up to hug her like I have done with everyone. As I hug her, I notice the tall, attractive guy standing behind her. He must be Stefan.

"Hello. I'm Reese." I hold out a hand to him after I let go of Elena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Stefan Salvatore." He shakes my hand firmly but softly.

"I have to get back to work but it was nice talking to you again Reese." Matt says as he stands up. He smiles at Elena then shakes hands with Stefan.

"You too." I say as he walks away.

"Sit down guys." Caroline tells Elena and Stefan. Elena easily fits in the booth next to Caroline and Bonnie but I can see that there's not enough room for Stefan. He turns around and takes a chair from one of the tables behind him and pulls it up to the booth.

"So, now that everyone is pretty much here, start catching me up." I say with a small laugh.

They do catch me up. They start with the small stuff like who are taken and who is still single or who is new in town, like Stefan and his unnamed older brother. Then they move to the more important stuff like how Elena and Jeremy's aunt died and then their caretaker after that also died. I can't help but feel bad for them. I think anyone and everyone does. They also tell me that Matt's sister has also died. I subconsciously look over to where Matt is cleaning a table. As they finish telling me whats the latest news I think about how many people from this small town have died in the last few years. Including my parents and siblings.

"So, now that we're done with all the depressing stuff, tell us about your life the past few years." Caroline says.

"What should I start with?" I ask unsure.

"Why did you guys leave so suddenly?" Jeremy asks.

" I don't really know. All my parents told me is that it would just be safer for us if we left." I repeat what I remember hearing from my parents on the matter. I catch everyone exchange looks of what seems like worry?

"Why did you come back now?" Elena asks.

"And where are your brothers? I haven't seen them at school yet." Tyler asks.

"I guess there's no time like the present." I joke but then hesitate to continue. "My brothers aren't at school and my parents aren't at home because we they were in a car accident a couple of months ago. They unfortunately were hit by a truck that had spun out of control, causing them to spin off the road and into a deep ditch. The police said they all died on contact."

"Oh my god Reese. I am so sorry." Caroline says after a few seconds of silence.

"Reese, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." Elena tells me taking my hand. I nod and look down at my water. My eyes start stinging, telling me that I'm near tears. I dig my fingernails into my palm to keep me from crying.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I say quietly.

"Who are you staying with?" Tyler asks.

"My dads brother, his wife, and my cousin." I reply.

"Stevie didn't tell me." Tyler says.

"I asked him not to. I didn't want everybody finding out right away, just some close friends." I explain.

"Do you remember when all of our parents had the council meetings and we used to just watch movies and eat junk food at someone's house?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah. Those were the days of being carefree." Jeremy says.

"We should do it again. Just like when we were kids." Caroline suggests. "Lets do it this Friday. It'll be fun."

"Okay. I'm up for it. But whose house should we do it at?" I ask

"We could do it at mine. No parent supervision." Stefan suggests.

"What about your brother?" I question.

"Damon wont mind" Stefan says. Damon must be his brother.

"Stefan's house it is. Friday night. Lets meet there around 8. I'll bring some movies." Caroline says without Stefan's approval. I just nod with everyone else. I could use a night of fun.

****I hope you like this chapter. She finally met one of the Salvatore's and in the next chapter she'll probably meet Damon. Please review because I love hearing peoples opinions. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

At first when I asked Aunt Marley if I could go to Stefan's house for movie night she said no. But I managed to convince her with my perfected puppy dog eyes. Of course she gives me a strict warning that I have to be back by 1, I can't drink, and if she calls I have to answer or I'm grounded for two weeks. She's a good fill-in parent. I accept her terms happily and start to plan what I'm going to wear. I decide on a cute comfortable outfit made up of a sweater, jeans and ugg boots. It's only 5 so I lay the outfit on the bed and pull out my journal. I haven't written in it since the plane ride over to the states.

_Dear Journal,_

_Being back in Mystic falls has been great so far. Everyone was so welcoming. The only thing that bugs me is that everyone seems to be keeping a secret. But it's not my place to intrude and start questioning people. Plus I might just be over analyzing things like usual. I'll have to work on that. I went out to eat with the old gang and they caught me up on what has been happening since I left. I also met Elena's boyfriend, Stefan. He seems nice as far as I can tell. I guess I'll get to know him more tonight. We're doing a movie night, just like we used to, but at Stefan's house. Everyone's going and there will be no parent supervision so it will probably be a lot of fun. But I have to try to behave, or I'll be grounded._

_~Reese Chapman_

I close my journal and put it in the top drawer of my nightstand. I check my phone and see that I've only wasted half an hour. I text Jeremy and ask him if he wants to meet me at Mystic Grill. He responds less than a minute later agreeing to meet me there in ten minutes. I pull on my prepared outfit, my moms necklace, my brother's lucky bracelet, and some other jewelry. I grab my phone and some money from my wallet and put them into my pockets. I go downstairs and tell Aunt Marley that I'm going to the grill to kill some time before heading over to the Salvatore's. She just tells me to keep my phone on.

I get to the grill first so I grab a seat at one of the booths. I wait patiently and when they bring my food to the table I start to nibble on it little by little. My phone vibrates on the table telling me I have a new text. Its Jeremy telling me that he has to run a quick errand before meeting me. I text him back quickly and eat my food regularly. I realize that I probably look like a loner sitting at a table by myself.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here sitting all by yourself?" I look up and see a guy standing by the end of my table. He looks a few years older than me and very attractive. Like me he has dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm waiting for my friend." I look back down at my food.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks sitting down. He waves over a waitress.

"I don't think my answer really matters." I respond.

"What's your name?" He asks after ordering a burger.

"Reese Chapman." I answer shortly.

"Don't you want to know mine?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Not really, I'm probably never going to talk to you again." I point out.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're probably old enough to be in college so I won't see you in school and we probably don't run in the same circle of friends." I name the reasons.

"You might be surprised." He says. His phone rings and he answers it. After a short conversation, he hangs up. "Excuse me but I have to go deal with something. But I'll make sure to say hi if I see you in town."

"Sounds good." I respond.

"Great." He says standing up leaving a twenty-dollar bill on the table to pay for his food. "Tell her to keep the tip"

"What did he want?" I hear a minute later. I recognize Jeremy's voice before I look up.

"Nothing really. You know him?" I ask as he sits down.

"Yes. But I wish I didn't. Try to stay away from him." Jeremy warns.

"Who is he?" I question.

"Doesn't matter. Did you already order?"

"Yes. But I already finished my food" I say shyly.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to run by the store." He explains.

"Its okay." I pause. "So, do you know where the Salvatore house is?"

"Yes. I can show you if you want. But we'll have to walk." He laughs.

"I'll give you a ride. It'll probably be much quicker." I smile.

"That's a good idea." He smiles back. "What did you order?"

He orders the same thing as I did. I give the waitress the money that the guy left. We talk until his food comes. Like every other guy I know, he eats quickly. By the time we finish its 7. We decide to go to the park to kill some time before heading over to Stefan's house. I'm glad I decided to wear the sweater because it's cold outside. Jeremy sits at a bench once we get to the park and I sit next to him. We sit silently for a while.

"Do you miss them?" I ask Jeremy.

"A lot. I miss everybody I've lost the past couple of years." He says not needing an explanation.

"Does it get easier?" I look at him.

"Yes. You just have to realize that they wouldn't want you to be held back in life because of their death. They would want you to move on." He says.

"I try to not think about them but its hard being back here and seeing so many things that remind me about the life we had here." I look across the park at the clothing store where my mom used to take me shopping.

"I don't mean to put a downer on things but it's going to be hard for a while. I mean, to this day, I still struggle sometimes. It comes with the experience unfortunately." He says.

"I never thought that I'd come back here. And even if I did, I never thought it would be under these conditions." I cross my arms and lean back against the bench.

"I didn't think you were going to come back either. You guys left so suddenly, it was surprising." Jeremy leans back.

"It surprised me too. I wasn't even expecting it. One day my parents just told us we're moving and not to ask too many questions." I explain.

"You never really found out why?"

"No. All they told us was that it wasn't safe for us here anymore." I shrug my shoulders.

"They were right." He whispers so quietly that I barely hear him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your parents were right." He looks away.

"Is it safe now?" I question.

"No." He looks down nervously. He pulls out his phone. "We should probably get going now."

"Jeremy, you can tell me what's going on. Is it some major secret everyone's keeping?" I put my hand on his arm to keep him from leaving.

"It is. And it has to stay that way. I'm sorry." He says standing up.

I get up and walk after him. He leads the way to my car and once I unlock it, he slips in silently. I get in and start up the car. I open my mouth to say something but I can tell he doesn't want to talk now. He only speaks to tell me where to turn to get to Stefan's house. He directs me to my own street. When he tells me to a stop in front of, what I assume is, Stefan's house, I realize he lives only a few doors down from me. I pull into the long driveway and get out. As I walk around the front of the car I see that Jeremy hasn't gotten out yet. I go to his door and open it.

"I wont ask you about it anymore if it'll make you more comfortable." I tell him.

"I want to tell you Reese, but you would be safer if I didn't" He meets my eyes.

"Okay. Consider the subject dropped." I raise my hands in the air as if I'm surrendering. "Now lets make sure I regret tonight"

"Will do." He smiles getting out the car. I stay by his side as we walk up to the large wooden door. He pushes the button that's probably the doorbell. The door swings open not a second later.

"Hey beautiful." The guy from the bar says as he opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I live here. Shocker, I know." He says widening his blue eyes.

"You're Stefan's brother?" I question.

"Correct. I'm Damon Salvatore, the older, more attractive one." He winks.

"Is anybody here yet?" Jeremy cuts in.

"Caroline and Tyler on the couch unfortunately." Damon says as he lets us pass him to get into the large house.

"Finally. I thought you guys were never going to show up." Caroline says standing up from the couch. Tyler joins her and I see their holding hands.

"Luckily Jeremy knew where we were going, or I could've been driving in circles right now." I joke.

"Well I'm glad you had someone show you the way." Caroline responds giving me a one armed hug.

"Yeah. Damon here was starting to get on my nerves." Tyler says.

"Wheres the food?" Jeremy asks.

"You just ate." I point out.

"We men never stop eating." Tyler says with a wide smile. He tells Jeremy that there's food in the kitchen.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask Caroline. I haven't seen him since I came inside.

"He went to go get Elena and Bonnie." Caroline says sitting down on the couch.

"Is Matt coming?" Tyler asks.

"I told him about it and he said he would try to make it." Caroline explains.

"He's been taking on extra hours at Mystic Grill lately." Tyler tells us.

"Its probably to escape everything that's been going on" She says nonchalantly.

"She means everything at school." Tyler explains to me.

"Right." I pretend to believe his excuse.

"Elena just texted me. She said they're almost here." Jeremy says sticking his head into the living room.

"Good. We need to get this thing started. I have to be home by 1 unfortunately." Caroline sighs.

"I have to be home by 1 too." I tell her.

"I don't have a curfew." Damon says walking into the living room.

"Never would've guessed seeing as how you're in your twenties at least." I say leaning against the back of the couch.

"And that this is your house." Caroline adds.

"It pays to be an adult." Damon smirks.

"Yeah. I can't wait to pay taxes. Seems like so much fun." I say sarcastically.

"But when you're a kid like you, you can't drink." He says confidently.

"We can drink, we're just not allowed to." Caroline points out.

"Exactly. I can do it in public without having to worry." Damon crosses his arms.

"Are you guys really arguing about if its better to be a teenager or an adult?" Jeremy asks coming into the living room.

"Yes. And I'm winning." Damon declares.

"That's not true. I'm sure if you asked any of us, we'd rather be a teenager with no real worries than an adult that has to worry about everything." I argue.

"Doubt it." Damon says. I hear the front door open. I look and see Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie walking in.

"Finally. What took you guys so long?" Caroline asks.

"I was only gone for like 25 minutes." Stefan says walking into the living room.

"25 minutes too long." Caroline whines.

"Did you bring the movies?" Elena asks Caroline.

"Of course. First on the list, Saw." Caroline says picking up one of the movies stacked on the coffee table.

"Scary." My voice wavers to add effect.

"Scariest movie ever." Caroline points out.

"I'll get the food." Tyler says.

"Whats left of it." Jeremy smiles.

I help Tyler bring out the food and arrange it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Caroline puts in the movie and tries to get it started. After a while of struggling with remotes, Stefan helps her. We all find spots either on the couch, armchairs, or floor. I sit on the floor in front of the couch next to Jeremy. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler all fit on the couch. Bonnie and Damon sit on two separate armchairs. We watch the movie in silence except for when someone screams. I don't usually scare easily but all the blood reminds me of my family's murder. I start having small flashbacks of that night. At one point it becomes too much for me so I get up and go to the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of water from the sink and lean against the counter. I drink slowly, buying time.

"You okay?" Stefan asks walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Just thirsty." I say holding up the cup. He walks over to the a cabinet and pulls out a bag of chips.

"You don't sound fine." He states as he walks to a different cabinet and gets out a large bowl.

"I'm fine. All the blood in the movie kind of freaks me out." I admit. Stefan pours the chips in the bowl.

"Brings back memories?" He asks making eye contact with me.

"What?" I pause not sure on how to react to his spot on statement. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Just guessing." He responds calmly. "But by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure I was right."

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask him.

"No. I know something you do though." He gives me a sympathetic look before he grabs the bowl and walks out of the kitchen.

I'm pretty sure he knows, about how my family really died, or he's talking about something else. I'm hoping it's the second one. I finish the water and return to the family room where everyone is still watching the movie. I sit back down next to Jeremy quietly. He smiles at me for a short second before returning his eyes to the movie. I keep my eyes on the television for the rest of the movie but I try to keep my attention elsewhere. I try to figure out how Stefan could've figured it out. He probably doesn't know the whole truth about what happened that night; at least I hope he doesn't. The movie ends and Stefan gets up to help caroline put in the next movie but she doesn't budge.

"I was thinking we could play Never Have I Ever" She suggests.

"We need drinks then." Damon says standing up. He walks out of the room and returns less than a minute later with some bottles in his hands.

We all get into a circle. I sit between Tyler and Stefan. We each have a cup in front of us, the bottle of vodka sitting in the middle, ready to be poured. Caroline decides she should go first since she suggested the "brilliant" idea.

"Never have I ever… kissed two different guys or girls in the same day." She smiles. Damon is the only one to drink a shot. "Tylers turn"

"Never have I ever… gone streaking." Tyler says. Surprisingly, Caroline pours herself a drink. Everyone, including me, look at her.

"It was on a dare." She explains.

"Guess it's my turn." I pause thinking. "Never have I ever… tried no shave November."

All the guys pour and drink.

"Never have I ever… finished an entire jawbreaker." Stefan says.

I take the bottle and pour myself a shot. I down the drink quickly. Tyler and Elena also drink a shot.

"Never have I ever… skipped school." Elena admits.

Almost everybody but Bonnie and Elena pour a shot and drink it quickly.

"Never have I ever… been in the hospital over night." Bonnie says.

Without thinking I pour myself a shot and drink.

"Why were you in the hospital overnight?" Jeremy asks me. I realize I'm the only one who drank on that.

"I… I got dehydrated" I lie. "It happened while I was in England."

"I heard it hurts a lot when that happens." Elena states.

"I just got a bad headache and stomach ache." I lie again.

"Moving on. Never have I ever… got caught sneaking out." Jeremy says.

Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and Stefan drink.

"Never have I ever… witnessed something I wished I didn't" Damon states.

I reluctantly drink on that one. Some of the others do too, but I don't really bother seeing whom because I realize Stefan is staring at me.

"Let's do something else." Caroline says after a few more people take their turn.

"Yeah. The bottle's empty anyways." Damon says waving the bottle around in the air.

"I'll go throw it away for you." I stand up and take the bottle from his hand. He smiles as I take it from him.

"Thanks darling." He sneers. I turn and start to walk away.

I walk off the carpet and onto the tile flooring. Then I feel my feet slip out from under me. I hit the floor loudly and I can hear the bottle shatter. As I try to catch my bearings I feel the sting as the broken pieces break my skin. I manage to push past the pain and sit up to look at my arms. There is glass and blood covering both of them. I start to pick away the glass.

"Damon, Caroline get her out of here!" I hear Stefan yell.

At first I think he's talking about me but no one comes to help. I turn around slightly and see Damon and Caroline struggling with Elena. Then I recognize something I haven't seen in a while: red eyes and fangs. Tyler turns and runs towards me. He picks me up in his arms and quickly starts to carry me out of the room. He carries me into a room down the hall past the kitchen. He sets me on the bed then turns and leaves the room. I know that I probably wasn't supposed to see what I just witnessed, but I did.

**** Sorry this took so long to get done, but i hope you like it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think about it or if you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to leave a review and let me know. I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Let's Get The Truth

**Lets Get The Truth**

I sit on the bed, waiting. As time passes, I get antsy. I stand up and start to look around the room. The room isn't decorated much. There's a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. One lamp stands on the nightstand. The lamp is the only source of light since the heavy blinds are closed. I go through the drawers of the dresser but find nothing. The nightstand has a necklace in the top drawer but I leave it in there, finding no reason to take it other than to add to my jewelry collection. I go and put my ear to the door and try to hear anyone talking about what just happened.

I wish I hadn't seen what happened in the living room. But its too late for that. If that were the secret that everyone was keeping, I would have rather it be kept secret. The realization that vampires exist was hard enough the first time. Now I have to except that one of my best friends is one. And seeing how everyone reacted, I'm guessing Elena isn't the only bloodsucker in town. I walk back to the bed and sit down. I pull out my phone and see that I missed a call from Aunt Marley. I quickly call her back and explained that I had fallen which is why I missed the call. She accepts my reason but warns me not to miss another call from her. I hang up and throw my phone onto the bed. I lay back and put my hands behind my head. The pain of moving my arms so quickly reminds me of the fall. I sit up and try to pick at the pieces of glass still in my arm. It hurts but I have nothing better to do. The blood has started to dry on my arms but as I pick at the cuts it starts bleeding again. I stop after a few minutes knowing I need a couple of Band-Aids. I still have my arms up in the air when the bedroom door opens. Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, and Jeremy walk in quietly.

"What did you just see in there?" Stefan questions me. I lower my arms.

"I'm fine other than the fact that I have glass still stuck in my arms, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. Caroline comes over and sits next to me. She inspects my arms silently.

"I'll go get what I need to clean that up." She says as she leaves the room.

"Reese, its pretty important to tell us what you saw in there." Jeremy explains.

"I know, okay?" I say standing up.

"Know what?" Stefan asks.

"Everything. Don't ask how, but I do. There's no need to compel me to forget." I cross my arms but quickly uncross them because of the pain. Caroline comes back inside the room. I sit on the bed and she sits next to me.

"You know about…" Tyler starts to ask me.

"Vampires?" I continue. "Yes."

"How long have you known?" Caroline asks surprised.

"Did you know before you moved back?" Tyler steps forward.

"Yes. I knew before I moved here. Please don't ask how." I let Caroline start to pick out the pieces of glass with tweezers.

"Just tell me who told you." Stefan says crossing his arms.

"No one told me, I kind of just pieced it all together after witnessing something." I explain. Caroline starts to pick up the pace but it doesn't hurt.

"What do you know about the subject?" Stefan asks me.

"The basics. I researched a bit but I didn't want to know everything about the lifestyle." I respond as Caroline starts to put on the gauze on my left arm.

"Do you know anything about hybrids or something like that?" Tyler asks looking worried.

"I read about them but never really researched them. Why?" I ask him.

"Everybody, outside, now." Stefan says aloud. "Except you Reese."

They all file out of the room quietly. Caroline gives me a friendly smile before walking out after them. I inspect my arm that Caroline had bandaged. It looks like the work of a doctor. My eyes fall on the door. I know they're probably talking about me. They're probably very surprised to find out that I know about vampires. I would be too. I was happy I managed to keep the whole truth from them about how I figured out that vampires exist. I'm not ready to tell them, but maybe soon. The door opens a couple of minutes later. They all stay quiet for a bit before Stefan steps forward. Caroline sits on the bed and starts working on my other arm. Then Stefan starts to explain everything.

He starts with the fact that him and his brother are also vampires. They moved here a while ago but have been alive for over a hundred years. He then tells me who else is living the same lifestyle. I'm not really surprised when he tells me that Caroline and Elena are both vampires. Turns out Elena was turned recently so its still hard for her to be around blood, that's why she tried to attack me. Tyler tells me himself that he's a hybrid. Caroline also reveals that Bonnie is a witch but is no longer practicing. They manage to catch me up on everything that's been going on lately. Apparently there was a vampire hunter that Elena killed causing Jeremy to kill a vampire so the hunters ghost would stop haunting Elenas dreams. The last thing they tell me about, more like warn me about is a man named Niklaus.

"If you ever meet him, just stay away." Caroline says finishing my arm. "You don't want to get mixed up with him."

"Is he a…" I start to ask.

"Yes. But he's different you could say." Stefan says.

"Is he dangerous?" I ask.

"He can be, if you push him." Caroline says standing up from the bed.

"So stay away from this Niklaus guy and try not to bleed in front of Elena." I stand up. "Anything else?"

"No. Just be aware of things." Stefan warns.

"Is Elena okay?" I ask.

"She's fine, just a little shaken. Right now its hard for her to control herself. She feels bad about trying to…" Jeremy starts.

"Eat me?" I smile. Everybody laughs lightly. "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Stefan replies.

Stefan leads me out of the room. The others follow shortly behind me. He leads me down the hall past the family room and into the opposite hallway. He pauses at a door and turns around to face me. He lifts up my arms carefully and looks at them. I look too and see that Caroline did a good job covering the blood and making the bandage thick enough so nothing seeps through. He opens the door and leads me inside. Elena is sitting on the bed next to Bonnie. She looks up when we come in. Stefan closes the door after Caroline comes in. I realized that Tyler and Jeremy must've stayed in the family room. Elena stands up slowly but instead of coming towards me, she backs up a couple of steps. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I stay where I am. Damon, whose been standing by the window walks over to Elena.

"She's not bleeding anymore. She just wants to talk." Stefan says nodding towards me.

"I'm fine" I lift up my arms to show them.

"I'm guessing you told her about us, or she wouldn't be in here." Damon says.

"I already knew… about everything." I say. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"Everything?" Elena asks, talking for the first time since I came in.

"Well I knew about vampires, I knew they exist. I didn't know you were one, that any of you were." I explain.

"How?" Bonnie asks. "Who told you?"

"No one told me." I say. " I guess you could say that someone exposed themselves. I researched it all afterwards."

"When did this happen?" Damon asks.

"Before I moved back." I respond.

"So now you know everything?" Elena asks.

"Yes, and I'm cool with hanging out with vampires, witches, and hybrids." I smile. Elena smiles and walks over to me. She hugs me.

"Thank god. We didn't want to get you mixed up into things. But I'm glad you know" She says letting go.

"Me too. I knew you guys were keeping something from me but I never would have guessed this" I say. Elena smiles.

"Well I'm glad everyone's so glad. Can we get back to the fun now?" Caroline interrupts.

"Of course." I say. We all walk back to the family room.

"Another movie… or Truth or Dare?" Caroline asks everyone.

"That's a kids game." Damon says.

"A fun kids game." Bonnie argues.

We all say aloud what we want to do. I vote for Truth or Dare, I wont be able to watch another horror movie. Truth or Dare wins by one vote thankfully. We all sit in a circle once again and start to play. Caroline starts of course.

"Elena, Truth or dare?" Caroline asks her with a smile.

"Truth." Elena answers.

"Did you vote for Obama?" Caroline asks.

"I did" Elena answers with a smile. "Bonnie, Truth or Dare?"

We go around for a while asking each other questions or telling others to do things. I'm lucky that no one has called on me yet.

"Reese, Truth or Dare?" Caroline asks suddenly.

"Truth" I respond confidently.

"Who did you like here before you moved?" She asks.

"I liked everyone." I answer, avoiding the true question.

"I mean crushed on." Caroline tilts her head.

"Matt." I admit quietly.

"Matt?" Caroline asks me.

"Yes." I hang my head.

"He's single you know." Elena says after a minute of silence.

"Isn't there a girl code about not dating a friends ex?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes. But I'm perfectly okay with it." Elena admits.

"I am too." Caroline smiles.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I look at everyone.

"Fine. You have to ask someone now though." Caroline tells me.

"Tyler, Truth or Dare?" I ask him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Caroline. Like you mean it." I say not being able to think of anything else. Tyler hesitates but he kisses her quickly.

We keep playing until we run out of questions and dares. I check my phone to make sure that Marley hasn't called and she hasn't but I also see the time. It's half an hour till my curfew. I stand up and tell everyone that I have to get home soon. Caroline realizes she also has to be home soon. I offer Jeremy and Elena a ride home since they live only five minutes from me. Elena tells me Stefan is taking her home along with Bonnie. Jeremy takes me up on my offer though. I say goodbye to everyone and walk to my car alongside Jeremy. He opens and closes my door. I wait for him to get in to start up the car.

"So now you know the big secret I've been keeping." He says as we drive away from Stefans house.

"Finally." I smile. "I never really expected it to be this kind of secret though."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I thought it wasn't going to be so… I don't know, random." I look at him.

"Well, Mystic Falls sure has changed since you left." He smiles. I look back to the road.

"No kidding." I let out a small laugh.

****I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comment or suggestions, please review. I love reading the reviews. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can.**


	6. Not So Lonely

**Not So Lonely**

"Reese… Reese… Reese!" I open my eyes after my name is called the last time. I see Stevie standing by the end of my bed. Pushing myself up to sitting position, I check my phone and see its only 9. on the weekends I like to sleep in very late.

"What?" I rub my eyes trying to wake up.

"I need a ride to football practice." He says sitting on my bed.

"Why do I have to take you? Why cant your mom take you?" I ask him.

"Her and my dad left early this morning for a thing." He responds relaxing.

"What thing?" I raise an eyebrow. He picks up my stuffed dog that I've had since I was a baby.

"Some charity event out of town, they said they'd be gone for most of the day." He pauses and puts down Wade. "So you have to take me."

"Fine." I lie back down and close my eyes. I don't hear Stevie leave so I open my eyes again to see him still sitting on my bed. "Give me a minute to wake up."

He smiles and stands up. Once he leaves the room I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Like always, I have my previously chosen outfit lying on the window bench. I get dressed quickly and pull on my shoes and my mom's necklace. I go to the bathroom and get ready. After finishing my hair and make-up, I grab my keys and head downstairs. Stevie is waiting for me in the kitchen. He looks up from his cereal.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Of course. Aren't you going to eat?" He asks gesturing to his bowl.

"No. I'll eat after I drop you off." I respond. I walk to the garage where the camaro is parked.

Stevie puts his football bag into the trunk and slides into the passenger side seat. I pull out of the driveway and head towards the school. When I pull into the parking lot at the school Stevie quickly jumps out and grabs his bag. I don't get why he's going so fast until I realize his friends are waiting for him on the curb. I turn around to see if Stevie has gotten his things yet but the trunk is still open. A tap on my window causes me to face forward again. When I see Tyler standing by window I roll it down quickly.

"Hey freckles." He smiles. I laugh lightly remembering my old nickname.

"Hey." I respond with a smile.

"Are you dropping off Stevie?" He asks.

"Yes, his mom stuck me with being his chauffeur for the day." I shrug my shoulders.

"Are you going to stay for practice?" He places a hand on the top of my car.

"I'm going to go eat and come back probably. I've got nothing better to do." I say.

"There _is _nothing better than watching a bunch of guys tackle each other on a Saturday morning." He jokes.

"Yeah, what more could I ask for?" I respond sarcastically.

"Where you going to eat?" He asks me.

"Probably the Grill. They open at ten right?" I look at the clock on the radio. Its ten minutes until ten.

"Yes. Matt is working this morning. He even took the day off from football." Tyler states.

"I'll probably see him there then." I smile. Stevie walks around the side of my car and waves goodbye. I return the wave.

"Tell him I said hi." Tyler says backing away from my door. I nod in response.

I pull out of the parking lot and turn onto the main street. I drive slowly to Mystic Grill since the street is practically empty. This town was never busy in the morning. I park outside of the grill and make sure I have my money. I check the time and see it's a couple minutes before ten but decide to go in anyways. The door is unlocked so I walk right in. I see matt cleaning a table.

"Good morning." I say as I walk toward him. He looks up and smiles.

"Good morning. We don't open until ten though." He says nicely.

"Its two minutes until ten. Can't you break the rules for me this time?" I joke. He smiles and gestures to a booth. I sit down and he sits next to me.

"How was the little party?" He asks arranging the salt and pepper on the table.

"Fun… and interesting." I respond.

"Tyler told me you found out about everybody." He says suddenly.

"Yes. But I already knew about vampires I just didn't suspect all my friends to be one." I admit.

"I'm not." He looks at me.

"We're the only humans in this whole group." I smile.

"And Jeremy." Matt adds.

"Yeah, but he's a median."

"He's still a human though"

"True."

"Tyler didn't mention how you found out about vampires in the first place though."

"I didn't tell anyone all the details of how I really found out. I just told them that a vampire exposed himself to me." I shrug.

"You can trust me with the whole story." He says quietly.

"Its not a trust issue." I pause. "The night I found out was very… busy… and eventful. I just don't trust myself."

"Why not?" He asks me

"That night was, like I said, eventful. When I saw the vampire I thought I was going crazy because of what occurred a couple of minutes before. I don't trust myself to get the facts right. I know that the whole vampire thing was real but I'm not sure if everything else was real, or if I just imagined some of it." I look at matt.

"What happened that night?" He asks the one question I can't answer.

"I can't" I shake my head.

"Why not?" He takes my hand. "You can trust me."

"I know. But I don't want to go around telling people a story that ends up being completely false."

"Why don't you tell me what you thought happened?" He asks nicely.

"You cant tell anyone." I tell him. "Not until I've figured it out myself."

"I wont Reese, not until you want me to. And we can figure it out together. Just talk to me like you used to, like when we were kids."

"Not here." I say hearing people come inside.

"Come over my house later. I'm living on my own so no one will be there." He smiles.

"Thank you Matt." I tell him.

"Its what friends are for." He pulls me into a side hug. I smile to myself, remembering why I started liking him all those years ago.

His boss comes out a few seconds later and tells him to get back to work, even though there aren't a lot of costumers. We quickly exchange numbers and we arrange a time for us to meet at his house. A waitress takes my order and I eat pretty fast. When I'm done I head back to the school to wait for Stevie's practice to end. I get there a hour before its supposed to be over. I decide to wait in the bleachers with a few scattered parents. I watch them play until the team gathers in the middle of the field in a huddle. I walk down the bleachers and start towards my car.

"Reese! Wait up!" I turn around to see Stevie and Tyler walking towards me.

"I was just going to the car. I wasn't going to leave you here." I say.

"I know. I'm just letting you know that I need a ride to Tylers house, he's having a little party for the football players while his mom is out of town." Stevie tells me with a huge smile.

"Can't Tyler take you?" I gesture to him.

"Actually I can't. I'm already driving a bunch of other guys." Tyler pauses. "You remember where I live, right?"

"Of course." I cross my arms. "How long is this 'party' going to last?"

"I don't know. I'll text you when it ends." Stevie shrugs.

"I can't give you a ride home if it ends after 3:30. I'm meeting up with someone at 4." I say.

"Who are you meeting with?" Tyler asks.

"Why does it matter?" I pause. "I'm going over Matt's"

"Why?" Tyler tells me.

"Why do you care Tyler?" I question him.

"I don't." He shrugs. "I'll drive Stevie home."

"Fine. Hurry up and get changed." I tell Stevie. He hurries off to the locker room. I unlock my car and wait in the drivers seat. Stevie comes out of the locker room a couple of minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride cuz" Stevie thanks me as he gets inside the car.

"No problem. Put on your seatbelt." I pull out of the parking lot and head towards Tyler's house.

"Why are you going over Matt's?" Stevie asks.

"To talk, catch up, just hang out." I tell him as I turn into the Lockwood's driveway.

"Do you still like him?" Stevie looks at me. His question catches me by surprise for a second before I recall that I had told him about my crush before we left.

"I don't know. I've been gone for a while and I have other things to worry about. And we still haven't been able to catch up and hang out. That's why I'm mainly going over his house." I admit.

"Too see if you do still like him?"

"That and something else." I pull to a stop in front of the Lockwood mansion.

"Good luck." He opens the door. "I'll see you later."

I watch him walk up the steps and go to the door. I wait until he's inside to start up the car again. I drive away from the house in silence until I turn on the radio. When I get home I know I have a lot of time to kill. I keep myself busy with cleaning the kitchen and living room, doing my homework, and making a small snack for myself. I check the time when I finish and see its 3:30. A couple of minutes later I pull out of the garage and drive towards Matt's house. I remember when we were younger I used to play at matt's house with my brothers. Of course this was before his mom left. He's probably been living by himself for a while now. I park on the street in front of his one story house. I knock on his door after walking up the steps.

"Hey" He says as he opens the door.

"Hey." I respond with a smile.

"Come on in. I was just about to make a tuna sandwich. Do you want one?" He leads me into the familiar kitchen.

"I actually just ate one." I laugh.

"Do you remember that one time when my mom ran to the liquor store and we were all craving a tuna sandwich…" He goes to the counter where I can see he's already started making his food.

"And we ended up trying to make them ourselves…" I continue

"The kitchen was such a mess…" He looks at me with a smile on his face

"Your mom was so mad when she got back. I thought she was never going to let my brothers or I come back." We both start laughing.

"No. She forgot about it like the next day." He pauses, looking over his shoulder. "It's one of the positive points of having an alcoholic for a mother."

"How long has it been since you heard from her?" I ask him. He turns back to his sandwich.

"She actually came by a while ago. She told me she was going to be staying for a while… but it didn't last long." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry Matt." I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder before pulling myself onto the counter, like I used to.

"It's okay. I don't even miss her anymore." He admits looking at me for a second. He takes a bite of his finished sandwich.

"Do you miss your sister?" I ask him.

"Of course." He pauses. "Enough about me though. You still have to tell me about _that_ night."

"About that" I push myself off the counter. "I don't know if…

"No. You have to tell me." He walks out of the kitchen. I follow him into the small living room. He sits on the couch in front of the TV and I sit next to him.

"Fine. But just know I did try to tell the cops when it happened… but of course they didn't believe me."

"Reese, I'm not here to judge you on this, I'm here to listen." He puts a hand on my shoulder for a second.

"Okay…" Then I tell him everything.

I start by explaining that my parents had just made us move to a little town on the outskirts of Manchester. I tell him my parents, once again, never really said the reason they wanted us to move again. He doesn't ask questions as I tell him about how my parents really died.

"We were just relaxing, my brothers and I, upstairs in my bedroom. Then we heard our mother calling us down stairs, telling us to hurry because it was an emergency. And we did, but when we got to the bottom of the steps I saw my mother… being held at knifepoint by a man. He was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face, but when he talked, he had an English accent. He told us to all go into the dining room. He already had tied up my father to a chair and did the same with my brothers and my mother. He had the chairs they were sitting in, lined up single file. But he put a chair across from my family and tied me up to that one. He then killed every one, but not with his knife, with his teeth. He cut each of them on their neck then he… he drank from them. He started with my dad and then he moved on to my brothers. I was crying so hard by the time he got to my mom. He stopped and told me not to worry; he wasn't going to kill me. He said that he might need me in the future, and that he cant kill a perfect asset." I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Then he went over to my mom. He told her that she had this coming and then… then he killed her too."

Matt just looks at me for a minute, then he hugs me… and I cry. I haven't told anyone about what really happened to my family, other than the cops, and they didn't believe me. I didn't think anyone would. I stay in Matt's arms for as long as I can. He doesn't say anything about what I just told him, he's just… there for me. I've felt pretty lonely the last few months, not being able to tell anyone. But I know now that I'm not so lonely anymore.

****Hoped you liked this chapter. Finally revealed how her family really died. Please leave a review, i love reading them.**


	7. Time To Think

**Time To Think**

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Matt asks as I lean on his shoulder.

"It's hard being back here and knowing that when I go home, they wont be there." I wipe my eyes quickly. "But I know I have to try to move on."

"Its only been a couple of months Reese, you cant move on that quickly… no one can."

"I know. But every time I think about it, I feel like I could've done something to save them, and that kills me." I admit, sitting up.

"Reese, the person that killed your family was a vampire, he wouldn't have been able to be stopped." He tells me.

"I know. I just… wish I could've have saved them." I pause. "And what he told me keeps replaying in my head over and over again."

"Are you afraid he'll come for you or something?" He asks.

"I don't know. But apparently I'm valuable to him in some way but I have no idea how. I haven't really done anything special in my life. What could he possibly want with me?"

"Look. As long as you stay by our gang of vampires, you'll be safe. Everyone loves you Reese. They'd never let some random vampire hurt you."

"I'm kind of glad this town is infested with vampires." I smile.

"And that they happen to be our friends." He continues.

"The thing that really bugs me about the whole incident with my family is that he knew my mom. How can my mom have a past with a vampire?" I lean back against the couch

"I don't know. But don't think about it too much Reese. If the man comes for you, you have people who can protect you." Matt says.

"Thank you for listening. I'm glad I finally told someone." I admit.

"Me too."

I take up matt on his previous offer of making me a tuna sandwich. I help him make two more because he wants another one. We eat silently in the living room while watching TV. We talk for a bit but I know that I should be getting home soon. Matt leads me to the door and hugs me before I walk out. I drive home in silence but my mind is racing. I pull into the driveway and get out of the car. I hear a car pull up behind me. When I turn around I see its Tyler bringing Stevie home. I wave and walk over to his window. He rolls it down.

"How'd your little get together with matt go?" He asks me.

"Good." I reply shortly.

"It looks like you've been crying." Tyler says.

"Maybe I have been." I tell him.

"Why? Did he do something?" Stevie asks still sitting in the car.

"No. He helped me actually." I clarify.

"How?" Tyler questions.

"Doesn't matter. I just came to say hi and thank you for giving Stevie a ride home."

"No problem." He replies. I smile and start to walk away.

"Reese!" I turn back to the car. "I'm having a party next week. You should come."

"I'll think about it Tyler." I tell him with a smile.

"Well I want to go. Can you give me a ride?" Stevie leans over the center console.

"Don't you have any friends who drive?" I cross my arms.

"Yes. But its easier for you to take me." He smiles.

"I'll think about it." I smile. "By Tyler."

I lock my car and then head inside the house. I close the door behind me even though I know Stevie will be coming inside soon. When I go into the kitchen, Aunt Marley is standing by the sink. She doesn't hear me so I creep up behind her and say hi. She jumps but smiles when she sees it's me. We talk about how my day went and then how the charity event went. She tells me that she'll have dinner ready soon but I tell her I already ate. I head upstairs, to my bedroom and close the door behind me. I go straight to my bed and sit on the edge. I open the third drawer and open the false bottom. I take out my mother's journals. I lay them on my bed next to me but don't touch them again. I stare at the covers of each of the journals. They all have different 3d patterns on the cover and there is a date scribbled at the bottom of each. I put them in chronological order but once again don't open the first one. I haven't opened them once yet, not even a peek. I know my mother has all her secrets in here. She used to write in these books almost every day since I was could remember. I found them in my parents closet after they died but have dared to start reading about my mothers past. I'm afraid I'll read something I don't like. The seven large journals are long, dating back to when she was a kid, living in Mystic Falls. As I run my fingers over the cover of one of them I hear a knock on the door. I stick the journals under my beds comforter and tell the person that they can come in.

"Hey cousin." Stevie says as he comes in.

"What's up Stevie?" I ask him as I slide to the edge of my bed.

"Are you really not going to that party?" He asks me.

"I said I would think about going. That's not a no." I tell him.

"Yeah, but it didn't really sound like you were excited." He lays down on my bed.

"Maybe I'm not. I was never a real party girl." I lay back against my pillows.

"Tyler always throws great parties though."

"I'll probably go." I sigh.

"Good."

"Is that the only reason you came in here, to make sure I go to a party?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That and I was just wondering what matt did that made you cry."

"He didn't _make_ me cry. And I'm not telling you. I can't tell you." I tell him.

"Why not? I'm your cousin for god's sake. You can tell me anything." He smiles sweetly. "You can trust me."

"Its not a trust issue." I admit

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not… allowed to tell you." I admit. It's the half-truth.

"Fine. I have secrets too, you know." He picks at my comforter.

"Yeah? Like what? You have a crush on Dora?" I joke.

"Very funny." He says sarcastically. "I meant real secrets."

"Well you can keep them that way."

"I will." He says standing up.

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Perfect." I respond as he closes the door.

After he closes the door I pull the journals out from under my comforter. I put them straight into the drawer. I put back on the false bottom and close the drawer. I go into the bathroom and get ready for bed. When I get back to my bed I pull out my own journal and write about what happened with Matt. I finish and put it back into the drawer. I check the time and even though its still pretty early I turn off my bedside lamp and I get underneath my comforter. I keep my eyes on the ceiling and let sleep come.

** **This was sort of a short filler chapter. I needed to put something before the next chapter because it's going to be an important one. Please review if you have comments or suggestions or thoughts. I love reading your reviews. I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	8. The First Encounter

**The First Encounter**

"You look amazing." Caroline finds me seconds after I walk into the Lockwood Mansion. I smile.

"Thanks. Where is everybody?" I ask her while looking around. There are people everywhere but I don't see Elena, Bonnie, or Tyler.

"No one else is here yet." She tells me. She turns around and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Are they coming?" I follow her.

"I don't think Elena is, or Stefan. But Bonnie and Matt said they would." She says as we enter the large kitchen.

"Why isn't Elena coming?" I grab a cup from the counter.

"Long story. I'll fill you in later." She grabs a cup for herself and pours us both some punch.

"Is it spiked?" I nod towards the large bowl.

"Of course. Still want some?" She waves my cup in front of me. I take it with a smile.

"Where's Tyler?"

"Probably greeting guests." She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her. "Or setting up the keg."

"Do I want to know how he managed to get a keg?"

"I don't even know. Probably paid a guy." She pulls me through the foyer and to the back of the house.

"There you are." She says as she stops abruptly causing me to run into her back. I go to Caroline's side and see Tyler standing in front of her.

"Where else would I be?" Tyler says. "Glad you could make it Reese. Where's Stevie?"

"Probably with friends somewhere." I tell him.

"The keg is out back, feel free to partake." Tyler raises his cup smiling before walking off. "Happy Friday."

"You too." I respond when Caroline doesn't.

"You guys okay?" I face Caroline.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" She turns around for a second before facing me again. "Lets go get some beer."

We go to the backyard and immediately see a group of people surrounding the keg. Caroline and I push past the bystanders and pour ourselves a cup. We go back inside the house and decide to go dance in the living room. I'm getting into it when I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around I see matt standing behind me.

"You made it. How long ago did you get here?" I lean in a bit so he can hear me over the music.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. I had to talk to Tyler." He smiles.

"The keg is out back if you want to start the party right." Caroline says standing next me. She doesn't stop dancing though.

"Do you guys want refills?" Matt asks.

"Of course." Caroline responds handing him her cup.

"I'll go with you. I need a break." I tell both Caroline and matt. Matt leads the way out of the living room.

"Where is everybody?" He asks as we walk.

"Elena and Stefan aren't coming but Bonnie said she would." I inform him.

"How have you been? We haven't really been able to talk all week." He looks at me.

"I'm good. Still getting used to the fact that some of my best friends are vampires, witches, or hybrids." I laugh.

"It can take some getting use to." He laughs too.

"How have you been?" I ask him.

"Good. Just been working a lot." He sighs. We make our way to the keg and I refill Caroline's and mine cup. Matt fills up his own cup.

"I've barely even seen you all week. Not even at school." I push my way out of the keg circle.

"I'm only taking five classes, then I work all day. I need the money."

"And the distraction?"

"That too. Its just everything lately has been getting so hectic. With the explosion at Mystic Grill and the death of that vampire hunter, Connor, it seems like its getting out of control." He pauses. "You did know about the explosion right?"

"No one told me. But I kind of assumed." I shrug. "I didn't know about Connor though."

"Elena's the one that killed him. That's probably why she isn't here." He says as we walk back to the living room.

"Look who finally showed up." Caroline says walking up to us with bonnie right by her side.

"Hey guys." Bonnie smiles.

"Finally. Now we can really start the party." I smile and hand Caroline her cup. She downs it in a couple of seconds.

"Bonnie needs something to drink… and now so do I." Caroline winks then pulls Bonnie away with her.

"This is going to be fun." I look at Matt with a big smile on my face.

"Caroline was always the best at letting go." He returns the smile.

**Saturday Morning**

I wake to my annoying alarm. It only goes off for a couple of seconds before I quickly shut it off. My head rings as I lay in bed, definitely the reward of being hung over. I try to get enough energy to sit up. My alarm was set for 7 so I could get my bearings before Marley and Adam wake up. Luckily Bonnie was nice enough to drive us all home the night before. I have to go back to the Tylers to get my car today, but I'll worry about that later. I sit up as slow as I can and take a breath. I move little by little so that my headache doesn't get too bad. Finally I get downstairs and luckily no one else is awake. I make and pour myself some coffee. Once finish I go back upstairs and get dressed.

"How hung over are you?" Stevie asks as he comes in my room.

"Not so loud." I go to my closet and start to pick out an outfit. "And a lot. I've never had one this bad."

"There's a first time for everything." He takes his usual spot on the edge of my bed.

"I guess. I usually never drink that much." I lay down my shirt and jeans on the bed next to Stevie.

"You're too good for that?" Stevie asks smiling.

"Shut up. I just got carried away." I look at him. "I need get dressed and get my car."

"I'll go with you." He says as he stands up and leaves.

I get dressed as quickly as I can. Once I finish I grab my phone and head downstairs. Stevie is waiting in the kitchen when I get downstairs. I pour myself another cup of coffee but I put it into a thermos this time so I can take it with me. I put the lid back on and grab a croissant from the fridge. Stevie helps me write a bogus note to Aunt Marley and Uncle Adam. We tell them we went to meet some friends at a restaurant for breakfast and to call us if they have any questions. We leave the note on the fridge and head out of the house quietly. We make sure to not make too much noise and close the front door slowly. We walk the shortest route we know to Tyler's house. I eat and drink as we walk, giving Stevie some as well. We get to his house about an hour later. I go up to the front door and ring the doorbell a couple of times, knowing he probably isn't awake. A couple minutes later the door opens. Tyler looks like he just woke up, wearing shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"I do. I came by to get my keys and car that I left here last night." I gesture to the camaro sitting in his driveway.

"Right." He leaves the door open as he goes back inside. I don't hesitate to follow.

"No one else has come to pick there car up yet." He says as he hands me my keys.

"They're probably still sleeping." Stevie says.

"Like we all should be." Tyler smiles.

"That's all I needed. You can go back to sleep now." I tell him. "Thanks."

"Actually I can never go back to sleep after I wake up. It's a weird thing." He runs his hands through his hair. "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Sure." Stevie responds without hesitation. He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I put my keys and phone into my pocket.

"Bonnie drove everyone home last night?" Tyler asks as Stevie and I help him make eggs and bacon.

"Yes. All of us except for matt, who went home early." I tell him.

"He told me he had to work early." Tyler says.

"Probably." I hand Tyler the plate of bacon. "Lets eat."

"Are you guys going to head home now?" Tyler asks after we eat.

"Maybe. I just got a text from Caroline. She said that everyone is meeting at Mystic Grill for breakfast." I put my phone back on the table.

"But we just ate." Stevie points out.

"I know. I would just go to hang out." I tell him. "And im going to drop you off at home anyways."

"Fine." Stevie picks up his plate and goes to the kitchen.

"I can give you a ride if you want to go." I offer to Tyler.

"Sure. I just need to get dressed then we can go." He follows Stevie to the kitchen.

I wait with Stevie in the car while Tyler gets ready. A couple minutes later he jumps into the backseat. I drive Stevie home first and go inside quickly to say good morning to Marley and Adam. Then I head to Mystic Grill with Tyler in the passenger side seat. When we get to the restaurant I see that its starting to drizzle. I park the car in the first open spot I see. I tuck my phone and keys inside my pocket and grab my jacket from the backseat. Tyler opens the car door for me and rush inside, trying to not get wet. Once we get inside I spot Caroline, Elena, and Stefan sitting in a booth. We join them at the table and greet each other with hugs, as usual.

"Did you guys come together?" Caroline asks as I sit down next to Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah. I had dropped by his house with Stevie to get my car when you texted me." I leave out the breakfast part.

"Okay. Where's Stevie?" Caroline questions.

"I dropped him off at home before we came here." I tell her.

"Cool. We already ordered but the waitress should be back soon." Elena speaks up.

"I already ate breakfast but I could use some water." I smile. The waitress comes by our table a couple minutes later so Tyler and I order water.

"Did you already eat too?" Caroline asks Tyler.

"Yes. I was up pretty early." He leans back in the booth.

"How was the party last night?" Stefan asks suddenly.

"Pretty great and a lot of fun." I recall moments from the night before.

"We definitely had a good time." Caroline smiles.

"Why didn't you guys come?" Tyler asks Stefan and Elena.

"Just wasn't up for it… I was feeling a little tired." Elena explains eating her food.

"Did you guys hang out together?" I ask them.

"Yes. Watched a movie, ate junk food." Stefan tells me.

"Yeah. I'm a pretty cheap date." Elena jokes.

"That's a good thing though." Caroline says.

"As long as the guy realizes he has to spend money on you sometimes." I add.

"He does." Elena says smiling at Stefan.

"That's a really good thing then." I take a drink of my water. We talk steadily while everyone eats. Once everyone starts finishing, we prepare to leave.

"We should do another movie night soon. It was a lot of fun." Elena states as the waitress hands us the bill.

"It was. We could do it tonight, or tomorrow." Caroline says placing money on the table.

"I can do it whenever." I check my phone for the time. It's almost 1. I put on my jacket.

"Me too." Tyler says pulling on his own jacket.

"I'll text you guys later with the details then." Caroline says putting her phone away.

We make sure that the bill was split up properly before getting out of the booth. Everybody prepares to go back into the rain as we make our way to the door. I pull up the hood on my jacket as Stefan holds open the door for all of us. Its still drizzling as we step outside so I put my phone into my back pocket. We start walking towards our cars, which are parked a little bit away from the Mystic Grill.

"Speak of the devil." Caroline says as she stops abruptly.

"Come on love, that's no way to speak about someone" I feel a slight recognition of the voice. I step out from behind Caroline and see a man standing in front of her.

"I thought you were away Klaus. I didn't expect to see you back in town." Caroline says crossing her arms.

"I had to schedule a surprise return due to recent events." Klaus says. His accent seems even more familiar. "I see you guys made a new friend."

"An old friend actually." Elena speaks up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again love." Klaus speaks looking at me as I finally recognize the voice. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out at first.

"I… I have to go." I push past Caroline and Klaus and head to my car. I rack my brain, thinking about what I had decided to do if this day ever came. But nothing comes to mind. The sound of his voice again brings back all the memories I've been working to suppress.

"Reese! Reese!" I hear Tyler and the others call after me. I ignore the voices and walk to the driver's side of my car.

"What's wrong?" I turn around and see Stefan standing behind me with Elena by his side.

"I need to tell all of you guys something. Its… important." I tell them, trying not to look scared.

"What is it?" Elena asks. I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Not here." I grab my keys from my pocket and unlock my door.

"Lets meet at my house then." Elena puts a hand on my arm as reassurance.

"Text bonnie and matt. They have a right to know too." I tell them as I get into my car.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Caroline says closing the door for me.

As I sit in my car, trying to think about what just happened, I quickly write a text to matt consisting of two words: He's here. I hope he knows what I mean. I trust that Elena or Caroline have texted Matt and Bonnie to meet us at Elena's house as I pull out of my parking spot. My phone rings but I ignore it as I turn onto the main street, heading towards Elena's house. At a red light I pull off my jacket and throw it in the back seat. I never actually thought that this would be happening, especially so soon. I stop in front of her house and jump out, ignoring the cold weather. As I walk up the front door I see Stefan pull up in his car and Elena, Caroline, and Tyler all step out. Elena opens the front door and we all pile inside.

I sit on the couch silently as everyone gets settled. Elena tells me that Matt and Bonnie are both on their way and that Damon is also coming. I don't really bother to ask why; he probably should know this secret too. As we wait for everyone to arrive, Elena makes hot chocolate and coffee for all of us. I drink it silently, thinking about how I'm going to tell them that I've been keeping the fact that a vampire killed my family. Matt gets here first. He squeezes between Caroline and I on the couch. Next Damon comes inside asking everyone why he's here. Thankfully Caroline just tells him to shut up. Finally Bonnie arrives. As she sits down, I stand up. I start to pace back and forward in front of them, thinking of how to start. Then I just decide to go for it, just to start talking. And I do. I start off by telling everyone how my family really died. I tell them what the vampire told my mother and me. I conclude with the fact that the vampire had an English accent and that I today was the first time I had heard after the murders.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks when I finish.

"How could you not tell us that a vampire killed your family?" Elena sits up straighter.

"Did you see the vampires face?" Bonnie questions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you the truth right away. I didn't think you knew about vampires existence, and after I found out you did, I thought maybe you'd defend the vampire. I was scared and doubtful, and I'm sorry for that. I should have just told you guys." I admit still standing in front of all their puzzled faces.

"You can always trust us Reese." Elena says standing up. She walks over and pulls me into a much-needed hug.

"You said that you heard that voice today. What did you mean? Where did you hear it?" Tyler asks, speaking up for the first time since I stopped talking.

"The main reason I wanted you all to come here is because I _did_ hear the voice today. It was after we were at the grill." I cross my arms.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Stefan stands up.

"For the rest of my life, I will never forget the voice that belonged to the man… the thing that killed my entire family. I've never been more sure about anything else… today I met the vampire that killed them." I hear my voice start to waver.

"So… you're saying that…" Damon starts.

"Klaus is the vampire that killed my family." I confirm as a tear runs down my cheek.

****Yes. Klaus is the vampire that killed her family. No one knows why yet, but there definitely is a reason. I will probably reveal that in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit in some of the events from the tv show, but I know some might not be in order. Please review with comments, suggestions, corrections, or any thing else that you can think of. I love reading them. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. And make sure to check out Reese's outfit for each chapter on my profile page.**


	9. Reasons and Explanations

_**So I just realized that I forgot to include Jeremy in this little gathering. I've decided to throw him into the scene like he's been there the whole time. Please forgive my forgetfulness.**_

**Disclaimer: All I own is Reese and her family.**

**Reasons and Explanations**

"How can you be so sure?" Damon leans forward in his seat.

"His voice has never left my mind. I hear it every night… every time I close my eyes for more than a few seconds." I finally admit.

"Even if he was the one who killed your siblings and parents, what do you think we can do about it? He's an original." Bonnie exclaims from her spot on the couch.

"Do you know why he… killed them?" Elena asks.

"No. All he said was that my mom was asking for it and that the only reason he wasn't going to kill me is because I might be an important asset in the future." I sit back down in my seat between Matt and Caroline.

"Do you know what he meant?" Tyler questions.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be freaking out right now." I pull my knees to my chest. I always do this subconsciously when I'm scared.

"He must have known your mom." Jeremy states. I'm not that surprised at his blunt comment. I've previously thought about the fact that my mother probably knew the vampire that killed her.

"I know." I say quietly. My mother was definitely keeping secrets.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asks me.

"Talk to Klaus." I state, having already made up my mind.

"And say what… that you know he killed them? That you want justice?" Damon chuckles.

"No. I… I just… I want to know why." I say as I standing up. I take a quick look at everyone and walk towards the front door, determined.

"How are you going to find him?" Caroline calls after me. I look back and see that almost everyone is standing now.

"I wont. He'll find me." I say confidently. I turn on my heels and walk out of the door.

I head straight to my car and slip into the drivers seat swiftly. I start up the ignition and pull out of Elena's driveway. The rain has slowed to a barely visible drizzle. My mom always used to tell me how suddenly no one could drive when it was raining. I smile at the memory but refocus on the road a second later. I push my foot down on the gas pedal until I see that I'm going 50 mph. I lighten the weight of my foot and watch as the needle on the speedometer lowers rapidly. I turn onto the street that The Mystic Grill is on and pull into the first open parking spot. After I close my door, I walk towards the park. I sit down on a bench and wait. I know he'll come.

"Aren't you cold love?" I hear the voice before I see him. I look up at Klaus. He smiles and sits down next to me.

"No." I lie. I realize I forgot my jacket in my car. A cold wind hits my arms and I feel the goose bumps rise.

"You're lying." One side of his mouth lifts into a half smile. He pulls off the coat he's wearing and drapes it over my bare shoulders.

"Is that a vampire thing?" I don't reject the jacket.

"Not necessarily. When you've lived as long as i have, you learn how to tell the difference from when someone is telling the truth or lying." He leans back against the bench.

"How old are you exactly?" I look at him.

"That's… classified love." He smiles.

"Is the reason you killed my family classified?" I drop the question. I look at the floor, awaiting the answer.

"Yes. But it wont be for long." He says.

"Did you know my mom before she died?" I look at him again.

"Your mother and I had a very complicated past. We knew each other before she even met your father." He meets my eyes.

"But she…"

"Lets go somewhere more… private. We have a lot to talk about." He stands and holds out one of his hands. I realize I'm going to have to trust him if I want the truth.

I hesitate but stand up, ignoring his hand. He smiles and starts walking the opposite way of my car and the grill. I follow him to a nice black car that's parked across the street. He walks over to the passenger side door and opens it. I give him a quick look before sliding into the seat. Klaus closes my door and walks around the front of the car to the driver's side. He slips in quietly and starts up the car. We drive for about ten minutes before he pulls into a long driveway, like the Lockwood mansion. The only difference is that this house is twice as large. He leads me through the large front door and into the foyer. I realize how big this house must really be if the foyer is bigger than my living room. I follow Klaus into his own living room, and again, the size amazes me. He walks over to the small bar as I sit on the couch. I run my fingers over the soft cushion. I hear ice hit the bottom of glass cups. The texture of the couch tells me that it probably costs more than my car. Seconds later, Klaus waves a cup filled with clear brown liquid. I don't hesitate to take the cup and take a sip. The vodka stings my throat but it feels good. It gives me a slight distraction. I put the glass down on the wooden table and sit back on the couch. Klaus stops in front of the fireplace.

"You look a lot like your mother. You have her eyes." He says not looking at me. He's right though; I got my blue eyes and dark hair from my mom. People say that I got my dads nose and sense of humor.

"When did you guys meet?" I ask him. He turns around for a second.

"She was about your age, maybe a little older. I just moved back here and was staying out of people's way. I didn't want to draw attention to myself." He places his cup on the fireplace. " We met at the grill. She was a waitress and came to my table. She was so beautiful and vibrant. We had a connection right away. She didn't mind my accent or age… my false age at least. Of course we didn't tell anybody about our relationship."

"What do you mean, relationship?" I slide forward on the couch.

"Your mother and I were… in love." He turns around.

"What the hell?" I feel like my brain is about to explode from confusion.

"I haven't ever admitted this to anyone but your mother. It isn't something I like to say out loud." He says. When I look at him, I realize he's telling the truth.

"That you were in love with a human." I believe him.

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell her about what you really were?"

"Yes. She accepted it. But unfortunately when I told her I thought I should change her so we could be together forever, she didn't accept that. She said she would never give up her soul intentionally." He puts his glass down on the table and sits down next to me on the couch.

"She rejected your lifestyle." I put my elbows on my knees.

"Yes. And I made a costly mistake… I left." He says quietly.

"Did you go back?" I ask him.

"Yes. But only after many, many, many years." He sighs. "When I did, she was married to your father and had just had your older brother. You weren't born yet though."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to her. She forgave me for leaving, but of course would not rekindle what we had. I expected that but the anger was overbearing. I did something I regret now… but we'll get into that later." He smiles for the first time since he started to talk about my mother.

"I have one last question." I tuck cross my ankles.

"I'm guessing I already know what it is love." He leans back with his cup suddenly in his hand.

"Then you should already know the answer." I say flatly. "If you loved my mother so much, then why did you kill her and every one that made her happy?"

"Because, at the time, she knew the whereabouts of something that I did not need anyone else to know, not even myself." He takes a drink. "But now, I do need to know the location."

"Whereabouts of what?" I question.

"The cure… for vampires." He smirks.

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short but to the point. Please review and tell me your thoughts or ideas. I love reading them. Hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Many surprises ahead so stay tuned.**


	10. Didn't See That Coming

**Disclaimer: I only own Reese and her family.**

**Didn't See That Coming**

I know that this is not what I was planning on hearing. Sitting here and listening to this man… the man that killed my family explain everything so calmly frustrates me. I feel like I should be crying or screaming in anger. But I can't. I need to find out everything that my mother was keeping from me.

"There's a cure… and my mother knew where it was?" I ask him, astounded.

"Yes. But not many people know about it, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind" He tips his glass back, drinking the rest.

"Who exactly _does_ know?"

"Don't worry. Most of your little friends are informed, not to my liking." He slides forward and places his empty glass on the table.

"So… you killed my entire family because you wanted my mother to keep the location of the cure a secret?"

"Correct. But now I regret it." He sits back again.

"I thought vampires didn't have feelings?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We can choose when we feel. I felt like I needed to kill your parents and brothers to keep the cure safe…." He starts.

"Why did you kill my dad then? Or my brothers? They didn't know about it." I lean forward.

"I couldn't be sure about your brothers, but your father did know. I had to kill him." Klaus shrugs.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" I cross my arms.

"I didn't kill you because I thought you might have known. And I thought that if I ended up needing it, then I could get you to tell me love."

"Well, I don't know. My mother never even told me about the existence of vampires." I sigh reluctantly.

"Yes. But I bet she left you something that tells you." He tells me.

"How are you so sure?" I ask him.

"Because there are other things that she should have told you, but I can tell she didn't."

"And I'm guessing you know what these other things are?" I guess.

"Correct, but my lips are sealed love." He smiles knowingly.

"It's the least you could do, considering everything that you've done." When he doesn't react, I continue. "You know… with the whole killing my family and putting me through hell."

"I don't think you'd want to know what it is. You wont be happy…" He tilts his head.

"Try me." I cross my legs.

"Fine." He sighs. "When I came to Mystic Falls again to get your mother back, I didn't leave without doing something that I regret now."

"What do you mean?"

"After your mom told me about your father and brothers, I got jealous and angry… really angry. Your father left on business for the weekend about a week later and I took her back… for one night at least."

"My mom would never cheat on my dad if that's what you're saying." I protest.

"She did though. Well not really. She wasn't… aware she was doing it." He puts his elbows on his knees.

"What the hell?" My eyes widen.

"She was under compulsion." He explains.

"You… you forced my mother to… to get into bed with you? You're a sick son of a bitch." I stand up and walk towards the foyer.

"That's not the entire story." He stands up. I turn around to look at him. " Your mother didn't remember anything, but I did. I left after I did that to her. By the next time I returned, she had another child, a girl. I calculated everything and found out you were born about nine months after what happened between your mother and I."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The first time I saw you, I had a hunch, but I had to be sure." He walks over to one of the windows.

"Sure about what?" I walk closer to him.

"That you were my daughter." He looks me in the eyes finally.

"You're lying. I can't be your daughter. Its not possible." I shake my head unbelieving.

"The curiosity overwhelmed me so I had a DNA test done when you were about three years old." He pauses and walks towards me. "It was a match"

"You're lying! Vampires can't have kids it's not possible. And my mom would have definitely told me if I had a different dad… she would have told me." I try to convince myself.

"She didn't know. Nobody did. Everybody believed that James was your father, and I let them. There was no reason to tell anybody the truth, especially your mother. And other vampires can't reproduce, only originals can apparently." He walks a little closer but I widen the distance between us.

"No. If I were your daughter, I would be like half vampire or something, right? And since I'm not, I can't be related to you." I counter.

"The vampire gene wasn't passed down because your mother was a witch and you can't be both. But I'm pretty sure that you have the werewolf gene. I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that one." He shrugs.

"I… I… You can't… just spring all this on me." I feel a wave of dizziness roll over me. I walk over to the couch and take a seat. The dizziness fades but I feel like I'm about to explode with anger or confusion, or maybe both.

"You wanted to know what the secret was, and I told you" He sits down next to me but at the other end of the couch. He can probably tell I don't want to be too close to him.

"How can I believe you? How do I know that you aren't lying?" I ask him.

"I have… evidence if you would like to see it." He stands slowly. I nod my head and less than two seconds later, he's standing in front of me once again, except this time he's holding an envelope. He holds it out for me and I take it being careful not to touch him.

"What is it?" I ask as I open the flap of the tan envelope. I pull out the single paper inside.

"The original DNA test." He answers. I look at the paper and read the slightly confusing information. "The samples are mine and yours."

I whisper as I see what I feared, "They match"

"Told you. You can always trust me love." He smiles.

"So let me get this straight… you knew my mother since she was a kid. You guys fell in love and you left after she didn't approve of your lifestyle. You came back and compelled her to sleep with you, then left again. When you returned next, you suspected that I was your daughter so you had a DNA test done. After it came back positive, you decided not to tell anyone. And then you left once again, even though you knew you had a daughter. And finally years later, you track us down to slaughter my family to keep a secret safe but keep me alive just in case you need me to tell you where this cure is even though I've had no idea about any of this?"

"Yes. But if it makes you feel better, I regret some of it." He smirks.

"It doesn't make me feel better. I don't think anything will." I bury my head into my hands.

"And why's that love?" He asks me.

"Because I just found out that the vampire that killed my family is related to me." I feel the anger starting to rise inside me.

"You can just call me daddy." He winks.

I shake my head and stand, making sure to keep hold of the envelope. I walk straight for the door. I pause with my hand on the doorknob and whisper, "You will never be my dad."

I slam the door after me and run down the driveway. I look around for my car but realize that Klaus drove me here. I feel the tears starting to rise so I don't hesitate to take off my shoes and start running. The floor is cold so this helps me run faster. Running always used to help me get my mind off of things. I don't stop running until I get to Elena's house. I run straight up the steps and through the front door. I walk into the living room and see that everyone is still sitting there, talking. They look up when they hear me. Elena and Caroline stand up, probably realizing that I'm crying almost hysterically. Elena doesn't ask questions but just pulls me into a hug. I hug her back tightly and finally let go. After a few minutes, Elena guides me to the couch. I sit down next to Tyler and Elena sits on my other side, still holding me. She reminds me of my mother sometimes, her kindness and loving spirit, and I love that she still has these traits even after her transformation.

"What happened? What did Klaus do?" Tyler asks once I stop crying.

"He told me the truth… about everything." I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

"What did he tell you?" Caroline asks sitting down on the coffee table in front of me.

"A lot… too much. I just had to get out of there." I shake my head.

"Was it bad news?" Elena questions after a minute of silence.

"Yes." I whisper, debating whether I should tell them.

"Are you going to tell us?" Damon sighs. I push myself off the couch and stand in front of everyone.

"He told me that he's known my mother since she was a child. Somehow my mother fell in love with him but she didn't want to be turned into a vampire. He left but returned years later, after my mother was married and had my brothers, and did something he says he now regrets…" I pause, not sure how reveal the next part.

"What did he do?" Stefan asks me.

"He… he compelled her to sleep with him." I say barely above a whisper. If it weren't so silent, no one would have heard me.

"Wow." Jeremy says quietly.

"He wouldn't do that." Caroline argues.

"He did though." I look at her. "And that led to me."

"What are you talking about?" Matt finally speaks up.

"I… I… he told me that I'm his daughter." I say realizing I haven't let go of the envelope that holds the test results. I place it on the table. "Here"

Caroline grabs it and pulls out the paper. She pauses as she reads the information. I watch as the paper gets passed through the room, reaching everybody. Their reactions are about the same, silence… and a few gaping mouths.

"I did not see that coming." Stefan says after he has his turn with the sheet.

"But it's not possible for vampires to reproduce." Damon counters.

"He said it had to do with him being an original or something." I tell them.

"What about the fact that you would have to be like half vampire if you were related to Klaus?" Caroline says crossing her arms.

"My mother was apparently a witch, so I couldn't have both traits." I pause. "But he said that I probably got the werewolf gene."

"What? Are you joking?" Tyler asks.

"Its possible." Bonnie finally says something. When I look at her I see that she's thinking.

"Well, a piece of advice, try to sustain from killing anyone." Tyler tells me. I remember a forgotten fact; Tyler is a hybrid.

"Thanks… I think." I take my place back on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Elena sits down next to me.

"I really don't know yet." I decide to give her the true answer. "But I guess we'll find out."

****Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was really busy this week but here it is. Please comment with your thoughts, comments, and suggestions. I love reading them. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	11. Secret Crush

**Secret Crush**

As I lay in my bed, I start to think. Think about how much my life has changed within the last few months and how much more it's going to change. I doubt Klaus is just going to let me return to normal life again. I've managed to avoid him for the last week. But Klaus was probably letting me have time to think. And I'm glad if that's the case. I have been thinking a lot lately, about my parents. My biological parents, that is. I know my mother had no idea about me being Klaus's kid, but she could've told me about vampires, especially if she thought we were in danger. It's no use spending too much time on the subject though. My mothers gone now and there's nothing I can do to change what she decided to keep from me.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie have been around me at all times. I think they're waiting for me to break. I am too. I think any normal kid would be overwhelmed after learning that most of their life was a lie. But then again, I'm not really that normal. I don't really know how I'm going to keep all these secrets from my aunt, uncle, and stevie. I'll figure it out though. Maybe I'll just tell them the whole truth. I don't know how everybody would feel about that though. I'll figure it out, eventually. Right now I need to focus on how to handle the fact that my father is really an original vampire. I don't exactly know what that means or what that entails on my part. I still have a lot of questions for Klaus but that can wait.

I sit up in bed finally knowing I should start getting ready for school. I pull on my outfit quickly and finish getting ready. I grab my bag and phone and head down the stairs. Like usual almost everybody's already awake. I've learned the morning routine by now. Uncle Adam always drinks his coffee while reading the paper, Aunt Marley prepares breakfast before Stevie or I come down and steadily eats hers while we eat ours. Stevie manages to arrive a few minutes after I do. We eat rather quietly with some spaced morning questions. After I eat I say goodbye to them and give both of them both a quick kiss on the cheek. Whether or not they know this, its my daily thanks for what they have done for me. Driving stevie to school is always fun. He tells me all the dirt on fellow students so that I'm kept up on all the latest gossip even though I haven't even been worrying about that kind of stuff the last week.

School's been a good thing for me lately. It's kept me occupied so I don't have much free time to talk about things. Elena and Caroline are frequently trying to get me to talk about things but there's nothing to talk about. Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy have been helpful. I think they know I need a distraction. Stefan's been hanging around a lot more than he used to. He's told me that him and Damon are just worried about what Klaus might have planned now that he has someone who could become a hybrid possibly without the doppelgangers blood. They informed about all the hybrid things and Klaus's obsession with making a hybrid army. I didn't question them much about it. I have time to worry about that later.

"You ready for the test?" I hear as I close my car door.

"Yes. I studied so hard." I laugh and turn to Jeremy. He's standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"I barely studied but I understand everything." He shrugs. I wave bye to Stevie and join Jeremy on the sidewalk.

"It was all pretty easy but I need to ace this test." I tell him as we walk into the hallway side by side.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He pauses when I stop in front of my locker. "If you technically graduated already, why are you still going to school here?"

"I don't know. I thought it would be easier for me to get back into the groove of things if I went back to school. I don't mind it. I'm taking pretty easy classes." I shrug and take out my math textbook.

"AP calculus is not an easy class." Jeremy shakes his head. I close my locker.

"To me it is. I already took it. The first time it was hard but now… not so much." I smile.

"Whatever. I got to go, but I'll see you in history." He gives a slight wave before he turns around and heads the opposite way of my first period class.

"See you." I say a second later.

Like every other day, school passes quickly. Notes, studying, quizzes, and tests is the normal schedule. I know that Stevie has practice after school so I head to the Mystic Grill to kill time. Matt works during his free period and after school so I see him whenever Stevie has practice. I park and head inside the restaurant/bar. A waitress comes to my table rather quickly and I order a burger. I don't eat lunch on days I know Stevie has football practice because I know I'll be eating right after school. Matt brings me my food and takes a short break to eat as well.

"Has Klaus talked to you yet?" Matt asks in the middle of our conversation.

"No. But I'm glad he hasn't. I needed space for a bit." I shrug.

"So are you going to embrace your bloodline?" Matt looks up from his food.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the potential to be a werewolf, hybrid, vampire, or witch." Matt emphasizes

"I want to stay human Matt. I don't want to be turned into a supernatural creature." I admit.

"Me either. But everyone who has been turned here, hasn't really had a choice whether they wanted to start the process."

"I know. That's what I'm most worried about." I pause.

"Are you going to talk to Klaus?" Matt asks as he takes a bite of food.

"Yes. I have a lot of questions." I smile.

"I'm sure you do." He returns it.

We finish eating a while later and I pay for the food. I give Matt a quick hug goodbye and head back to the school. Since the parking lot is practically empty, I find a good parking spot. I get out of my car and I head towards the field to watch the end of Stevies practice.

"Reese!" Tyler waves leaning against the locker room building.

"Hey. Are you guys already done?" I check the time on my phone.

"Yes. It ended early fortunately. Stevie's still inside getting ready." He swiftly pushes himself off the wall and walks over to me.

"Cool. How was it?" I ask.

"Practice? It was tiring as usual." He smiles.

"Stevie's always complaining about how the coach working you guys to hard. I just tell him to suck it up." I tell him. I slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, we got a different coach this year and he's a total hardass." Tyler says as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Glad I don't play football." I joke.

"It's a great sport but when you have a coach that you hate, it sucks." He shrugs.

"If it sucks, why don't you quit?" I ask him.

"I need it to get into college." He pauses and lifts up his shirt revealing his abs. "And I need to keep playing to keep up this amazing body."

"I wouldn't call it amazing" I laugh turning my head away slightly but not before getting a good glance at his eight pack.

"Oh really?" He smiles and puts down his shirt.

"I've seen way better." I lie.

"Lets go cuz." Stevie says walking up to us, dressed. I nod.

"I'll walk to your car with you. Mine's parked next to yours." Tyler points towards my car. I don't have to look to check because I noticed when I pulled in.

"Okay." I nod and smile.

"Practice was brutal today. I wonder if he's ever going to let up. The season's almost over anyways." Stevie starts with his complaining early. He usually waits until we get in the car.

"Yes. But that also means that he's running out of time to ruin our lives." Tyler jokes. I muffle a laugh.

"He's already done a sufficient job of that." Stevie states.

"Nice grammar." I smile at him. I can always appreciate the use of proper grammar.

"Thanks?" Stevie goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tyler says walking to the driver's side with me.

"Yeah. Guess so." I smile.

Then Tyler unexpectedly leans in towards me. I start to panic because I think for a second that he might try to kiss me. I get ready to possibly turn my head away when I see that he's just opening my door. I feel stupid for thinking that he was going to try something on me, for wanting him to. He would never do that to Caroline… I would never do that to Caroline. As he pulls open the door, we make eye contact and I take a deep breath smiling. He returns a half smile and I slip into my seat. I thank him, close the door, and start up the car. I put my hands on the steering wheel and finally let out my breath. I lean my head against the steering wheel as I try to steady my heart. I know its wrong, but I realize that I'm definitely attracted to Tyler… of all people. The passenger side door opens and Stevie sits down.

"You ready to go?" I ask him picking up my head.

"Been. Just thought I should let you and Tyler have your moment." He throws his jacket in the backseat.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him still having a firm grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how close he was to you the whole time you guys were talking. I thought you would like some privacy." He shrugs.

"Tyler's dating Caroline. I would never do that… I don't even like him in that way." I tell him unsure.

"Whatever. My mistake." He sounds honest but when I look at him, I see him smiling.

"Tyler is my friend. That's it." I say firmly.

"Okay. Can we go now?" Stevie asks as he pulls on his seatbelt.

"Yes." I nod. I turn on the engine and slowly pull out of the parking spot. When I look over at Tyler's car, he waves. I quickly wave back but turn my attention away as soon as possible.

The weather for the last week has been pretty nice so I'm surprised that it starts raining while I drive home. Stevie entertains me with his complaints of his teachers, friends, and coach. I listen as much as I can while still trying to decipher my true feelings about the boy I've known since I was in preschool. It's a weird thing that I have never even thought about him in a romantic way before but back at the school, I wanted him to kiss me for a second. That makes me rethink things that I thought I was sure of. And if Stevie could think that I like Tyler or that Tyler likes me, who else does?

When I pull into the driveway at home, I don't get out. Stevie gets his stuff out of the trunk and I pull back out of the driveway. I can see the confusion in Stevie's eyes as I drive away but it quickly disappears as he shrugs and heads inside the house. Right now, I need to talk to someone. Anybody would do, but I just can't tell any person that I might be developing a crush on one of my best friends boyfriend. I don't really know where I'm going but I'm forced to decide when I come to one of the few intersections in town. If I turn right I'll be heading towards Elena's house and maybe she'll be able to help me. If I turn left I'll be heading towards Bonnie's house. And if I keep going straight I'll head into town, where I can talk to Matt. I press on the gas and don't turn the wheel. Matt is the only person that I know that would be willing to tell me the whole truth. I look at the clock in my car and see that he's still working. I drive into a parking spot outside of Mystic Grill but don't get out knowing that if I go in, he might not be able to talk to me. I wait a couple of minutes before grabbing Stevie's jacket and getting out. I pull on the jacket as I close the door and hurry inside.

"Matt can we talk?" I ask him while he stands behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"Sure." He responds not really looking up from his chore.

"Would it be crazy if I told you that I think I'm developing… feelings for Tyler?" I put my chin down on the counter.

"Tyler? Really?" He stops drying.

"I sort of just realized it." I sit up.

"You know that he's totally devoted to his relationship with Caroline right?" He puts the glass down.

"I know. And I'm not even sure if its what I'm really feeling." I tell him. I pull off Stevie's jacket.

"When did you start thinking about it?" He asks me returning to cleaning.

"Today. I went to go pick up Stevie and Tyler opened my door for me but for a second I thought he was going to… kiss me." I sigh.

"Did you want him to?" He looks up at me.

"Yes." I admit. "I mean I wanted him to for a second but then I remembered Caroline and now I feel horrible."

"Why?" He pauses. "It's not like you're going to try to break them up. You're not that kind of girl. Everybody has had a crush on someone who's already in a relationship. Just let things happen the way they're supposed to… and you never know. In a couple of years, you could be the one with Tyler."

"Thanks Matt." I smile, knowing I came to the right person to talk to.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret." He warns. I jump off the stool and come around the counter, even though I know I'm probably not supposed to. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I wont." I say as he hugs me back.

I say good-bye and thank matt again. Aunt Marley doesn't like when I take off without telling her where I am so I know I should hurry home. The rain is still going when I step outside. I pull on Stevie's jacket that I brought inside with me. As I pull my hair out from under the jacket I hear a laugh.

"So you must be Reese." I turn around at the mention of my name. The girl standing before me looks around my age. She's taller though, and prettier with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" I ask her crossing my arms.

"No. But I know who you are." She smiles. "I'm Rebekah. But I guess you should be calling me Aunt Rebekah."

****Hope you liked this chapter. Please review because that's what keeps me going. I love hearing the thoughts and suggestions. I want to have the next chapter up before the end of this week. Reese will meet the rest of her family in the chapter to come. Its going to get interesting.**


	12. Meeting The Originals

**Meeting The Originals**

"Klaus is your brother?" I ask her. I can see that they look alike in some ways and they have the same accent.

"Correct." She puts one hand on her hip. "But I doubt he's told you about me or any of my other siblings."

"No." I pause. "We've barely even met."

"Well they should be here soon." She smiles.

"Who?" I raise an eyebrow.

"My siblings. When we heard the news about our brother having a child, we all rushed down here to meet you." She turns her head slightly. "Is this your car?"

"Yes." I look at the camaro.

"Its nice. Mind giving me a ride to my house? I think my brother is in need for a surprise." She looks back at me.

"Um… sure. Get in." I nod my head slowly. I don't really know if I should be doing this but I don't see any harm in it.

"How old are you?" Rebekah asks as I pull out of the parking spot.

"Sixteen." I answer while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Never thought Niklaus would have a teenage daughter running around." She laughs shortly.

"I never thought my biological father would be an original vampire." I turn onto the street that leads to Klaus' house.

"Touché." She says quietly.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask her.

"Now, its just Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and me." She responds putting her elbow on the car door.

"I used to have four brothers." I tell her. I can relate to being the only girl in a family of boys.

"I used to have five… but life happens." She says emotionless.

"Yes. Did another vampire break into your house and kill all your family members too?" I slightly look at her.

"Was it Klaus?" She looks at me. She's a pretty quick.

"Yes. But I figured the quicker I let it go, the faster I can move on." I pull into the long driveway.

"Great outlook to have." She says before opening her door and stepping out smoothly.

"Thanks." I take my keys out of the ignition and close the door behind me.

"They're here." Rebekah turns around halfway up the steps. I follow her gaze and see a slick black car driving up the driveway. It pulls to a stop behind my car. Two handsome men step out of the car, both of them wearing casual suits.

"Its nice to see you again sister." The shorter guy says walking up the steps.

"You too brother." She says as they both greet her with a light kiss on the cheek.

"You must be Reese." The taller brother looks at me finally. "I'm Elijah"

"Reese Chapman." I take his extended hand. He lightly kisses the top.

"I'm Kol. It's a pleasure to meet you." The other brother says doing the same.

"You too." I respond casually.

"Let's head inside, shall we?" Elijah gestures to the front door.

I nod and follow them inside. They don't hesitate at the door to open it. I assume they all have ownership of the house. I stay a bit behind the siblings as we walk inside. I don't want to seem like a little puppy following them around, right on their heels. Klaus walks into the foyer with a smile on his face but it falls when he sees us. He smiles again but not as happily.

"I wasn't expecting all of you." Klaus states.

"Who were you expecting?" Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest.

"Her." Klaus gestures to me. " I see you've met my brothers and sister."

"Yes." I say quietly.

"Lets move this to the living room." Elijah says walking towards the room.

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Kol asks walking around the back of the couch. I sit on one end.

"He fell in love with a human." Rebekah smiles at Klaus. I can tell she's the only one who knew about my mom.

"At least we know you have feelings now." Kol says smiling.

"Very funny." Klaus returns the smile but not as enthusiastically.

"My question is, how did you manage to make something so… beautiful. Was your mother gorgeous?" Kol asks me leaning over the back of the couch.

"Of course. She had to be if Klaus fell in love with her. No brother of mine would love an ugly woman." Rebekah says confidently sitting on the arm of a chair.

"She was above average looking." Klaus responds assuring.

"I can see the resemblance. You have the same mouth, nose… and smile." Rebekah says looking at me. I look at Klaus but can't find any similarities between us.

"Are you going to take our surname?" Elijah asks leaning forward in the chair he's in.

"Reese Mikaelson… I like it." Rebekah smiles.

"Has a nice ring to it." Kol sits on the couch.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I purse my lips. I haven't really put much thought into the fact that I should take my biological fathers last name.

"Where are your parents exactly? I would love to meet them." Kol says.

"They passed away a couple of months ago." Rebekah says emotionless. She looks at me for a second, probably wondering if I'm going to elaborate, but I don't bother.

"Do you have any siblings?" Elijah questions.

"They also passed." I answer looking down at my pants.

"Whom are you staying with?" Kol asks.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin." I respond meeting his eyes. He nods.

"I'm sorry if we seem like we're prying. We need to get caught up." Elijah explains.

"Before you get caught up, we still need to get caught up." Klaus says gesturing to me.

"You guys haven't really talked, have you?" Rebekah raises an eyebrow.

"No. She just found out about me. I was trying to give her time to process things." Klaus stands up.

"Well, why don't you guys spend the day together tomorrow? You can have family bonding time." Rebekah suggests. I meet Klaus' eyes and shrug.

"Great. Now if you all will excuse me. I have some business to attend to." Klaus buttons his jacket and walks out of the room.

"I should get going. My aunt is probably worrying about me." I tell them standing up.

"Don't be a stranger now." Rebekah smiles, not bothering to stand up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Elijah says standing up. He takes and kisses my hand once more.

"Yes. I never thought I'd have a human niece." Kol stands up as well.

"I'm sure you can guess how surprised I was to find out I have vampires for aunts and uncles." I shrug before turning my back on them and walking to the door.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get to know you better, seeing as how we are family." Rebekah says from her spot on the chair.

She smiles sweetly but I can see that it's not completely genuine. I nod my head shortly before ducking out the door. I take my keys out of my pocket and get into my car. I drive straight home. When I get home, Aunt Marley is reading on the couch. She asks where I've been and I tell her that I was hanging with Matt. I tell her I'm going over Caroline's house for a bit to talk about something. She nods and tells me to keep my phone on. I jump in my car and pull out my phone and text Caroline.

**Are you at home?**

She texts back a few seconds later.

**I'm at the Salvatore mansion with Elena and Stefan. Why?**

I think for a second before responding.

**I need advice on how to handle something. Thought you could help.**

Her text comes a minute later.

**Then get your little butt over here ;)**

I smile as I write out my text

**On my way.**

I decide to walk since the Salvatore mansion is only a couple of minutes away. I pull on Stevie's jacket tighter and zip up the front. I slip my phone into my pocket and get out of the car. It only takes ten minutes to walk to his house. I knock on the large door and a couple minutes later, Stefan answers the door.

"What's up?" He smiles and opens the door wider so I could come in.

"I met Klaus' family today." I say as I walk into the living room. Elena and Caroline look up.

"You met Rebekah?" Elena asks looking a little shocked.

"Yes. And Elijah and Kol. They seem… pleasant." I bite my lip.

"Pleasant until Rebekah kills you." Caroline scoffs. "Stay away from her."

"That's going to be a little hard. Her and her brothers want to get to know their niece." I sit down next to Caroline.

"Get to know them then stay away from her." Caroline says.

"And Klaus wants to spend the day with me tomorrow. It's supposed to be a family bonding day." I tell them

"Here's all you need to know about Klaus; He's an original vampire/werewolf, he enjoys killing people, most of his family is crazy in the head just like him" Caroline says.

"That's not really going to help me tomorrow when I have to spend the whole day with him." I shake my head.

"Have you forgiven him for what he did?" Elena asks.

"No. I mean I've tried, but it's a little hard to forgive a man who murdered your whole family." I lean back on the couch.

"I have no advice for that, but just try to relate to him. He likes to paint a lot. Talk about that or his travels. He's been all over the world." Caroline suggests.

"Do you think he really feels guilty about doing what he did?" I ask them looking down.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him." Caroline admits.

"Don't be afraid to tell him personal things about yourself. He is your father and has missed sixteen years of your life. He'll want to know details if he's serious about getting to know you." Elena smiles encouragingly.

"Okay." I nod. "What about his family? How do I handle them?"

"Don't cross Rebekah and you'll be fine with her. Elijah is pretty nice when it comes down to it. Kol is… a trouble maker so keep him laughing." Elena tells me.

"And you are human so keep your neck and blood supply guarded. They are vampires after all." Caroline reminds me.

"I know. I go from thinking I have a rather normal family to knowing that half my family are original vampires." I pull my knees to my chest.

"You'll be fine tomorrow." Elena encourages.

"Thanks. I'll call you after my family bonding day is over." I tell them as I stand up.

"Come over any time." Elena says.

"It's raining pretty hard out there. Did you bring your car?" Stefan asks as he opens the door.

"No. I walked since you live just down the block." I pull up the hood on Stevie's sweater.

"I can drive you if you want." Stefan offers.

"Its okay. I'll be fine. What's a little rain anyways?" I smile. As I step out of the house I hear the thunder. Subconsciously I take a step back.

"Don't be silly. Let Stefan drive you." Elena says standing up.

"Fine." I don't bother refuting the offer again.

"Put on your seatbelt." Stefan tells me as I get into the passenger side seat. I nod my head before buckling the belt across my chest.

"Is Klaus really that bad?" I ask Stefan as he pulls out of his driveway.

"It depends on the day or time." He continues. "Klaus, like any vampire, has the ability to turn off his human emotions. He's perfected it so that he can do that on a moments notice. When he kills, he doesn't feel anything, any remorse or guilt. He does have his moments though when he seems like a caring guy. But we never know how long those moments will last."

"So he's kind of on a roller coaster of emotions." I bite my lip.

"Controlled emotions, yes." Stefan nods his head while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know how to react to all of this." I admit looking out the car window.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks.

"Should I be happy, sad, angry, or depressed about all of this? What should I be feeling? Because I really don't know." I look at him.

"Feel what you're feeling. When you talk about what Klaus has done to your family, how do you feel?" Stefan looks at me for a second.

"Angry." I answer truthfully.

"There you go. And how did you feel when he told you that he was your father?"

"Confused but then happy because it gave me a reason to try not to hate him." I tell him.

"That's how you're supposed to feel then." He smiles.

"Am I right for feeling that way?"

"You don't always have to do what's right." He says.

"I guess." I half smile. He pulls to a stop in front of my house. I open the door and thank him for the ride. I get out and close the door.

"Reese!" I hear him shout. I turn around and see that he opened the window.

"You'll be fine tomorrow. And if you ever need to talk just text me." He holds out his my phone. It must've fallen out of my pocket. I take it and see he's put his number in.

"Thanks Stefan, for the pep talk." I smile and slip my phone into my pocket.

"It's what friends are for." He returns the smile.

I walk up to the front door and open it. I hear Stefan drive away as I walk inside. The lights are off as I go into the kitchen. I pull of Stevie's jacket and put it on the kitchen counter so he can find it in the morning. I start to head up the stairs but hear something in the living room. The light turns on and I see Aunt Marley on the couch.

"Hey sweetie. I just fell asleep." She smiles sleepy eyed.

"I just got home. I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower." I take another step.

"Are you okay Reese? I haven't been able to talk to you about things." She stands up.

"I'm actually really good Aunt Marley." I answer smiling. I don't know if this answer will be correct in a few days, but tonight, it is.

****So the next chapter will cover her day with Klaus while they get to know each other better and bond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one up soon. Please review with comments and thoughts, especially on Reese taking the Mikaelson family name. **


	13. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

I jump into the shower quickly after I wake up. Klaus told me to meet him at his house at eleven. I pull on my clothes and decide to braid my hair instead of wearing it down like usual. My phone is near dying so I plug it in and hope I won't need it. I hurry downstairs and get out the cereal. Stevie comes into the kitchen still in his pajamas. When he doesn't have practice on the weekend, he just lies around in his boxers. I push the cereal box towards him as he sits down. He nods his head in thanks and pours a bowl.

"What have you guys got planned today?" Aunt Marley asks.

"Tyler, Jason, Paul, and Mark are coming over to hang out." Tyler responds through a mouthful of cereal.

"Tyler's coming over?" I look at him.

"Yes. We're going to play the new video games I got." He says as he shovels another spoonful into his mouth.

"What about you Reese?" Aunt Marley turns towards me.

"I'm going over Caroline's house for the day." I tell her. I can't tell Aunt Marley the truth about Klaus. Caroline promised to cover for me if I needed it.

"Keep your phone on you, both of you. I'm working today." Marley tells us both.

"My phone's dead." I bite my lip.

"Take mine. I don't need it." Stevie slides his phone across the counter.

"I need to go and I wont be home until late." She grabs her purse and keys.

"Don't forget your coffee." I grab the thermos off the counter and hand it to her. She thanks me and hugs me goodbye. She leaves and I hear her car pull out of the driveway.

"I need to go too. When is Tyler coming over?" I pour my un-finished cereal down the garbage disposal and put my bowl into the sink.

"Soon. He said he needed to talk to you." Stevie informs me.

"About what?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me the details."

"I have to go. Tell him I'll text him or call him." I grab Stevie's phone off the counter and head out the door. "And thanks for letting me use your phone."

"No problem. Just don't return it in pieces." He smiles.

I respond with a laugh and walk out the front door. The weather seems nice today but it can change in an instant. I duck into my car and pull out of the driveway. I make my way to the Mikaelson house. As I park in front of the house, I see that Elijah's car is still there. I close my car door and walk up the front steps and knock on the door. Less than a few seconds later, Rebekah answers the door.

"You actually showed up." She smiles tilting her head.

"I said I would, so I did." I answer. She holds the door open for me as I walk inside.

"Let's go." Klaus walks into the foyer buttoning his suit jacket.

"But she just got here. Don't you want to offer her a drink?" Kol leans against the doorway of the living room smiling.

"I'm fine." I shake my head.

"Are you sure? It would gibe you more time before you have to spend the rest of the day with my brother." Kol raises his eyebrows.

"Let them go Kol." Elijah steps into the room. "Hello again Reese."

"Hello Elijah." I mutter. I look at Klaus. He puts on his watch and meets my eyes.

"I'll drive if that's okay with you." He walks over to me and puts his hand on my back. He lightly pushes me towards the door.

"Sure." I answer.

"Have fun you two." Rebekah tells us as we walk out the door.

"Sorry about that." Klaus holds open the car door for me. I slip into the passenger side seat and put on my seatbelt.

"It's fine. It's fun to come here." I smile as he sits in the driver seat.

"My sister was always one to entertain." He puts the key into the ignition and drives out of the driveway.

"What are your brothers like?" I look at him.

"Annoying but civil." He smiles at me.

"How old are you guys?"

"Haven't you heard? Never ask a vampire their age." He turns his attention back to the road.

"Do I have grandparents on your side?"

"No. Both are dead." He answers emotionless.

"Any other family on your side?"

"The Mikaelson family lineage ends with you." He explains.

"Do you want me to take the family name?" I look out the window.

"You are technically a Mikaelson so I see the behind it." He continues. "And you are not a Chapman.

"Where are we going?" I change the subject quickly. We're in town now.

"Thought you might want to eat a real meal." He turns into a random parking spot. I look at the restaurant we've parked in front of. It's the most fancy one in town. I haven't been in since I was young on one of my birthdays.

"I guess it is better than the grill." I shrug and get out of the car. He holds open the restaurant door for me.

"Way better love." We get a booth quickly and order our food. Since its only noon, the restaurant is almost empty.

"Is this how you live normally? The rich and fabulous lifestyle?" I lean back in the booth.

"Most of my life yes. But there were times when I was considered below middle class." He takes a drink of water.

"And my mother was the only person you've fallen in love with?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The only human." He smiles. I've realized he likes to smile.

"So you've loved a vampire before"

"Cared for one but not loved." He corrects.

"That's too bad. Guess someone can only have one real true love." I drink my own water. The waiter puts our food on our table.

"You can have more than one. Your mother did." He pulls his plate so it's right in front of him.

"Yes she did." I pick at my salad with my fork.

"What about you? Do you have any… how could I put this… crushes?" He looks up from his food.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I smile.

"I am your father." He says.

"I never talked to my parents about this kind of stuff before." I tell him.

"I'm not like other dads." He flashes his fangs.

"Put those away." I look around me. I would think that he wouldn't want anyone to see.

"Don't need to get anxious." He closes his mouth.

"I'm guessing you aren't the kind of man to tell secrets." I take a bite of food. I could use another opinion

"Scouts honor." He winks.

"Tyler Lockwood." I say the name. He stares at me for a second then puts down his fork.

"I don't approve." He folds his hands together. "Isn't he in a relationship with Caroline Forbs?"

"Yes. I'm not going to try to break them up or anything. I like him, his personality. I'll stick to admiring from afar." I take another bite of salad.

"Maybe you should try to break them up." He picks up his fork again.

"Why would I do that?" I ask him.

"So someone else can have a turn at winning Caroline's heart." He takes another drink of water.

"Ew." I realize what's going on. "She's in high school."

"She's also a vampire. And when you are a vampire, you have to change your definition of time." He counters.

"You are definitely not like the average dad." I shake my head. He looks down smiling.

"I'm not trying to be."

"Good. You wouldn't be very good at it." I smile sweetly. I scoop up a bite of salad.

"I could do it fine, be a normal dad…"

"You're an original vampire who has a thing for a high school girl who is a vampire. It wouldn't be that convincing." I pause, about to take a bite. "But I don't care. 'To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment'."

"Thoreau?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Close. Emerson." I eat the salad off my fork smiling. He shakes his finger at me.

"Nicely done. I should've known. Your mother used to quote the greats all the time."

"I started writing them down when I got old enough to understand them."

"Which was your favorite?" He asks me.

"I had a lot." I pause trying to pick one. " 'Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die life is a winged bird, that cannot fly'"

"Langston Hughes." He says confidently. I nod.

"Great poet." I push my nearly empty plate away from me.

"He was a gentleman."

"You met him, didn't you?" I narrow my eyes.

"Shortly, yes."

"What about Hemingway?" I ask curiously.

"Now, that man knew how to entertain guests." He chuckles.

"Have you been all over the world?"

"Most parts of it."

"Do you like traveling?"

"Yes. But it can get lonely." He continues to eat.

"Did you ever wish you weren't a vampire?" I ask the big question.

"Once." He pauses. "But right now all I'm wishing for is the bill."

After we pay we head outside and start towards the park. He stops as he reaches into his pocket. "I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back."

He heads back inside and I continue down the street slowly. As I walk past an alleyway between two shops I hear a cough. I turn my head to look down the ally and expect to see one of my friends. Instead three strangers stand in front of me. They stand shoulder to shoulder. The man standing in the middle doesn't look older than twenty-five. He has dark hair and I notice he has one blue eye and one green. The girl standing on his left is an average pretty brunette. The other man is blonde with green eyes. The man in the middle smiles when I meet his eyes.

"You look nothing like your father." He says examining me.

"It depends which one you're talking about." I cross my arms. I can tell it isn't a good idea to stay and chat with them.

"You are confident like him though." The girl smiles, but it isn't a friendly smile.

"Do I know you?" I ask them. They don't look familiar but I know nothing is what it seems in this town.

"No. But you are going to have to come with us anyways." The man on the right takes a step forward.

"Why would I do that?" I question them.

"Because I said so." The dark haired man opens his mouth. I see the fangs appear then his eyes turn red. I look at all of them for a second, disbelieving, before turning on my heels and doing what I know I should've done when they first confronted me.

I run.

****I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I left it on a cliffhanger so I want to have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I'm working on a different story at the same time. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review because I haven't been getting many and it's starting to bring me down. I want to hear the thoughts and suggestions. I love reading them so send them in.**


	14. Captive

**Captive**

_**Stefan's POV…**_

I lie in bed, still half asleep, thinking about Elena. We called it off last night. Our relationship was strained lately but her feelings for Damon just made it ten times harder. I knew it was for the best, taking a break. I could feel her moving apart from me. I guess the sooner the better in this case. I sit up and rub my eyes, trying to wake up. My phone goes off on my dresser suddenly. I don't know who would be calling me this early. As I go to pick up my phone I get a look at the clock. It's already past one o'clock. I must've slept through my alarm. I look at the caller id on my phone as I grab it. Klaus. I don't bother trying to think of a reason why he would call me while he's suppose to be spending time with Reese. I let out a sigh as I answer.

"What do you want Klaus?" I push myself further up into sitting position.

"It's Reese, she's been taken. Get to Flores Diner right away." Klaus answers quickly.

"Taken by who?" I pull off my comforter and jump off the bed.

"Some vampires that has caused trouble with me in the past." He doesn't bother to explain further.

"When was there a chance for vampires to pop out of nowhere and kidnap Reese? I thought you two were supposed to be bonding." I respond while pulling on my pants and a clean shirt.

"Get over here and I'll explain everything." He replies then hangs up.

I know Klaus doesn't show his feelings very often but I swear I heard a bit of worry in his voice. That either means Reese is in serious danger or he's just acting like a concerned father. I guess they kind of go hand in hand. I put my phone into my jacket pocket and head downstairs. I hear them talking before I get to the door, Elena and Damon. I stop when I see them standing by the door. I realize she's wearing the same outfit from last night.

"Good afternoon Damon, Elena." I nod slightly. Elena smiles nervously while Damon smiles sincerely.

"Good afternoon." Elena answers quietly.

"Where are you heading off to brother?" Damon raises an eyebrow.

"Reese has been taken by some vampires that have a grudge against Klaus." I pause. "Klaus called me looking for some help."

"Maybe we should go with you." Elena takes a step towards me.

"I'll be sure to call if we need help." I answer shortly before walking out the door. I jump in my car and head to Flores Diner. I try not to think about Elena and Damon being together and instead worry about how we're going to rescue Reese from some vampires with a grudge.

_**Reese's POV…**_

I remember running and then being thrown into a random black car, that's it. Someone put a cloth over my mouth and after that it all got fuzzy. I open my eyes but quickly close them when I see the bright light. I blink a couple of times before getting use to the daylight. My neck feels soar as I turn my head trying to look around. I attempt to rub my neck but I realize my hands are bound, as are my ankles, pretty tightly I might add. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and move around a bit in the chair I'm bound to. I take notice that I'm probably in a bedroom since there are windows.

"Hello?" I call out. Nobody answers so I try again. "Where am I?"

The door opens and three people walk inside. Their shadowed faces are I can make out at first but then the light hits them. I recognize them as the vampires I ran into outside of the restaurant. The girl stays by the door and leans against the wall. The dark haired man moves closer to me but not as close as the other man. He walks behind my chair and bends over me. I feel his hot breath on my ear. I shudder and lean away from him.

"I'm Ezekiel. This is Keith" He gestures to the dark haired man then the girl. "And this is his twin sister Kiefer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" I force a smile "But could you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"It's simple really. Your father did something to us a while back. We were afraid of him for a while but then we realized we could take him out… kill him. And now we're here in your small town trying to right a wrong that was done many years ago. You're our bait that's going to lure him here." Ezekiel explains still whispering into my ear.

"You can't kill him." I narrow my eyes. Stefan and Caroline informed me that in order to kill an original, they needed a special stake. They also told me the consequences of killing an original, not good.

"What makes you think that?" Kiefer crosses her arms. She pushes herself off the wall and takes three careful steps toward me.

"You have the stake?" I question.

"We have enough stakes to kill thirty vampires." Keith tells me. "Show her Kiefer."

"Gladly." She smiles and walks out of the room once more. When she returns she's holding an armful of stakes. As she drops them on the floor in front of me I see that they are ordinary wooden stakes. There's no way these will Klaus and I have no intention of letting them know that.

"He'll never see it coming." I whisper a little over dramatically. I turn my head away in what I hope looks like fear or sadness.

"That's right. Prepare to watch your daddy die." Ezekiel yanks my chair around so I'm facing him.

"Please don't." I beg. I hope they can't tell I'm faking all my emotions at the moment.

"Too late. He deserves to die." Kiefer smiles and folds her arms together.

"I've already lost enough people in my life. I can't bear to lose him." I widen my eyes. My mother used to cave into giving me things whenever I gave her this look.

"I'm sorry dear but he really does deserve this." Ezekiel sounds sincere but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"And who gave you the power to decide that?" I tilt my head slightly.

"Get the tape Keith. I don't want to listen to this little girl whine anymore." Ezekiel takes a step back. I hear the door open and close twice before Keith hands him a roll of duck tape.

"I'm sixteen, not five." I say as he tears of a piece of tape.

"I don't really care." He smiles and presses the tape over my mouth. They leave the room and close the door behind them. Hopefully Klaus will come and get me soon.

_**Stefan's POV…**_

As I pull into a parking spot next to Klaus's car I see that he's sitting inside. I walk over to the passenger side of Klaus's car and sit inside. He looks at me and then explains everything. After they had finished eating and they left he figured out he forgot his wallet inside. When he came back out, she was gone. On the hood of the car was a note. He hands me a small piece of paper.

_Hello Klaus,_

_We have your daughter. She's safe… for now. If you want her back, come to 39203 Puddle Lane. I would hurry if I were you, I can't guarantee she'll be alive for long. We could always use another vampire companion._

_Love,_

_Kiefer, Keith, and Ezekiel_

_P.S: We're not patient._

I study the letter for a moment then look at Klaus. He stares ahead of him through the car window. I put the letter in the center console.

"Let's go get her then." I say determined.

"We will. But you have to be prepared to fight. They probably are planning to kill me. I doubt they know about the white oak stake so they'll have regular stakes which aren't lethal for me, it's a different story for you." Klaus doesn't look at me when he talks.

"I'm always ready. And like the note said, we don't have much time."

"I know."

"Do you think they would turn her?"

"I do. That's what I'm afraid of mostly." He puts the keys into the ignition and starts the car.

**_Reese's POV…_**

The first punch hurt, a lot. Being hit by a vampire, even if it is a girl, does damage. Ezekiel decided that Klaus was taking too long. He decided that every five minutes Klaus doesn't show, Kiefer would hit me. He told her not to hit too hard but I'm guessing she doesn't know her own strength. When the first punch landed on my cheek, I heard and felt a little cracking sound. The right side of my face went numb after that. I could barely feel when she split my lip or hit my nose. She got up to seven punches before the doorbell rang. My head was throbbing and blood was dripping down my face from my bloody nose and cuts that Kiefer inflicted. When I heard the doorbell I secretly rejoiced. I spit out the blood filling my mouth and wait. Ezekiel goes to answer the door while Keith and Kiefer stay to watch me. They hid the stakes around the room and each of them has one in their pockets. I doubt they'll be able to injure Klaus at all.

The bedroom door opens and Ezekiel comes inside with Klaus right behind him. Stefan follows after Klaus surprisingly and stands a couple feet to my right. I feel the worry inside of me when I think about the stakes. They might not be able to hurt Klaus but if Stefan gets hit in the right spot, it will kill him. When Klaus sees me, he takes a few careful steps toward me. He holds my chin softly and tilts it to the left then to the right observing my face. He doesn't say anything as he lets go then turns towards Ezekiel.

"What do you want?" He stares at Ezekiel.

"You dead." He smiles. "It's sort of a compensation for what you did."

"What exactly did he do?" Stefan speaks up. Ezekiel, Kiefer, and Keith look at him.

"What didn't he do?" Keith replies. "He turned all of us into vampires then killed our family and Zeke's family and also every other person we've connected with."

"Why?" Stefan questions. I would've asked the same thing but I'm barely even thinking straight.

"We all grew up together in very catholic homes and Kiefer and I dated his siblings. When we found out that they were vampires we decided to try to kill them. Kol and Rebekah were just using us to have some fun with a couple of humans. With Keith's help we managed to stab them both but not fatally. When Klaus came home we tried to take him down too but couldn't handle it." Ezekial explained.

"To punish us he turned us into vampires, the thing that we hated the most, and then killed our entire families. Then whenever we found someone that we liked, he killed them too if he heard about it. We've spent our entire lives as vampires hiding. Now we're going to do something to change that." Keith says standing next to me. He places his hand on my shoulders.

"Which means killing her." Kiefer gestures to me then takes a look at Klaus square in the eye. "And you."

"I'd like to see you try." I can barely make out the smile on Klaus's lips.

"We can either make this an easy quick death for your daughter or a slow painful death." Ezekial shrugs with one of his hands in his pocket. Klaus looks between Ezekial and Keith.

"Her blood really is tempting." I feel Keith's breath on my ear as he talks. I spit out more blood in my mouth.

"Now Stefan." Klaus says the words quickly and quietly I can barely hear him.

It happens fast. One second everybody is just staring at each other and the next, Klaus is on top of Ezekiel punching him. I hear Stefan tackle Keith behind me. As the fall, they hit my chair knocking me over. I hit my head when I fall and then everything goes black.

When I wake up I'm sitting in the backseat of Klaus' car. I open my eyes and try to remember how I got here. When I see Stefan sitting next to me most of my memory comes back to me. The last thing I remember is Klaus and Ezekiel fighting. I wonder how it ended.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks me.

"My head hurts." I pause. "What happened back there?"

"We killed them and now we're taking you to my house to get you cleaned up." Klaus replies.

"My aunt probably called me. Where's Stevie's phone?" I look around as if I'll be able to find it.

"Here." Stefan hands me the phone. "She hasn't called yet."

"I need new clothes." I say looking down at my clothes then in the review mirror. There's dried blood on my shirt and face.

"We can't go by your house. Your cousin and his friends are still there. We'll find you clothes." Klaus tells me.

We drive back to his house and Klaus helps me upstairs to a spare bedroom and bathroom. I decide to take a shower to help get the blood off. When I get out I leave my hair down and make look at my cleaned face in the mirror. There's a cut over my eyebrow and on my forehead, my lip is split, my left cheek is a mix of purple, blue, and a little red, and my nose has stopped throbbing. I hope it's not broken. I go into the bedroom and see that there is a pile of clothes on the bed. I lock the door and pull on the large white shirt and shorts on. I roll up the shorts so they aren't so long. I leave my shoes and dirty clothes on the bed. I grab Stevie's phone and head down the staircase. Stefan, Klaus, Kol, and Elijah are in the living room talking. When I enter, they stop and look at me. I sit down next to Stefan silently.

"Wow." Kol lets out a chuckle. "They really did a number on you."

"They weren't baking brownies or making friendship bracelets while I was there." I smile sarcastically.

"Is your head better?" Stefan asks meeting my eyes.

"Yes." I answer. The throbbing has stopped.

"How exactly did you kill the vampires?" Elijah questions.

"Staked them." Klaus answers emotionless. I look at him but he's staring at the floor.

"So they wont be bothering you any longer?" Kol smiles while taking a drink from his glass on the coffee table.

"Not any more. They never should've tried to kill me. Its like they thought they actually could." Klaus laughs.

"They did. They kept talking about how I was going to have to watch you die. But since they didn't have the right type of stake, I knew you wouldn't to be able to be killed." My eyes land on Klaus again. He meets my eyes for a second, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"I wasn't worried at all… until you showed up." I hit Stefan on the arm. He smiles and chuckles.

"I was there to get you home safely. And it worked. Not even a scratch." Stefan says confidently.

"Can't say that about you though, huh?" Kol smiles devious.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Stefan asks holding up his arm. Both him and Klaus had offered their blood to help the healing process. But I rejected the offers. I don't want to risk having vampire blood in my system and I end up dead… or un-dead.

"No thanks. I'm pretty quick with the whole naturally healing thing." I shake my head. Klaus stands up and leaves the room. No one seems curious as to why. He returns a minute later with a box in his hand. He sits next to me and opens the box. It's a first aid kit.

"Here. This will help with your human healing." He picks up a tube and squirts a clear gel onto his finger. He cautiously puts the gel across the cut on my forehead, eyebrow, and even a little on my lip. I sit still as he puts a band-aid over the cut on my forehead.

"Thanks." I reply as he closes the box. He smiles lightly and leaves the room again with the box.

"So how was your father/daughter bonding before the whole kidnapping and getting the crap beaten out of you?" Kol puts down his drink and leans back in his seat.

"Pretty good. Ended kind of abruptly though." I tell them. Klaus comes back in with an ice pack in his hand. He gives it to me and sits next to me. I place the bag on my cheek, feeling the cold relief right away. I murmur a thank you.

"Won't your aunt be curious about the makeover when you go back home?" Elijah asks politely. The thought had come up before but I pushed it out of my mind for the time being.

"You're sleeping here tonight. Tell her you're at Elena's. She'll cover for you." Stefan announces. I bite my lip but nod agreeing to the story. I'll have to get someone to get my clothes and phone from home.

"Sleepovers are always fun." Kol states.

"Where's Rebekah?" I change the subject.

"She's visiting an old friend. She'll be back by late tomorrow." Elijah answers.

"You can have her room." Kol says.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I can stay in the guest room." I don't think Rebekah would like knowing I slept in her room.

"Of course." Klaus speaks up.

"I should get going." Stefan stands up. I stand up as well, wanting to walk him to the door.

"I'll walk you out." I smile. He leads the way to the door. We both step outside.

"I just want to thank you for helping with the rescue mission." I cross my arms over my chest as a cold breeze hits me.

"Its what friends do." He shrugs and smiles.

"Where's Elena? You guys are usually attached at the hip." I laugh slightly.

"We broke up last night. We need our distance for a while." Stefan explains. I'm a little shocked by this. The last I saw made me think they were one of those kinds of couples that would be together forever. And when I say forever, I mean forever.

"I'm so sorry." I don't know how to respond.

"Its fine. We needed to do this. She likes someone else and her feelings for him, as a vampire, have been escalated. She couldn't deny it anymore." Stefan meets my eyes. I feel like I've just made things really awkward. A piece of hair hits my face. I start to reach up to move it but Stefan gets there first. He pushes the strand of hair behind my ear. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. And it's not from being punched in the face.

"That's too bad." It's the only thing I can think of. His hand hovers behind my ear for a second before he drops it.

"Yes." He pushes his hands into his pockets. "I got to go. But stay safe and try not to get kidnapped again."

"No promises." I smile. He returns it and heads down the driveway. I head back inside and close the door behind me.

"Shit." I clap my hand over my forehead. I feel the sting before remembering my cut. I lower my hand and walk back to the family room with only one thought in my mind; I really hate hormones.

****This took a while but I finally got it up. Please review because I'm barely getting any and I need feedback to see how I'm doing. I will be changing a few things up in the story from the show so that it will fit better together. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And remember to check out my profile to see the links for Reese's outfits. PLEASE REVIEW, it means a lot. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Walk The Grounds

**Walk The Grounds**

Someone shakes me Sunday morning, waking me up. I turn over onto my side, ignoring them. I feel the hand on my shoulder again a second later. Opening my eyes I see that my room is still dark. I roll back over and see Kol standing over the side of my bed. I push myself up onto my elbows and open my mouth to question him. He puts his finger to his lips and leans down.

"Meet me in the backyard in five minutes." I barely catch the words he whispers.

I sit up and rub my eyes, trying to wake up. When I open my eyes Kol is gone. I shake my head lightly. I check my phone and see that its still only 5:30 AM. I pull on my boots and tuck my pajama pants in. I leave my hair up in a bun and hurry downstairs. I make my way to the back of the house and walk out into the back yard. The cold morning air hits me like a brick wall. The sweater I'm wearing is not thick enough for the chilly air. I see a figure standing in the middle of the yard. Kol doesn't move at all so I quickly walk over to him. I hold my hands trying to keep them warm against the winter air. When I get next to him, he turns his head slightly.

"You're cold." It isn't a question. I nod in response. He pulls off the jacket he's wearing and lays it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I pull it on further over my sweater. "Why did you request my presence out here?"

"We need to talk." He keeps his eyes forward.

"About what?" I ask him. He sighs and starts walking towards the trees that line the yard.

"My brother." He responds as I hurry to keep up with his long strides.

"I need a little more than that to actually partake in this conversation." I stop walking when he does. He turns to me finally.

After the longest minute of silence ever he says "I don't think you're safe."

"And why do you think that?" I cross my arms mainly because of the temperature.

"My brother knows nothing of how to be a father. The only thing he's had to care for is dog, and he ended up drinking it for dinner. The lack of emotion he has, made it possible for him to kill many people without feeling regret. He's done this many times. Now that you're here, it gives those people who have been wronged by him a chance to get him vulnerable enough to injure him. Of course they wont be able to kill him without the white oak stake, but they will be able to kill or injure you." He runs a finger over the cut on my forehead. "If you continue to try to get to know Klaus, there will be many more of these."

"And what do you suggest I do?" I ask him quietly. He takes a moment to respond.

"Stay away from Klaus for the time being. Tell him you don't want to get hurt any more. He'll collect you when he needs to use you." He tells me easily.

"Needs me for what?"

"If you haven't forgotten, you have the capability of becoming a hybrid and my brother will use that eventually, trust me."

"So I don't have a choice?"

"For now you and that's the important part."

"I should go home then." I sigh willingly.

"Wait till he's awake. You don't want him visiting your aunt and uncle." He smirks.

"Okay." I agree.

We walk back inside the large house talking quietly. The sun has started to rise slowly on the horizon. In an hour sunlight will engulf the house, waking everyone. Kol wishes me luck before ducking into his own room on the second floor. I run my fingers over the white wall as I pass the few doors between our rooms. I slip off my boots and place them in front of the mirror closet. My bed is still warm so sleep comes easily.

My phone alarm wakes me 3 hours later. It's not any easier getting out of bed but I do. I put together a random outfit and tiptoe down the long staircase. The white kitchen is empty when I enter so I go elsewhere to look for Klaus. I hope he's awake so I can say what I have to. I find him in the office on the other side of the house. I watch for a minute as he runs his paintbrush over the blank canvas. He acknowledges my presence but doesn't stop painting. He works fast. Within a few minutes I see a landscape start to appear before my eyes. The familiar trees keep my attention on the developing picture. Time goes by quickly and he finally puts the small paintbrush down. He takes two steps back admiring his work. I bite my lip.

"It's the park." I step closer. In the middle of the canvas is a little girl smiling. Her brown curly hair and blue eyes makes her identity obvious.

"It's the first time I talked to you. I had just returned from another trip and I knew your mother would be in the park-she always loved writing in the park. You ran up to me and offered me your lollipop. Your mother called you and halfway to her you turned back, look at me and smiled." He gestures to the picture.

"Its beautiful." I smile. "You're really talented. It looks so realistic."

"Thank you." He says as he sits on the arm of a chair. He wipes his paintbrush with a paper towel

"We need to talk Klaus." I tear my eyes away from the painting.

"About what?" He continues to clean his art utensils.

"I don't think this is the best idea… me being here with you. I need to try to be a regular teenage girl for now. And normal girls don't have a hybrid for a father." I say knowing that it would get the point across.

"When did you decide this?" His hands idle.

"Last night." I look away from his blue eyes. "I thought it would be for the best."

"I understand." He puts his brushes down on the wooden coffee table.

"I'm sorry Klaus. It's just… not the best time for me." I pick at my fingernails subconsciously.

" 'A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water.'" He quotes.

"Eleanor Roosevelt." I guess correctly.

"Good Job." He smiles. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No. Kol will drive me." I return the smile. Klaus moves around the mahogany desk and sits in the chair behind it. He clasps his hands on the top of the desk.

"I'll see you when I see you then." He says emotionless.

I utter a quiet goodbye and knowing he heard me, leave. My overnight bag is still packed with my clothes. I pull the backpack on and head back downstairs. Kol greets me politely and leads me to the car. I put my bag at my feet once I get in. He drives above the speed limit on the way to my house. I'm pretty sure he set the time record for driving that distance in such a short time. I thank him and tell him to say goodbye to Rebekah and Elijah for me.

Luckily my aunt and uncle aren't home so I go straight to my room, trying to avoid Stevie and any questions he might have. Stefan managed to give back Stevie's phone, get my phone and clothes last night without anyone noticing. I guess there are perks to being a vampire. My room is exactly the way I left it the morning before. I throw my bag into my closet and kick off my boots. It's only been one night but I missed my bed surprisingly. Even when we moved to Europe, I brought my comforters and sheets. I've had them since I was little. The sudden knock at the door startles me but I quickly remember that Stevie is home.

"Come in." I say.

"What happened to your face?" His eyes narrow.

"Nothing. I… fell." I feel stupid for giving that reason but it's all I can think of.

"How was Elena's?" He asks pausing in my doorway.

"Fun. We watched movies." I smile lightly.

"Tyler asked about you when he was here yesterday." He takes three long steps towards my bed.

"Oh."

"He wanted to know where you were and how you were doing." He shrugs. "I told him to ask you when you got home so he'll be coming over today."

"Cool. We can get lunch." I suggest.

"I'm starving." Stevie rubs his stomach jokingly.

"Its only ten." I look at the circular clock on my wall.

"I still need to eat breakfast." He leaves without another word. I've noticed when he's hungry that nothing can stop him.

"Bye." I chuckle.

I change into a more appropriate outfit for the warmer weather. I make sure to grab my phone and wallet before following Stevie to the kitchen. He's already devouring some cereal and also demolishing a waffle. I just stand and watch for a moment, taking in the pure talent he has for quick but clean eating. If I ate like him, I would have food all over my clothes. I sit on the chair next to him and wait for him to finish. He burps as he sets down his spoon in the bowl.

"Gross." I look at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" He uses a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Or did you eat already?"

"No. But I'll wait for lunch." He stares at me for a second before putting his bowl in the sink and his paper plate in the trash.

"Whatever. I need a ride to the store." He leans against the sink.

"Why?" I put my elbow on the counter then put my face on my hand.

"I need more underwear. My mom gave me money. Lets go." He doesn't wait for an answer but hurries out the front door.

I follow him willingly. He's already buckled into the passenger seat when I get outside. I take him to one of the clothing stores in town but wait for him in the car. He doesn't take long to get the correct undergarments but texts me that he decided to also look for pants. We still have an hour before we're supposed to meet Tyler so I wait patiently for him to finish. A tap on my window wakes me from my short nap.

"I thought you'd still be at Klaus'" Stefan says leaning against my car door.

"No. I'm not going to be spending any time with him for a while." I answer.

"And why's that?"

I purse my lips. "Its hard to explain."

"Understandable. What are you doing today?" He asks after a short pause.

"Getting lunch with Tyler and Stevie and then nothing." I shrug.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight?"

"Um… sure." I stutter the answer.

"I'll pick you up at eight then." He tells me. I agree and he leaves. Stevie returns to the car a little while later. I tell him what just happened and that I'm in need of advice.

"Is it a date or just dinner?" He throws his purchased items into the backseat.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I hope it's not a date. I mean, he was going out with Elena for a while and its in the girl code that we do not date friends exes without permission." I quickly tell him.

"Girl code?" He asks me.

"I saw it in a movie." I mutter.

"Guys don't really care about the girl code. If they like a girl and they've got balls, they ask her out on a date. It's as simple as that." He puts his feet up on the dash and his hands behind his head as if his job is done. I smack his legs. No one puts their feet on my dash.

"But its not that simple for girls." I start the car. We're late for lunch.

"Then talk to Elena about it if you're worried." He suggests.

"Okay. I will." I nod assured. "But what if its not a date?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about Reese." He pauses. "now can we stop talking about this kind of stuff."

We stay quiet the rest of the ride to the restaurant. Tyler is waiting outside for us when we get there so I park the car quickly. He leads us to the table he already got. The waitress takes our order a couple minutes after we decide what we want to eat.

"So how did that happen?" Tyler gestures to his own face but I know that he means mine.

"She said she fell. But I don't believe her." Stevie contributes.

"I didn't just fall. I… its complicated." I try to change the subject. "Did you guys have fun yesterday?"

"Yes. We ended up going to the school field to play football for a bit." Tyler says as our food is placed on the table.

"We were going to ask Stefan to play with us, but we couldn't get a hold of him." Tyler continues.

"Reese's going on a date with him tonight." Stevie mumbles through a mouth of food.

"A date?" Tyler's smile disappears.

"Its not a date. Just two friends having dinner." I take the first bite of my food.

"Are you sure about that?" Stevie questions.

"No." I whisper while keeping my eyes on my food. "But I doubt he would want to date someone just a couple of days after breaking it off with Elena, the girl he's in love with."

"He would if he really likes you." Tyler leans back and stops eating.

"And what's not to like about you?" Stevie punches me playfully on the shoulder.

"Nothing." Tyler answers for him.

"Or everything." I counter.

"You're a catch cuz, just admit it," says Stevie. Tyler and I laugh lightly before we continue eating.

Once we finish, Tyler walks with us to my car. At the moment I just want to go home and sleep but I know I have to talk to Elena. If Stefan did mean for tonight's dinner to be an actual date, I need to get her permission. I'm tempted to call the whole thing off due to the fact that I don't think Stefan could've gotten over Elena this quickly. My mind races with skeptical questions on the way home. I drop Stevie off and tell him that I left something at Elena's house from the sleepover. He waves me off and I head towards her house. Her car is in the driveway when I pull up so I take a well-needed deep breath and walk to the front door. I knock twice before the door swings open. Damon answers the door without his shirt unbuttoned.

"What's up sunshine?" He smirks. I take a quick glance at his six pack before meeting his eyes with my eyebrows raised.

"Is Elena here?" I ask him.

"She's getting dressed." He leans against the door, his smile widens. I suppress the need to throw up.

"I'll come back later." I turn on my heels and descend the front steps quickly.

"Reese! Wait up!" I hear Elena's voice. I pivot my upper body to look back at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting… that but I really need to talk to you." I watch as she finishes pulling on her jacket.

"Come on in. We were just… talking." She smiles as the last word leaves her mouth.

"Of course." I nod before following her through the front door.

"What do you need to talk about?" She sits on the couch next to Damon.

"Stefan." I pause for a second. "He um…"

"Asked you on a date?" Elena's smile stays on her lips. "I already know. He told me he was planning on taking you to dinner."

"You two are going to make a amazing couple." Damon smirks drinking the brown liquid from his glass.

"Thanks. But are you okay with that?" I lean forward amazed.

"Of course. I know it seems like its moving pretty fast but I've moved on and this… you will help Stefan move on." Elena explains.

"So you two are an… item?" I gesture between them. They close the small space between them on the couch.

"An amazing item." Damon answers while staring at Elena.

"Like I said before, I know its moving fast, but I'm happy. And Stefan deserves that too." She leans into Damon's shoulder.

"Yes. He does." I purse my lips. Apparently they don't see how the whole 'hooking up with the brother' could be wrong.

"Thank you for coming by and asking permission. It's very thoughtful of you." She smiles sweetly.

"No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I tell her standing up.

"Probably not until lunch. We're planning on sleeping in." Elena looks at the smiling Damon. They walk me to the door.

"Oh… okay. Have fun?" I manage to reply.

"We will." Damon whispers and leans in kissing Elena. I just nod and hurry down the steps to my car.

I put the key into the ignition and start back to my house. Elena is not the girl I used to know. She almost seems like a completely different person. But I guess she is. She's not the human Elena. She's the newly transformed vampire Elena. I miss the old Elena at the moment but I know I'll have to get used to that, whether I want to or not. She is still one of my best friends, vampire or not.

****It doesn't feel like this chapter was too long so I'll make the next one a little longer, especially because it will be covering Reese's date with Stefan. I will be changing some things so that it will fit in with my story line but I'm hoping I wont have to change it that much. Now I don't know if I'm going in the right direction with this so please review. I'm requesting at least two reviews before I update again so I know people are reading and enjoying the story. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done writing and when I get those few reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	16. The First of Many

**The First of Many**

Getting ready for my date with Stefan is a little harder than I thought it would be. I don't have any idea where he's taking me so I don't know how to dress; fancy or casual. I decide on an in between outfit. I pick out an asymmetrical shirt and a bra top. I jump into the shower and do my hair quickly. It took me a while to figure out what to wear so I don't have much time left before Stefan is supposed to pick me up. I do my make up and put my phone and wallet into a purse. Stevie is watching TV in the living room when I get downstairs. I sit next to him on the couch quietly.

"You look nice." He says keeping his eyes on the television.

"Thanks. Stefan should be here soon." I run my hands over my skirt.

"Make sure to have some fun." He elbows me lightly in my side. "But not too much fun."

"Gross. Its our first date." I reply after seeing the smile on his face. Boys.

"Sorry. You can never be too safe." He adds.

"Just stop talking." I smile at the screen.

"I think he's here." Stevie breaks the silence a couple minutes later. I hear the car pull up to the house. I wait until I hear the doorbell to grab my purse. Stefan smiles as I open the door. Stefan's dressed simply but nice so I feel confident with my outfit choice.

"You look beautiful." He says looking at me.

"Thank you. You too… I mean you look very nice… handsome." I stutter.

"Thanks." He removes one of his hands from his pocket and holds it out for me. "We should get going. I made a reservation."

I take his hand. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiles. I wave goodbye to Stevie and let Stefan lead me to his car. He opens the passenger side door for me. I thank him before ducking into the seat.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" I ask as we drive.

"Perfectly." He replies. I smile at the road. Stefan drives us into town and pulls into a parking spot in front of Mystic Grill. I admit I'm a little surprised.

"Just wait." Stefan says as he opens the car door for me. I step out and follow him inside. He leads me past the hostess and to the back of the restaurant.

"Here we are." He stops in front of a single table. I smile at the decoration. The table is covered with a white tablecloth with gold accenting. On top of the cloth is a small vase with a single rose placed inside. The plates and silverware is obviously not the ordinary type the Mystic Grill uses. I sit in the newly replaced chair.

"Wow. How did you do this?" I ask.

"It was pretty easy with some help." Stefan shrugs. Matt walks up to our table dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. I smile.

"I'm guessing you were the help." I state.

"He brought all the fancy decorations. I just help set everything up." Matt says taking out a writing pad. "What would you like to drink?"

I look over the drink choices. "Diet Dr. Pepper, please."

"I'll have a regular Dr. Pepper." Stefan orders.

"I'll be right back with that." Matt says before walking off.

"Did I do good?" Stefan asks a minute later.

"Amazing. I can't believe you did this for me." I gush.

"You deserve the best. And I know you like the food here." He replies.

"Thank you Stefan." I say as Matt places the drinks on the table. I look over the menu and decide on what I'm going to eat. I order after Stefan does.

"How are you doing?" Stefan asks as we wait for the food.

"Fine." I answer simply.

"It looks like you're healing pretty quickly." He gestures to me. I instinctively raise my hand to my forehead. The cuts have turned into scabs except for the one on my lip. And my nose still hurts when it's touched.

"Yes. My aunt and uncle haven't come home yet so they haven't gotten to ask questions about how this happened." I tell him.

"What are you going to tell them when they do ask?"

"I don't know. I told Stevie I fell. He didn't believe me, but he didn't question me further like my aunt would." I bite my lip.

"Just tell them that you wrestled with the girls at the sleepover."

"Do you think they'll believe me?"

"I don't know. But it's better than falling."

"Very true." I smile and laugh lightly.

"Here's the spaghetti" Matt places a plate in front of me then Stefan. "And the steak."

"Thank you matt." I say while placing a napkin on my lap.

"Do you think we could…." Stefan trails off. I look up at him to see him staring at something. I follow his gaze to the front of the restaurant. Elena is standing at the door arm in arm with Damon. I sigh and turn back towards Stefan who hasn't looked away yet.

"We can go somewhere else." I whisper. He tears his eyes away from his ex girlfriend and brother.

"No. Its fine." He assures as he quickly cuts through the steak with one quick movement of the knife.

"Okay." I wrap a couple strings of spaghetti around my fork and bite into it. I take glances at Stefan as we keep eating. He glances up every few minutes. I take one last bite and put down my fork.

"Lets go. I'm paying for dessert." I say wiping my mouth with my napkin. Stefan looks at me for a moment before smiling and reaching into his pocket. He doesn't hesitate as he pulls out some money and places it on the table.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asks approaching the table.

"We need a change of scenery." I move my eyes over to the table where Elena and Damon are sitting while Stefan gets up. Matt follows my glance and nods.

"Have fun." Matt says quickly.

"Thanks for the help man." Stefan thanks him before we hurriedly walk out of the restaurant.

"What are we doing for dessert?" Stefan asks once we're outside.

"I have an idea." I take his hand and smile. "But it's not as fancy as that dinner."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." He chuckles.

I pull him with me towards the grocery market on the corner. Once inside I make a beeline for the ice cream and then Oreos. I also grab a small pack of plastic spoons and napkins. I pay for the sweets and lead Stefan to the park. It isn't as cold outside as it has been the last couple of nights. We sit side by side on one of the park benches. I open the ice cream and Oreos and hand him a spoon.

"Dig in." I tell him smiling. I scoop up a spoonful of ice cream and put it on top of an Oreo then put another Oreo on the ice cream. My mom never let me get this far.

"That looks good." Stefan says as I take a bite of my sugar contraption. He wipes off some ice cream that spilled onto the side of my mouth.

"Oh. It is." I smile. "You should try it."

He nods his head looking at the Oreo and ice cream sandwich. "I will."

"Do you like it?" I ask after his first bite.

"Love it. Its Oreo and ice cream madness." He smiles and takes another bite.

"That would be a good name for it." I finish off mine.

"Hows school going for you?" Stefan asks a few minutes later.

"Good. My grades are up and I'm not struggling but that's mainly because I've taken the classes before." I answer.

"I heard that. So why are you even in school?"

"I don't know. I want to be around my friends. I would be bored if I wasn't." I explain. "Why are you in school? Haven't you been through it a bunch of times?"

"Touché." He finishes his Oreo and ice cream madness.

We get full on the ice cream rather quickly. We scoot closer to each other on the bench so our shoulders are touching. He asks me about my family and I tell him. He trusts me enough to tell me about his past as well, including that he was something called a ripper. I'm surprised he's telling me about this stuff on our first date but I'm glad he is. It's ten minutes until eleven when we decide that we better get going. He drives me home and walks me to the front door.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." I hesitate to open the door.

"No. Thank you. You made it one of the best first dates I've been on." He takes my hand and returns the smile.

"I'm just happy you had a good time." I shrug.

"I did." He pauses. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Of course. I'd love to." I tell him.

"Friday night sound good?" He asks

"Perfect. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I respond and put my hand on the doorknob.

"I'll text you later." He says before leaning down and kissing my cheek. I feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

"Good night." I whisper as I step inside the house.

"Good night." He turns on his heels and walks down the steps. I close the door.

I go straight to my bedroom and get into my pajamas. I pull back the sheets on my bed and get under the covers. I can't stop smiling when I think about how the date when. I admit I was worried when Elena showed up to the Mystic Grill with Damon. Thankfully it didn't ruin Stefan's night. I could tell that it did stun him though. I don't know if Stefan will be able to get over Elena, but I can hope. I'm glad I went on the date in the end. It's the first thing I've been positive of in a while.

****Hope you liked this short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but decided not to because i've been kind of busy. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Make sure to visit my profile to see Reese's outfits. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Praying For A Miracle

****Ugh. So I wanted to go with the timeline of the show so that I could put in some of the events but I realized I had said the whole accident with Reese's parents and siblings happened during winter break. I wanted to cover the winter party eventually so I'm changing it that the murders happened during the summer so it fits in better with the storyline. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Praying For A Miracle**

The last two weeks went by quickly. Stefan and I went on three more dates and have been hanging out a lot at his house and mine. Klaus hasn't contacted me since I left the Mikaelson house. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I feel like I miss him sometimes. I haven't seen any of my other vampire family members either. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing though. Elena and Damon have been making more and more public appearances together. Stefan seems to be dealing with it fine. But nothing is ever as it seems.

Wednesday morning I get ready slowly. I had woken up before my alarm went off so I have time to spare. I get dressed then do my make up. After I grab my school things I head downstairs and prepare breakfast for myself. Uncle Adam comes into the kitchen while I'm eating. Aunt Marley follows a couple of minutes later. I finish my food and take my plate to the sink. I hear Stevie sit down at the counter noisily. He talks as he eats the toast Aunt Marley made for him.

"Reese, we need to go soon." Stevie tells me.

"Why?" I lean against the counter.

"I need to meet up with Tyler before class to finish our project for Spanish class." He continues to eat while talking. He doesn't wait for me to answer but jumps off the seat and grabs his bag off the floor. He heads straight to the front door.

"Fine." I say while grabbing my own bag.

I follow him out the door willingly. By the time I open the car door, Stevie already has his seatbelt buckled. I slide into the seat and pull out of the driveway. We get to school in record timing due to Stevie's nagging. The parking lot is barely starting to fill up so I find a spot easily. He jumps out of his seat the second I stop the car. I take my time getting out of the car since we're pretty early. I head straight to my locker once inside the school. I enter my combination and put some books away. I nearly jump out of my skin when I close my locker. Damon smiles at me as he leans against my neighbor's locker. He crosses his arms and just stares for a moment.

"What do you want Damon?" I turn on my heels and start down the hallway.

"So you and my brother are an item now?" He asks. I don't slow down to answer.

"I don't know if I'd say that exactly. We've been hanging out." I tell him.

"Well. I think you should speed things up a bit." He says while keeping up with me easily.

"Why?"

"Because Elena and I are."

"What does that have to do with my relationship with Stefan?" I stop at one of the intersections of hallways.

"Stefan needs a distraction… deserves a distraction. And I think you're a good distraction." He smiles charmingly.

"Stefan and I are fine at the pace we're going. We haven't even talked about you or Elena so I would appreciate if you wouldn't give him a reason to." I smirk shortly.

"Touché."

"I'll talk to you later then." I pick a random hallway and start walking.

"Goodbye Reese." He calls after me.

"Goodbye Damon." I wave my hand slightly but don't face him.

I got distracted when I was talking to Damon and chose a hallway that makes me have to loop around the whole building to get back to my first period. Time is no issue so I don't hurry at all. My phone buzzes in my pocket causing me to pull it out. I answer the call without hesitation.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks after I say hello.

"Just passed Mrs. Sorenson's room. Why?" I transfer my books to my other hand so I can walk and talk more easily.

"Because I want to see you before class." He answers.

"Meet me by the cafeteria." I tell him. The cafeteria is in the middle from where I am now and my first class.

"See you in ten." He says before hanging up. I return my phone to my pocket and start down a different hallway.

Once again I take my time. I get to the cafeteria first so I suspect that Stefan was at home when he called. People have started arriving and the hallway is filling. I keep my back against the wall and keep my eyes open for Stefan. I'm looking down the hall when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and see him standing behind me. I smile. He leans down and kisses me. Even though we shared our first kiss on our second date and have kissed a few times after that, I still get butterflies whenever he kisses me. He pulls away and takes my hand from my side.

"Good morning." He smiles.

"Good morning." I reply smirking.

"So one of the reasons I wanted to meet before first period was to do that. The other reason was to ask you on an important date." He tells me.

"Why is it an important date?" My eyes narrow.

"You'll have to wait to find out." He tilts his head slightly and continues. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

"One question: Should I dress up?" I question.

"You can wear whatever. You'll look perfect either way." He touches my cheek with his hand. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You really need to stop doing that." I look at the floor.

"Stop doing what?" He lowers his hand slowly.

"Making me blush." I look up at him again.

"I like it when you blush."

I sigh smiling. "I'll see you tonight."

"Seven o'clock sharp." He reminds me. I nod and he kisses me again before heading to his first class. I sigh while looking after him.

"You two look pretty serious." I hear someone from behind me say. I turn to face the person and see Tyler.

"We're not." I shrug slightly.

"Are you sure he's right for you?" His eyebrows rise.

"Why is it any of your business?" I cross my arms.

After the second date had gone really well, I had told a few close friends. Some were ecstatic like Elena and Damon. Others weren't so thrilled like Caroline and Tyler. And some were in a sort of in between position like Bonnie. Of course the point that Stefan is probably still in love with Elena came up a few times. I told Caroline and Tyler I wasn't really worried about it but it's been in the back of my mind.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tyler explains.

"Thank you for voicing your concerns… again. But I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." I reply.

"No one wants to see you get hurt. And some of your close friends, including me, think Stefan will do that to you." Tyler goes on. I thank my lucky stars when I hear the school bell ring out through the hall.

"I've got to get to class but I'll talk to you later." I bump his shoulder as I walk by him. Tyler grabs my arm softly.

"Don't be mad I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know but I don't need you to look out for me Tyler. I need you to support me and my relationships." I pull my arm away and continue down the hall.

The day goes by in a flash of information I already learned. I walk into my sixth period English class and take my usual spot next to Jeremy. He greets me with a simple smile. My teacher gets right into the lesson on Edgar Allen Poe and tells us all about his obsession with the writer. I tuck my curly hair behind my ear and rest my head on my hand and try to stay focused. A half our later, he tells us to get into pairs of two or three and work on a analysis of The Raven. I decide to work with Jeremy. With our combined mind power we manage to finish before the rest of the class.

"I saw you with Stefan this morning." He puts his pencil down. The look on his face is serious.

"Not you too…" I sigh.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bash on your boyfriend…" He starts to say.

"He's not my boyfriend." I cut him off.

"Oh. I just thought you two were." He smiles.

"No. Not yet." I shrug and force a smile.

"How are you two doing?" He asks me.

"It's only been two weeks. But so far so great." I answer.

"So why not make the jump to the next level?"

"I don't want to move too fast." I explain.

"Are you afraid he's still in love with Elena?"

I purse my lips trying to find the right way to answer. "I…"

"Reese Chapman. The principal wants to see you." I hear my teacher mumble from behind his desk, his mouth half full with food. I turn in my chair and see Stefan standing next to Mr. Polk's. I grab my bag and binder.

"We'll finish this later I guess." I whisper to Jeremy before making my way across the classroom to Stefan. I narrow my eyes as I approach him. He doesn't office aid or anything so why would he be collecting students who have to see the principal? He shakes his head slightly, telling me to wait to ask the questions. I follow him outside.

"Your dads here." He says quietly as we walk towards the office. He puts his hand on my waist and guides me to the front of the school. It must be important if Klaus actually showed up here. I walk alongside Stefan to the parking lot. I see Klaus, Kol, and Elijah standing by his car.

"Why are you here?" I step away from Stefan's guiding hand. Klaus's eyes go between Stefan and I before settling on me.

"The word has gotten out that it's been confirmed that I do have a daughter. A human daughter. And some important information has reached me." Klaus studies me.

"And?" I ask him.

"That information is that some dangerous, lethal… very experienced vampires are heading to Mystic Falls." Klaus continues.

"To do what exactly?" I cross my arms.

"To kill you." Kol answers.

"Why don't you just kill them like the last pack of vampires who tried to kill me?" I look to Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. "Three original vampires should be able to kill them, right? Four including Rebekah."

"This family of vampires have been competing with us for decades, century's for the title of most dangerous family. They are almost as bad as us and have more siblings." Elijah explains quickly.

"But you could still beat them right?" My fear level just rose a bit. I look at the three brothers. They don't answer.

"Our source tells us that they might have a way of getting their hands on a white oak stake." Klaus says.

"How could that possibly be true? There's only one left." Stefan voices.

"And I thought it was with Elena." I know there is no way they can get it now.

"We were also told they have someone here in Mystic Falls who knows where it is and would be able to give it to them." Kol says impatiently. I can see the anger rising on his face.

"That's a lie." Stefan tells them.

"Even if it is, we can't be sure. Reese you have to come with us. If they do come and they do somehow get the stake, you'll be dead in a second." Elijah breaks the silence. I look at Stefan. He seems to still be thinking about how the stake could be taken. I grab his hand and get his attention.

"Start the car. I need to talk to him." I look at my uncles and father. They silently get back into the car.

"Stefan, I don't know how these vampires could get their hands on the stake, but if Klaus's source is right… I might actually be in danger." I look into his eyes.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He leans down and kisses me lightly. "I need to talk to… some people and do whatever it takes to make sure you make it through this alive."

"Okay." I give him another quick kiss before getting into the car with my vampire bodyguards.

"You're with a Salvatore? I can't say I approve." Klaus says as he pulls out of the school parking lot.

"Good thing you don't decide who I date." I look out the car window.

"Are you two going to have little vampire babies together?" Kol jokes. I can see he's enjoying himself.

"Shut up." I smile as I look away. All jokes aside, I know that there might be a serious chance of me dying. I hope that today wasn't the last time I got see Stefan, or any of my friends and family for that matter. Right now, I'm praying for a miracle.

****I'm sorry it took so long to get this done. I've been super busy with finals and my computer crashed. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I want to get the next chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I need feedback to make sure I'm doing well with the story. Thank you so much for reading.**


	18. Meet The Cavalcante's

**Meet The Cavalcante's**

Klaus doesn't waste time with the drive to his house. I catch the speedometer at over 100 miles per hour. We arrive at the mansion before I could say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. The second we pull to a stop I'm guided inside. We all file into the living room quietly. Kol pours me a small cup of alcohol. I hesitate to take the glass.

"To calm the nerves." He says. I grab the cup and take a drink.

"Thanks." I mutter and place the glass on the table. I sit back on the couch and try to relax. I have a feeling it isn't possible.

"So what is our plan exactly?" Kol asks aloud. He sits on the couch next to me. Klaus looks at me but doesn't answer. "Don't tell me you can't think of a plan?"

"Well first we should worry about the stake. Then we can figure out a plan." Klaus finally speaks.

"Stefan's handling it." I tell them.

"I doubt they can get there dirty little hands on the only white oak stake. Elena would have to have been very careless." Elijah states. I nod, agreeing.

"We have to be ready for anything. You know what the Cavalcante's are possible of doing." Klaus pours himself a glass.

"Yes brother. But it's likely that our source was wrong." Elijah leans back in his armchair.

"Why is it so important for these vampires to kill me?" I ask shaking my head.

"Like I told you. You're considered a weakness now in my brother. And that can be lethal." Kol looks at me.

"You told her this?" Klaus steps away from the liquor station.

"Of course, because its true. The farther away from you, the safer she will be." Kol stands up. They both take a couple of swift steps toward each other.

"You had no right." Klaus glares.

"She deserved to know that just like she deserves to know the whole truth." Kol smiles despite the serious tone in his voice.

"No she doesn't… not yet." Klaus pauses. I can see the anger start to appear on his face. "And you cant tell her."

"What do I deserve to know?" I stand up also. Klaus and Kol don't break their eye contact. I clear my throat and repeat the question. Klaus looks away from Kol and opens his mouth. The doorbell rings through the house.

"I'll get it." Klaus says walking past me to answer the door. I sigh and sit back down with Kol. Klaus re-enters the room a minute later, but not alone.

"We have company." Klaus mutters as Stefan, Elena, Damon, Tyler, and Caroline follow him into the family room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I stand up once again, surprised.

"Whether we like it or not, we've all been turned by a vampire in this room or by a vampire descending from someone in this room. We're here to make sure we're not killed as well." Damon states. I can tell he's not necessarily happy.

"And to protect you of course." Caroline adds quickly. I hug each of them, skipping over Damon, even though he extends his arms. As I lean in to hug Tyler, I hesitate and pull back. Lately, whenever I'm in the same room as him, I just want to be closer to him. Hugging him would not be a good idea.

"Uh…" I purse my lips. I extend my hand smiling. He shakes it hesitantly. I quickly turn to my other friends. "Thank you guys for coming. But are you sure you want to do this? You might get hurt."

"Don't worry about us. You're the one we should be worried about, being human and all" Damon says poking me on the nose. I pull my head away from his touch. I walk back to the couch quietly.

"What was that about?" Elena asks while she sits on my other side.

"I don't know. Damon's weird." I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Not that. I'm talking about that awkward moment with Tyler." She laughs softly.

"What are you talking about? We just… shook hands." I smile but realize how stupid that sounds out loud.

"You know its okay to hug a friends boyfriend right? As long as you're not secretly trying to steal him away." She shrugs.

"No possibility of that happening." I assure.

"Oh, I know. Tyler loves Caroline. He would never hurt her like that. Neither would you. I mean its not like you like him more than a friend." She says before standing up.

"Of course not." I wave the comment away. I wait until she walks away to bury my face in my hands. I lift my head and see Kol watching me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He pauses. "But it looks like you've got another situation on your hands."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I may not have been alive for a couple of decades but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to like two guys at the same time." He answers.

"I… I…" I stutter

"No need to explain it to me." Kol stands and buttons his dress jacket.

"So do we need to worry about the stake?" Klaus asks loudly. I look up to see him talking to Elena.

"Yes." Elena answers after a short pause. "I swear I hid it well. Someone must've been watching or something."

"So you don't know where it is?" Klaus steps towards her. She steps back.

"It's missing." She whispers.

"Where did you hide it?" Kol steps toward Elena.

"Under my mattress." She replies quietly.

"That is the most expected hiding spot known to man… other than under your pillow." Klaus's voice is near yelling tone.

"I know that now." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stop attacking her." Stefan steps between Elena and Klaus. "She made a mistake."

"A mistake that could cost us all of our lives." Klaus says as he takes a step towards Stefan. Stefan takes a step as well leaving them inches apart.

"Do you know that you're not supposed to kill the people trying to help you? It's considered rude." Stefan glares Klaus down as if they're fighting over territory.

" Do you know that you're not supposed to get a new girlfriend if you're still in love with your ex? It's considered… pathetic." Klaus counters.

"That's enough." I stand up and walk over to them. They look like they're about to start fighting. I put a light hand on both of their chests and push them apart. "Shouldn't we be worrying about the fact that the vampires coming to kill us can actually get their hands on the stake"

"She's right. We need to focus on making a plan." Caroline speaks up.

"Yes." Klaus pauses. "I suggest we find someplace to confront the Cavalcante's where we can't be surprised."

"Any suggestions?" Damon asks aloud.

"We could go to the lake house." Elena suggests after a minute of silence. "Jeremy's living up there but he could help since he is a vampire hunter."

"We might want to hurry then." Tyler says. I realize that it's already been an hour since Klaus pulled me out of school.

"I'll text Jeremy." Elena tells us.

"Did your source tell you when the vampire family is coming into town?" Caroline looks at Klaus.

"Later tonight." Klaus answers.

"I'll drive Elena… and Caroline." Stefan offers.

"Its okay. Tyler has his car. I'll go with him." Caroline smiles at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you take Reese since she is pretty much your girlfriend." Tyler looks at Stefan. Stefan opens his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"It's okay. I'll go with Klaus." I shrug my shoulders and stand next to Kol and Klaus.

I ignore Stefan's obvious excitement to be with Elena in the same car and go with Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. I get into the backseat with Kol and we head off to the cabin. Again, Klaus drives above the speed limit and we get to the house before anybody else. I knock on the front door lightly. Jeremy opens the door with a smile on his face. I see his smile fall when he looks over my shoulder. He looks at me and nods his head towards the house. I walk past him and into the house. I hear the door shut behind me.

"Why'd you close the door?" I ask when I see that no one came in behind me.

"I'm not going to invite them in." He folds his arms.

"Why not?"

"I can't. They can't be trusted." He explains.

"Jeremy, there are some psycho vampires after me and them. You know that if all the originals die, so will Elena. We wanted to lure them here so we could have the upper hand and hopefully live." I take a step towards the door.

"I'll invite them in but I'm not inviting in some psycho vampires." He smiles lightly. I nod and put my hand on the doorknob and pull it open.

"You know that closing the door in someone's face is very rude." Klaus smiles as I open the door.

"You can't blame him for hesitating to invite you in. You don't have the cleanest record." I return his smile.

"You can come in." Jeremy says from behind me. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah walk past me.

"Cozy place you got here." Kol runs his finger over the back of the couch in the living room.

"Thanks. It was my parents." Jeremy replies quietly.

"You and Reese have some things in common. You inherited a house from your dead parents." Kol points out. I make awkward eye contact with Jeremy for a second before looking away.

"I think Stefan's here." I hear a car pull up in the driveway. I join Jeremy to see who it is.

I watch Elena step out of the car followed by Damon. Damon slips his arm around Elena's waist. Stefan is also watching them, quite closely. I clear my throat and Stefan turns his attention to me.

"How long ago did you get here?" Stefan asks as he gets out of the car. I walk down the porch steps to meet him.

"Not long." I smile. He looks back at Elena before he takes two quick steps towards me and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer him. He leans in to kiss me but I turn my head so his lips land on my cheek. I don't meet his eyes when he pulls back.

"Tyler should probably be here soon." I mummer. Stefan, Elena, and Damon follow me to the porch where Jeremy is waiting. Jeremy invites everybody inside.

"The love triangle arrives." Klaus says as we walk through the door. I purse my lips as I sit on the couch next to Jeremy.

"Ignore him." Jeremy whispers into my ear.

"Its harder than it sounds." I hug my knees to my chest. We wait for Tyler and Caroline to arrive before we keep planning. They finally get to the cabin about ten minutes after Stefan. Jeremy invites them in after some persuasion.

"So who exactly are we dealing with?" I ask after we all sit down in the living room.

"The Cavalcante family currently consists of nine vampire siblings. The oldest sister, Ellie, is sort of their leader. Her twin brother, Ethan, is her right hand man. The third oldest brother is Joseph. Then there's Olivia, Abraham, and Patrick. The three youngest, William, Nolan, and Rhia are the most naive. They make rash decisions and don't think things through." Klaus describes. "Their mother was turned by her second husband after her first husband had died. She then turned each of her kids on their eighteenth birthday as a gift."

"A gift? Did they have a choice?" Jeremy asks.

"Each of them has a different answer. Some say she forced them, others say she didn't give them another option, and some said they asked her to change them." Elijah responds.

"How exactly did you run into each other?" I question.

"I met Olivia through a mutual friend. After we pursued a relationship and it didn't work out our families fought and of course we won. We had killed the tenth sibling, the youngest girl during the fight. And they promised to kill us all and get revenge for their sister." Kol explains.

"So do you date every crazy vampire?" I cock my head to the side smiling.

"Only the ones who like revenge apparently." He answers returning my smile.

"We need a plan, like now. We don't know when they're going to show up." Tyler shifts in his seat next to me. I try to casually move over towards Jeremy on the couch. The farther away from Tyler, the better.

"We should take them head on. There is no use making up an intricate plan. Ellie is one of the smartest vampires I've met. Her and her twin brother are a deadly duo, mix in their seven siblings, and they are a force to be reckoned with." Klaus sighs.

"Klaus is right. There's no doubt there will be fighting so the most we can do is prepare for that." Elijah agrees.

"We'll have to fight outside since they wont be invited inside." I add.

"We? You're staying inside. One of the main reasons we're out here is to protect you, we can't have you outside in the mix of things and risk you getting hurt." Klaus looks at me. I don't bother arguing.

"You too Jeremy." Elena whispers.

"I'm ready to fight. I've been training with Matt." He argues.

"You're not ready to fight nine healthy, strong, smart vampires. The only reason I'm allowing all of them…" Klaus gestures to everybody else. "…fight is because they are vampires and they might be able to stay alive."

"Fine. But if there is trouble, I'm coming out." Jeremy says leaning back on the couch.

"We have some time to kill, seeing as how they're coming all the way from California." Kol tells us.

"Any advice on how to fight them?" Stefan asks. I have no use being here while they discuss fighting strategies so I stand and excuse myself. I walk out the back of the house and down to the short pier standing over the lake.

"It's pretty out here." I turn to see Tyler standing a few feet behind me.

"Yeah. Great view." I look back at the lake and tell myself to keep the conversation short.

"Didn't your family used to have a lake house out here too?" Tyler asks. I hear him take a few steps towards me.

"Yes. But we sold it." I tell him.

"You know that Stefan's not over Elena right? He still loves her." Tyler stops beside me. I purse my lips.

"I already know your opinion on the matter Tyler." I cross my arms over my stomach.

"I know that I'm not the only one who sees it. He still looks at her the way he did when they were together." He adds quietly.

"My relationship with Stefan is my problem not yours."

"I know."

"Then why do you care so much? Why bother telling me almost every day that you don't think I should be with him?" I tear my eyes away from the lake and look at Tyler, awaiting his answer.

"I'm just looking out for you." He meets my eyes.

"I don't need you to look out for me. I need you to tell me the truth about why you're so set on making me stop seeing Stefan."

"I don't like seeing you with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I see you two together I feel like I should be in his spot." He sighs.

"If this is going where I think it is, stop. You have Caroline and I have Stefan" I respond calmly.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do? You are with Caroline Tyler. She is your girlfriend and I am one of her closest friends." I pause. "I could never do that to her."

"What about you going out with Stefan? He's one of your best friends ex's too."

"It's not the same thing. Elena told me that it was okay to date him. Caroline would never say those words, and you know that."

"Reese… I am drawn to you whenever I'm in a room with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Tyler, stop. This… us will never happen." I enunciate every word clearly.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too." My heart skips a beat as he steps closer leaving us only inches apart.

"This conversation is over." I step back. "And when we go back inside, I want you to pretend that we never had this talk. Okay?"

"You can't avoid your feelings forever." He steps towards me again.

"I can sure try." I turn on my heels and hurry back to the house. I push every positive feeling about Tyler out of my head. I enter the house with a small smile on my lips.

"…never underestimate them. They have a good education on fighting skills." Klaus says as I sit on the couch next to Stefan. I loop my arm though his. He smiles at me before leaning over slightly to kiss me. I kiss him back without hesitation. When we pull apart I catch a glimpse of Tyler standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Where did you go?" Stefan whispers into my ear. Everybody else is focused on Klaus' little lesson.

"I had to get some air." I respond.

"Can we go talk in private somewhere?" The smile on his face remains but his eyes have a serious look in them.

"Of course." He takes my hand and leads me past Tyler. I keep my head down hoping to avoid eye contact. Stefan holds my hand as we walk down to the edge of the pier.

"I wanted to do this tonight at dinner but seeing as how we'll be a little busy, I thought I'd just ask you now." He pauses and grabs my other hand with his. "Reese, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I answer. He places his hand softly on my cheek and leans. Our lips meet and I smile as Stefan pulls away.

"I was afraid you were going to say no."

"Why would I say no?"

"Elena." Stefan whispers the word as if he's not allowed to say it.

"Elena has nothing to with our relationship. I like you and you like me. There's no reason we shouldn't be together." I push any doubt out of my mind.

"Of course. You're right. I had no reason to be worried." He chuckles quietly.

"Lets go back inside. The Cavalcante's could show up any minute." I grab his hand and pull him alongside me to the house. We're about to step off the pier and onto the dirt floor when a girl appears a few feet in front of us. Stefan's grasp on my hand tightens.

"Seeing as how I can smell your blood from here, I'd have to say you are Reese Mikaelson." The girls voice is small but it reaches my ears easily.

"And you must be Ellie Cavalcante." I know I guessed her name correctly.

"We're both right I guess." Ellie laughs confidently. A boy with the same colored hair and the same green eyes emerges next to her once her laugh disappears in the wind. I assume this is her twin brother Ethan

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to take her now. Unless you want this to end badly for the both of you." The boy has the same confident demeanor as Ellie.

"I can't let you do that." Stefan takes a step out in front of me. I keep my eyes on Ellie and her brother.

"My brother shouldn't have lied. We had already decided to kill each of you as painfully as possible." Ellie shrugs. I realize that neither her nor her brother's voice has gone above a whisper. They must not want Klaus to know they're here yet.

"You're not going to be able to kill us." Stefan says with the same touch of confidence the siblings have.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to disappoint you but when us Cavalcante's set our minds to something, we get it done. No matter what." Ellie's voice rises a bit before she lowers it again.

"That's funny. The Mikaelson family has the same motto." I smile.

"Well they wont be able to do much when we stab them with this." Ellie holds up the familiar white oak stake. I take a deep breath.

"Klaus! They're here!" I yell as loud as I can. I know he heard me.

"Ethan, get her!" Ellie's voice screeches through the air. Ethan starts towards me but Stefan cuts him off by tackling him to the ground.

"Joseph, get her!" Ellie barks the next set of commands towards the trees. "Abraham, Nolan, Patrick get the Originals!"

I don't stop to think, instead I run. I head straight for the house. I only take a couple of steps before I feel someone run into me. We hit the ground with a loud thud. My head starts to throb from hitting the floor. A teenage boy rolls over on top of me. His hand hits my face like a brick. I spit out the blood that instantly floods my mouth. The guy I suspect to be Joseph holds my arms down by my side with his feet so his hands are free. He punches me again, harder this time. Again I react with spitting out the blood in my mouth and trying to get my hands free. He smiles and wraps one of his hands around my neck. He stands easily and pulls me up with him. Joseph keeps his hand around my neck as he raises me so my feet no longer touch the ground. I claw at his hand but I can tell he doesn't feel any pain.

"My sister said she wants to be the one to kill you. But I think she'll get over it if I accidentally bite you." Joseph smirks and places me on the ground again.

He knocks my feet out from under me and skillfully lands on top of me again. His hand leaves my neck for a second and lands on my shoulder. His other hand lands on my head. He pushes my head away from my shoulder and leans down. I feel him bite into my neck. I don't know if it's just me but I swear I feel him sucking my blood. I've never been bitten before so I'm not sure if you're usually supposed to feel it. I start to move the only part of my body I can, my legs. I swing my legs around and kick them into the air as hard as I can. I know I must look ridiculous but I'm just hoping Joseph will loose his balance and fall off of me. It doesn't work though. I feel myself starting to get weaker the longer he bites me. I stop kicking and try to focus on what's going on around us. I hear people fighting, I can hear the punches and kicks and people hitting the floor. I just hope someone can get this lunatic off of me before he sucks me dry.

I feel somebody hit Joseph off from on top of me suddenly. I put my hand to my neck and look at it. Even though my hand was only on my neck for a second, it's already covered in blood. I manage to push myself to my feet slowly. Joseph is still fighting the person who saved me when I stand. I catch a glimpse of Tyler's face as they wrestle on the floor.

"Go Reese!" Tyler yells when he sees me. I run as quickly as I can with my hand on my neck to the front door of the cabin. I put my free hand on the doorknob and try to open it but it's locked. I bang on the door as hard as I can until it opens. Jeremy has a stake in his hand when he opens the door but drops it when he sees me. He pulls me through the doorway and picks me up in his arms. I let him carry me to the couch. When he puts me down I pull my hand away from my neck. I can feel myself getting weaker.

"Holy shit. What happened to you out there?" Jeremy's expression tells me that there's more blood than there should be. He hurries out of the living room and returns a minute later with a first aid kit in his hand. I sit still as he starts to wipe my neck with a wet towel. I start to take deeper breaths.

"It's still bleeding." Jeremy says as he reaches into the kit again. I turn my head towards the back of the couch and close my eyes. I'm just tired. I know if I sleep a little I'll feel better.

"Reese. You've got to keep your eyes open okay?" He mummers. I feel him wipe the towel over my neck again but this time he puts pressure on it. I open my eyes for a second and close them again.

"I just need to sleep for a little bit." My sentence comes out breathy.

"No. You don't need to sleep. You need to stay awake." Jeremy pushes down on my neck a little harder. I keep my eyes closed this time.

"What happened to her?" I hear someone say faintly in the background.

"I don't know. She came back inside like this. I've been trying to stop the bleeding." Jeremy answers.

"Reese. Look at me." I force myself to open my eyes and turn my head back towards Jeremy. Klaus is kneeling next to him. I watch as he bites his own wrist. My confusion escalates when he lifts my head and sits behind me. He lets my head leans against his chest and puts his bitten wrist to my mouth.

"You need to drink this now." He whispers into my ear. I shake my head and pull away. "It will stop the bleeding and the pain."

I sigh and grab his wrist with my bloodied hand. I put his wrist to my mouth and drink the liquid coming out from the bite. I drink as much as I can before feeling overwhelmingly tired again. Klaus stands up and places my head on a pillow.

"Shouldn't she be feeling better?" Jeremy stands up beside Klaus.

"It takes time. She can sleep now." Klaus says. His last few words reach my ears as I close my eyes and let sleep come.

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to have the next chapter up soon and it will cover the aftermath of the fight and also some details that we missed. Please review with any comments you might have. I love reading them. **


	19. Change Is In The Air

**Change Is In The Air**

_**Stefan's POV…**_

Reese has been asleep for over an hour and she hasn't even moved. Klaus fed her his blood so she should be feeling better. The bite mark on her neck healed and the blood stopped which is good but she still hasn't woken up yet. Jeremy said that she lost a lot of blood while she was in the house and probably lost more outside. I tried to protect her but couldn't. There were so many of them and it happened so fast. If she dies, it will be on me. Everybody else is fine, if you don't count the Cavalcante's. They are all dead, except Olivia. We're keeping her tied up in one of the guest bedrooms until we decide what to do with her. She's the only one gave up during the fight when she saw that all her siblings were killed. I watch as Tyler puts a blanket over Reese and pushes a piece of hair out of her face. I can tell he likes her. But she's mine. And he's with Caroline. Fortunately for him, she's in the kitchen or she would know too.

"Why don't you go help Caroline in the kitchen? I can watch Reese." I walk around the coffee table.

"Apparently not close enough. I was the one that saved her from being killed out there." Tyler says loud enough for just me to hear.

"And I thank you for that. She probably will too. But now I suggest you go help your girlfriend while I help mine." I match his voice level.

"She said you two weren't at that level yet."

"Before the Cavalcante's attacked us, I asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes." I smile.

"Why would you do that to her? Everybody knows that you still love Elena. And if you had to choose between her and Reese, I bet you'd choose Elena without a second thought." He shakes his head. "If you really cared about Reese, you'd break it off before you hurt her."

"I do care about Reese. That is why I'm with her. This has nothing to do with Elena."

"It has everything to do with Elena." He pauses. "A month ago you were madly in love with her, willing to take the cure to be with her. No one would be able to get over someone they loved that much in one month. It's not possible."

"Never say never. I am willing to work on getting over Elena because I do care about Reese and I do want to be with her. It might take some time, but I'm committed to Reese. So I suggest you back off." I clench my fists at my side, my anger rising.

"You will never be good enough for her." He says before walking off towards the kitchen.

"And you will? Maybe Caroline would like to know how you feel about Reese."

"If you tell Caroline anything I will…" He starts.

"What? Kill me? I'd like to see you try Tyler." I take a couple of short steps closer to him. "Here. I'll give you the first shot."

"What's going on?" Elena asks as she walks into the living room with snacks and Caroline follows her with sodas.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Tyler says after a short pause.

"Yes. Just giving him some advice." I add with a smile.

"Advice on what?" Caroline sets down the sodas and takes a chip.

"Relationships." I answer. "He needed ideas for a special date."

"Aw. A nice dinner is always good for a special date." Caroline walks over to Tyler and kisses him. He kisses her back with barely any hesitation. I turn my attention back to Reese.

"Klaus is confident she'll wake up soon." Elena says sitting on the coffee table next to me.

"He's been saying that for the last half hour." I keep my eyes on Reese's unmoving body.

"She will wake up eventually." Klaus walks into the living room.

"Her body probably just needs time to recuperate." Caroline stays next to Tyler.

"I know. But usually when someone is fed vampire blood, they heal in a couple of minutes. Why is it taking her over an hour just to wake up?" Tyler asks.

"She didn't drink that much before she passed out." Klaus sits next to Reese on the couch.

"Should we give her more?" Elena questions.

"No. I doubt it would help." Klaus looks at Reese. "Healing takes time."

_**Reese's POV…**_

After I passed out I was encircled by nothing. I didn't dream at all, didn't hear anything. I was just asleep. I finally managed to open my eyes. It took a minute to take in my surroundings but I realize I'm still in the lake house. I rub my eyes, trying to wake up. I hear people moving around me and mumbling my name. When I open my eyes again, everyone is looking at me.

"What happened?" Is all I can get out of my mouth.

"You're fine. You fell asleep for a while." Elena explains with a smile.

"You had us all worried for a bit." Tyler steps closer to the couch.

"All I remember is getting bitten and then being on the couch and falling asleep." I put my hand to my forehead.

"You drank some of my blood to speed up the healing process." Klaus places a reassuring hand on my ankle.

"Did it work?"

"Well, you're awake and the bite marks are gone. So I'd say yes." Klaus smiles lightly.

"Just make sure you don't get killed within the next twenty four hours and you should be fine." Damon says as he descends the stairs. "Our guest is asking when she can go. She wants to bury her siblings."

"We will escort her out of town in half an hour." Klaus answers.

"What about her family?" I look at Klaus.

"She can take them if she wants." He keeps his eyes on Damon. Damon smiles and walks back up the stairs.

"How do you feel?" Stefan speaks up.

"Tired. But other than that, I'm fine."

"We should probably get you back to my house. Your aunt and uncle think you are sleeping over tonight." Caroline tells me.

"A sleepover is always the best cover." I nod my head. With help from Klaus I sit up.

"I'll drive you guys." Tyler says as I stand up. I look at Stefan.

"I can drive Reese." Stefan stands up and takes his spot next to me.

"I'm already heading towards Caroline's. No need to waste your gas." Tyler smiles.

"I don't mind." Stefan puts his hand around my waist.

"Reese can come with us. It's fine Stefan." Caroline says.

"Okay." I look down at my outfit. The neck of my shirt is covered in blood. "I might need more clothes though."

"I'll get some from your house." Stefan decides.

"I'll help you." Elena stands beside Stefan. I refrain from objecting the offer.

"Fine." Stefan smiles at Elena happily. I open my mouth to say something but close it. I don't want to become the jealous girlfriend. I look at Tyler hoping he'll see I want to go.

"Let's go." Tyler says after meeting my eyes.

Tyler and Caroline hold hands as we walk to the car. I fall back a few steps, giving them space. Stefan didn't even try to kiss me goodbye. He just let me leave. He was too busy talking to Elena. Tyler opens his car door for me and I slip in easily. Caroline sits up front with her boyfriend. I don't talk on the way to Caroline's unless spoken to. I don't see a need. I don't want Tyler knowing that already a couple hours into my new relationship and I'm already doubting the stability.

"You can come inside for a bit. My moms working late." Caroline tells Tyler as we pull up to her house.

"Okay. I'll stay until after Stefan drops off her clothes." Tyler says as he pulls the keys out of the ignition. I follow the couple inside the house.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Caroline asks as we settle down in the living room.

"Whatever's open." Tyler sits down next to me on the couch.

"Same." I watch Caroline leave the room.

"Are you okay?" Tyler questions once we're alone.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I smile at him as I answer.

"Stefan stopped arguing about who was going to drive you the second Elena said she would go with him to get your clothes." Tyler points out.

"I'm not worried."

"I'm not saying you should be. I'm trying to say that…" He starts.

"I know what you're trying to say. But Damon doesn't seem the least bit worried about Elena going with Stefan, so neither am I." I explain calmly.

"Stefan is still in love with her and you know that."

"What am I supposed to do Tyler? I like Stefan a lot and I'm going to try to make our relationship work. I'm sorry if you don't like that but I've already committed to being his girlfriend."

"So? Dump him and you wont have to worry about his feelings getting in the way. You wouldn't have to worry about him at all." Tyler puts his hand on top of mine.

"Stefan is a good guy."

"I know he is. But he is still fixated on Elena. He's not good enough for you. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe all I can think right now is that I'm not good enough for him." I tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"I have brandy, vodka, and beer. What do you guys want?" Caroline announces as she walks back into the living room. I slide my hand out from under Tyler's slowly.

"Brandy." I answer as Caroline sets the bottles down on the table. Tyler asks for beer. I hand him the bottle and pour myself a small glass of brandy.

"So… You and Stefan…" Caroline smiles at me.

"What about me and Stefan?" I put down my empty glass on the table.

"You guys took the next step. How does it feel to have a vampire boyfriend?"

"Great. But it's only been a couple of hours." I shrug.

"I'll give it a week." Tyler says looking right at me.

"Tyler!" Caroline hits his arm rather hard. He doesn't even wince.

"No. It's fine." I force a smile.

"Stefan's here." Caroline stands up and faces Tyler. "I don't know what's going on between you and Stefan but you better be nice."

"I wont start anything." Tyler raises his hands in surrender. I wait until Caroline leaves the room to take my own swipe at Tyler. "What was that for?"

"For being a first class jack ass. If you think I'm going to leave Stefan for you, you're only kidding yourself." I tell him before I stand up and follow Caroline. Stefan surprisingly greets me with a kiss. When I notice Elena isn't with him, I relax a bit. Stefan keeps his arm around my waist.

"Here. I packed a couple of outfits just in case." Stefan shrugs as he hands me my backpack.

"Thanks." I take the bag and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"What are you guys planning for tonight?" Stefan questions. I look at Caroline for an answer.

"Oh you know, the usual girly sleepover agenda. Nails, hair, and of course gossiping." Caroline curtseys.

"Sounds…" Stefan pauses.

"Fun." I finish. Tyler finally appears when Stefan's about to leave.

"Leaving so fast?" Tyler asks Stefan.

"I thought I should let them get on with their sleepover. You should probably do the same." Stefan crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me what I should do." Tyler steps towards Stefan.

"All right. That's enough. Tyler, how many beers have you had?" Caroline steps between Stefan and Tyler.

"One. I'm not drunk. I just don't like being told what to do."

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow Reese." Stefan turns his attention away from Tyler. He kisses me quickly before heading out the door.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Caroline asks Tyler.

"Nothing. I'm just not too fond of Stefan right now."

"And why's that? He's a nice guy. And a good friend of mine." Caroline narrows her eyes.

"I just… don't like him." Tyler mumbles.

"Whatever Tyler. I'm going to go to the restroom then get into my pajamas. Then we can start the fun." She bumps my hip with hers before walking up the stairs.

"Can you try to not hate my boyfriend?" I ask Tyler and go back to the living room.

"I don't hate him. I hate what he's doing."

"He's not doing anything Tyler. You're being over dramatic." I pour myself another glass of brandy.

"He hasn't done anything yet. But you know in the end, he will choose Elena and you will not be okay. I don't want to see you get hurt." Tyler places his hand lightly on my arm. I turn back to face him.

"Why don't you worry about your relationship and I will worry about mine." I tilt my head slightly smiling.

"I can't stop thinking about you Reese. You are constantly in my head." Tyler admits.

"If you really like me Tyler, you would stop with your efforts to break me and Stefan up." I meet his eyes.

"I don't just like you. I think I love you Reese." He whispers. I'm about to rebuff his comment when he suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me into a kiss. I don't dare kiss him back, but it takes me a second to push him away. Once I do I hit him as hard as I can on the arm.

"What the hell?" I push past him quickly and head straight for the door. I can't stay over at Caroline's knowing her boyfriend just kissed me. I grab my bag off the floor without breaking my stride.

"Reese, where are you going?" Caroline runs down the stairs.

"I have to go home… my head is starting to hurt. I just need to sleep. I'm sorry." I come up with the quickest and easiest excuse… lie.

"I'll drive you home." Caroline offers. I shake my head.

"No. I'll just call my aunt to pick me up." I swing my bag up onto my shoulder and continue out the door. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call my aunt. She agrees to pick me up immediately. I know it will take a few minutes so I start walking down the block.

I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this kind of situation. I guess it's down to the famous question; should I tell Caroline about the kiss and risk hurting her? Or keep it a secret and risk it coming out later and having it hurt her even more? I know that no matter which I choose, the result will be the same. Caroline will get hurt no matter what. I hate that. I hate Tyler for doing that, for kissing me. He really shouldn't have done it… even though it was a nice kiss. I quickly push the thought out of my head and focus on walking. My aunt's car pulls up beside me a couple minutes later. I hop into the back seat when I see that my uncle tagged along. Once I get in the car my aunt tells me that we need to run by the market in town to get some groceries. I decide to stay in the car while they go inside. I'm not in the shopping mood.

They don't take too long in the store. I help them put the groceries into the back of the car, hoping to get home soon. I just need to sleep… for the next couple of days. I need to talk to someone. My mom always said that I could talk to her about anything and she would never judge me. My mom was the best listener in my family. I know I can't talk to Caroline, Elena, or Bonnie. They are the definition of best friends. And best friends don't keep secrets. They're not supposed to anyways. I'm afraid to talk to Matt. He hasn't judged me once since I've been back. But maybe he will when I tell him how much I enjoyed the kiss. I remember that my car is still at school. I'll get it tomorrow.

I make Marley take the long way home so we don't have to drive by Caroline's house again. I know I have to tell her in the end. I am her friend and as her friend I have an obligation to tell her that her boyfriend kissed me. I don't necessarily have the obligation to tell her I liked it though. I play the scenario in my head but it ends with Caroline hurt and angry every time. I can feel myself getting overwhelmed as I think. I open the window so that the cold air can help me relax. The car stops suddenly, jerking me forward into the front seat. My head hits the seat rather hard. I pull back and put my hand to my forehead.

"What's wrong?" I ask no one in particular.

"There's someone in the middle of the road." My aunt answers quietly. She grabs her phone from the center console. I look out the car window and see the figure in the middle of the street. The person is standing beyond the car lights so their face is hidden.

"She's probably lost." My uncle says and opens his door slowly.

He gets out and walks confidently towards the dark figure. My aunt follows my uncle hesitantly. As my relatives get closer the person takes a few steps into the range of the car lights. The second Olivia's face lights up, I open the car door and get out quickly. I run to the front of the car and stop as she gets hold of both Marley and Adam. They struggle but they are no match for her vampire strength.

"What do you want?" I ask her over the loud wind.

"Revenge. You're the reason my family is dead." Olivia answers.

"You guys made the choice to come after me and Klaus. Its your fault." I point out.

"He's not here so I'll just have to kill your family instead." She smiles as she talks.

"Don't hurt them. They didn't do anything." I take a step towards Olivia.

"Doesn't matter. Their death would hurt you and that is all that matters. I've already killed your cousin. Bled him dry in minutes."

"You're lying." I push the thought of Stevie being dead out of my head.

"Guess you'll have to find out." She tilts her head to the right a bit. I can tell she's amused by all of this.

"Let them go and you can kill me. It would hurt Klaus." I say the first thing I can think of that will make sense.

"I don't care about Klaus really. Killing him was my siblings vendetta, not mine." Olivia tells me.

"Please don't do this." I beg. She looks at me for a second and I think maybe she'll let them go. She turns Marley quickly to face her and compels her not to run. She lets go of my aunt and grabs my uncle's neck. I can hear the snap from where I'm standing.

"Too late." She whispers as Adam falls to the floor.

"No!" I start towards his unmoving body.

"Don't come any closer unless you want your precious aunt to kick the bucket as well." Olivia says as she takes hold of Marley again.

"Please…" My eyes start to fill with tears.

"Revenge is a bitch." She then snaps Marley's neck. I close my eyes and look away; the tears start streaming down my face rapidly.

My shoulders shake as I cry. I know they are both dead. She killed them, without a second thought. When I finally get the courage to look up again, Olivia is gone. I run to the still bodies on the floor. I still place my index and middle finger to both of their necks, searching for a pulse… for hope. Nothing.

I pull my knees to my chest and sit by their bodies and cry. I cry until I feel like I've run out of tears. My phone is in the car so I have to go back to get it. I don't see any reason to hurry. They're dead and it is my fault. I lean in over my seat and grab my phone off the floor. I pull up my contacts, all the people I could call for help. My finger hesitates over a couple of numbers before finally dialing one. It rings three times before someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Kol. I need you. Something's happened. I'm on Averly Road. Bring help and hurry." I mutter the words before hanging up. I know he'll come. My eyes sting as I close the car door. I turn around.

"I changed my mind. You are going to have to die." Olive appears in front of me. I don't have time to react. Her hands are around my neck before I can take another breath. I didn't think this was possible, but I hear the sound of my neck snapping, then nothing.

**_Kol's POV…_**

After I helped my brothers and Damon escort the Cavalcante girl to the edge of town with her sibling's bodies, I went back home with my siblings. That's when I got the call. It scared me, I must admit. I thought she was at that girl Caroline's house. Klaus explains that she mustn't have gone home early. It still doesn't really explain why she's on Averly Road. Both Elijah and Klaus decide to join me to find Reese. We take Klaus' car, more speed. I see the taillights before I see Reese's body. Klaus gets to her first. He checks her pulse but I already can tell she's gone. It takes Elijah a minute to notice the two bodies lying a few feet in front of the car. Klaus tells me that they're Reese's aunt and uncle. The ones she was living with. I don't need anybody to tell me that Olivia did this. Its pretty obvious. I feel a slight pang of guilt knowing that we should've taken her out farther away from town.

"Wait." Klaus stands up from his kneeling spot next to Reese's body. "She's not dead. She's in transition."

"You fed her your blood." I remember.

"Which means…" Elijah starts.

"Reese will wake up a vampire." Klaus finishes. All three of us look down at the girl that we know will never be the same. Change is is in the air, whether we like it or not.

****Hope you liked the huge change at the end. Please review with thoughts. I will also be putting up a poll on my profile about who should kiss Reese in the last chapter. Please vote and review. It means a lot. The next chapter should be the last so stay tuned.**

**Thoughts on doing a sequel?**


	20. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

So the next chapter will be the last chapter of Change Is In The Air. I'm probably going to start a sequel, continuing the story. **Thoughts?** I have a poll up on my profile about who should kiss Reese in the last chapter as well. It would help if I have input on whom she should end up with. Please go to my profile and vote as soon as possible. I'm also looking for ideas for the title of the sequel because i'll probably do it. **PLEASE review and vote**. I want to end this part of the story right.

**-Ariella**


	21. Bad For The Heart (Last Chapter)

**A/N: This Chapter Is The Last Of Change Is In The Air. It Is Quite Long. I Hope You Enjoy Reading It And Comment. Thank You For All The Support.**

**Bad For The Heart**

Funerals are not fun, for anyone. Unfortunately I have attended more than I should have. It's the same routine every time and usually involves a lot of crying on my part. The only big difference this time is that I'm not a human. I woke up a vampire three days ago. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah have managed to keep it under wraps. Everyone was curious but Klaus kept them away somehow. I learned about my aunt, uncle, and cousin's death when I woke up from being turned. I wouldn't accept the news until after I finished the transition and my memory returned. I couldn't sleep. Klaus says that my emotions are heightened as a vampire but I didn't even cry when I learned of the deaths. This is the first time I've been out of the house in three days. Of course I wouldn't miss the funeral.

Klaus, Kol, and Elijah staged a car accident to give a non-vampire related cause of death of my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Even my friends don't know the truth yet. I know I have to tell them soon. I have to tell them everything but I don't know how I should do it. This was the last thing I expected to happen so they will probably feel the same way. Klaus and Kol were really helpful and supportive during my transition. I was surprised and thankful at the same time. For two men with little to no feelings, they sure know how to fake it.

As I place a lily on my aunt's coffin, I easily hold back the tears. I remember each time I've placed one of these flowers on a coffin. I have done this ten times before. My grandparents on my mother and fathers side both died when I was rather young, but I still remember the funerals. My parents gave me the flowers and told me it was a way to say, "I love you" after they're gone. Right now, I feel that it's all I can do.

My whole family is buried here. My parents and brother's bodies were moved to this graveyard to be buried. I step back and watch as the coffins are lowered into the graves. Klaus puts his hand on the small of my back and whispers into my ear if I'm okay. I nod my head slowly, keeping my eyes on the graves. I have avoided making eye contact with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and my other close friends who have come. Once the coffins are fully lowered, I walk between Klaus and Kol towards the car. I watch my feet as we walk, letting Kol lead me.

"Reese!" I hear someone call from behind me. I stop and look at Klaus. His eyebrows rise questioningly. I shake my head and take a few steps with Kol. I twist the daylight ring on my finger as I listen to the conversation going on behind me.

"I want to talk to Reese." I listen to Stefan.

"She's not ready yet." Klaus responds.

"When will she be ready?" I recognize Tyler's voice.

"Give her some time." Klaus says.

"Just let us talk to her." Stefan sighs loudly.

"She doesn't want to talk. Not yet. I will contact you when she does." Klaus tells them. He walks back over to us and we proceed to the car together. Elijah brought the car around so we could leave right away.

I slip into the back seat and Kol closes the door. Klaus gets into the passenger side seat and Kol sits next to me. As we drive away from the graveyard I look out the window at Stefan and Tyler. Caroline is holding onto Tyler's arm and Damon is at Elena's side. They are all talking in a tiny circle. I look away from the window and stare at my lap. Kol puts a hand on mine.

"You'll be okay. You're a Mikaelson." He shrugs.

"I'm a Chapman." I sigh. "Maybe that's the problem."

"You may have grown up being a Chapman, but you are a Mikaelson now." Klaus says from the front seat.

"Five months ago, I never would've suspected any of this happening." I admit.

"It's called life. And it seems like you'll be living for a long time." Kol smiles.

"Promise not to leave me alone and I should be fine." I return the smile.

"Don't worry. You'll have to deal with us for a while." Elijah says from the front seat.

"Where's Rebekah?" I ask them.

"She's still visiting an old friend. She said she'd be back in a few days." Klaus informs me.

"She missed a lot." I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"She will not be too happy that." Kol chuckles.

"Among other things." Klaus adds

"Anyone up for lunch at the Mystic Grill?" Elijah asks all of us

"I'll pay." I offer. I had just taken out money from the trust fund that my parents left for me.

"The lady never pays. It's common courtesy." Klaus says as we pull into a parking spot.

We head inside and find a booth. I order a salad and soda while they order burgers and fries. Klaus starts on a conversation about back in the day when they lived in New Orleans. I listen as they reminisce. I excuse myself halfway through my salad to go to the bathroom. I wash my hands once I'm done and walk out of the bathroom. I bump into someone as I walk towards the table. Damon stares down at me.

"Weird running into you here." He smiles.

"Very weird. Excuse me." I duck my head and take a step.

"Not so fast." He side steps in front of me. "Why wont you talk to any of your friends?"

"I… I need some time… to think." I avoid his eyes. I try to take another step.

"They just want to know if you're okay." He whispers.

"I'm fine." I force a small smile.

"No one is fine after what you've been through." Damon tells me.

"Well I am." I attempt to take a step. His grasp tightens slightly. He runs his hand down to my wrist and raises my hand upward. He looks at my hand. I realize he's looking at my daylight ring.

"Is that a…?" He starts to ask. Klaus appears behind him.

"I suggest you let go of my daughter." Klaus smiles.

"Is there a problem here?" Kol joins Klaus.

"No." One glance at Damon tells me he knows. I look at Klaus. "Can we go home?"

"Of course, love." He holds out a hand. I take it and Damon releases my arm willingly.

"He knows." I whisper into Klaus' ear once we're by the door. I look back at Damon and see him staring at me. I sigh and follow Kol out of the restaurant.

"How?" Klaus asks me.

"He saw my ring. I could tell the second he saw it, he knew." I shake my head.

"It'll be fine." Elijah reassures me. I look at him.

"He might tell them. Then everyone will be mad that they had to learn about my transformation through him." I pause. "Stefan would hate that."

"Forget about what Stefan would think. At least this way they would know. You wouldn't have to worry about telling them." Klaus shrugs. I get into the car.

"I know you're worried but you shouldn't be. He might not tell them." Kol suggests.

"We're talking about Damon here." I remind him.

"Exactly. The Damon I know really does have a heart. He just doesn't like to show it." Klaus meets my eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Lets just go home. I'm hungry." I sigh.

"When was the last time you drank?" Kol asks me.

"Yesterday." I purse my lips. They've given me a small supply of blood bags by request. Klaus wants me to feed on people but I prefer to wait.

"Are you running out?" Elijah questions.

"No. I still have a few bags." I look out the window. We're almost home.

We ride the rest of the way in silence. Once we get home I go straight to my room. I lean over the edge of my bed and reach underneath, pulling out a blood bag. I pull off the cap and take a drink. I hate to admit that blood is probably the tastiest thing I've had ever. After I finish the bag, I throw it into the small trashcan by my dresser. I lie back in bed and stare at the ceiling letting my thoughts run wild. Klaus said it would take a while for me to get used to my intensified feelings. I look at the daylight ring on my finger. Klaus had an old acquaintance make it for me. The two silver bands knot around the blue stone in the middle then twists around each other to make the ring. I look at the window in my room to make sure it's closed. I pull off the ring and put it on my nightstand. I lock my door and change into something I can run in. I tie my hair up in a bun and put back on my ring before heading down stairs. I tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear and listen. I hear Klaus and Kol talking in the kitchen. I open the front door slowly.

"You're not running away are you?" I turn around to face Elijah.

"No. I need to clear my head. Running has always done that for me." I smile.

"Be safe." He tells me.

"I'm a vampire. I'll be fine." I shrug before heading out the door. I realize that's the first time I've admitted what I am out loud.

The weather is still cloudy. It looks like it's about to rain. I zip up my jacket and break into a slow jog. I know as a vampire I'm able to have super speed but I haven't tested it out yet and I'm not planning to so today. I make sure to avoid anyone I know by staying away from their houses. The sky starts to darken as I keep running. I decide to run down my old street. I stop in front of my house and walk up the steps. The front door is unlocked. Nothing has changed since I left for school the day of the fight with the Cavalcante's. I walk up the stairs and hesitate in front of the master bedroom. Before my aunt and uncle moved in, my parents stayed in the same room. The bed, dresser, nightstand, and television are in the exact same spot from when my parents stayed in this room. I sit on the edge of the bed and remember when I was younger and I would sleep in my parent's bed whenever I had nightmares. I wish I could still talk to my mom. Having my parents, or any of my family members around would make this situation easier. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I have to get out and away from this house. I hurry down the stairs and run back to the Mikaelson mansion. By the time I get home, I feel like I should be crying. I can feel the emotions rise up inside of me but the tears aren't coming. I realize it has only taken one minute to get back. It had taken me twenty minutes to get to my old house. I close the front door behind me and sit on the floor. I pull my knees to my chest and put lay my head down. I can hear footsteps but I don't look up to see who it is.

"What happened?" I can tell that it's Klaus talking. I don't reply.

"Nothing." I answer.

"What's wrong then?" Klaus questions. I hear him sit down next to me. I look at him.

"I stopped by my parents house." I pause.

"Are you okay?" Klaus puts a hand on my back.

"No. I don't get it. I feel like I should be crying. I want to cry… but I can't." I look at him.

"The tears will come eventually. They always do." Klaus pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

I wait for the tears to arrive and spill onto my cheeks. They don't come. Klaus allows me to lay my head in his lap until I fall asleep. The memories from my childhood come back to me along with the overwhelming emotions. I stay in the same position until I start to nod off. I can predict the next few weeks or months are going to be difficult.

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

The alarm clock wakes me up at nine the next morning. I'm in my own bed. I expect that someone carried me up because I don't remember how I got here. I sit up slowly and get out of bed. I walk into the hallway still half asleep. I feel a burning sensation come over my arms, legs, and face. I look down at my skin and realize it's really burning. I jump backwards into my bedroom. Looking down at my hand I realize I'm not wearing my ring. I look around my room but I can't find it anywhere. I think about calling Klaus or Kol, but remember they still have my phone. They took it after I turned so wouldn't be bothered by everybody trying to contact me. Klaus or one of my uncles probably has my ring. I take a deep breath, open the door, and run. I know I'm using my super speed because it only takes me a second to get downstairs and find Klaus. I run around the living room and close the curtains quickly. The burning sensation, which had begun as I ran down the stairs, is now fading slowly. I stare at my damaged skin as it slowly starts repairs itself.

"What happened to you?" Kol asks as he enters the living room.

"Where is my ring?" I cross my arms but quickly undo them the second I feel the stinging from touching my arms together.

"I have it. You were supposed to stay in your room." Klaus tells me.

"You should have left a note or something. A little warning so I don't walk into direct sunlight." I put my hands on my hips. "Why do you have my ring?"

"You ran off yesterday without telling any of us where you were going and then you come home almost in tears. It didn't boost my confidence to leave you alone. I don't want you leaving the house while in this condition." He explains.

"Are you grounding me?" I ask them.

"You may leave the house but one of us must accompany you." Klaus gestures to his brothers.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" I continue. He shakes his head.

"Fine. Can I have my ring back now?" I put out my hand.

"Here" Klaus hands the ring to me. "Don't try sneaking out. You wont make it past the front door."

I smile and turn on my heels. I put the ring on my finger. As I head upstairs I notice that my skin is fully healed. When I get back to my room I take a quick shower. I change into different clothes and shoes. The window is already open when I pull back the curtains. I slip one leg through the window at a time so I'm sitting on the edge. I close the curtain behind me. Looking down I realize how far up I am. I take a deep breath and push off the ledge. My ankles take the complete impact of the landing. Fortunately I made sure to bend my knees so that the pressure is lighter. I look back up at my bedroom. Klaus never said anything about the window.

I don't really know why I left. All I know is that I wanted to get out the house. I walk to the park and pick a bench. I sit for what seems like hours. I know he will find me when he wants to. He must have questions. And I will answer them. I just have to be patient now and wait for him to show up.

"How long ago did it happen?" I hear Damon's voice before I see him. He sits down next to me on the bench.

"Two days ago." I answer solemnly. "Have you told anyone?"

"No. I figured you'd want to do that on your own." He smiles.

"Thank you Damon."

"You want to tell me how this happened?" He questions.

"Olivia Cavalcante circled back around into town after being escorted out. She killed Stevie. She then got my aunt and uncle to stop on Avery Road after they picked me up from Caroline's house. She killed both of them and then killed me." I keep my eyes on the grass as I explain.

"And Klaus' blood was still in your system so you woke up a vampire." Damon finishes.

"It was quite a shock." I purse my lips.

"I bet." He continues. "I wont tell anyone but you should… and soon. Everybody is worried and wondering."

"I'll tell them. I just need to figure out how and when." I shrug.

"You should do it before the winter wonderland charity event tomorrow." Damon suggests.

"That's tomorrow?" I ask. He nods.

"I should…" I start.

"Be at home." Klaus scares me. I turn around to face him.

"Exactly what I was going to say." I smile. I stand up and say goodbye to Damon.

"That's what I thought." Klaus moves aside so I can walk past him.

"I had to talk to him." I admit as we walk towards Klaus' car.

"You could've brought one of us." He opens the door for me.

"Klaus, I get that you want to try to be a dad but hovering over me all the time is not going to help. I wanted to do this by myself." I tell him.

"I just don't want you to lose yourself. Now that you're a vampire it's easy to want to resort to dangerous actions when you've been through what you have." He continues down the street.

"Are you worried about me?" I question his emotions.

"I'm worried about you're safety." Klaus looks at me.

"I will be fine." I smile.

"Only time will tell." He pulls into the driveway. I don't bother responding and get out of the car. I know I still wouldn't be able to convince him.

"If you keep running off like that we might have to put a tracking bracelet on you." Kol jokes as I walk into the house. I give him a fake smile and hurry upstairs.

"Not so fast Reese." Klaus calls after me. I stop on the top step and turn around to face them. "Do you want to tell your little friends about what happened?"

"Yes… and no… but mostly yes." I purse my lips.

"I can make the arrangements if you want to do it today?" Klaus suggests.

"Okay." I nod before going to my room.

When I first got turned I was afraid of what would happen when I told them. I've realized that my friends will accept me for being a vampire. I now fear that they will be angry that I kept it from them. I guess the only thing I can do now is let them know the truth and hope for the best. I hear a knock on my door about an hour later. Elijah walks into my room quietly.

"Your friends are here." He informs me.

"All of them?" I take a deep breath.

"Yes. They're downstairs waiting." He stays standing by the door. I don't budge.

"If you were one of my friends in this situation, would you be mad I didn't tell you sooner?" I ask. He sits on the bed next to me.

"I would feel like you didn't trust me. But then I would realize that you were scared and didn't know what to do." Elijah continues. "Being a newly turned vampire can be tough. I have witnessed many people who have not been able to deal with it and in turn have taken unreasonable actions to help cope. I've learned that a good way to cope is to surround yourself with people who care for you. Right now, there are six people downstairs who care about you. Eight including Klaus and Kol. Nine once I get down there."

"Thanks Elijah." I smile. He nods and stands. He walks over to the door.

"You haven't done anything wrong so there is nothing to be afraid of." Elijah adds before leaving.

I stand from the bed and slowly make my way out of my room. When I get to the top of the stairs I can hear people talking downstairs. I tuck my hair behind my ear and focus on the whispers.

"Do you think something is wrong with her?" Caroline asks.

"Of course something is wrong. She just lost the last of her family." Elena responds.

"The last of her _human_ family." I hear Klaus enter the conversation. "She still has me and my siblings."

"What a relief. She must be so happy." Caroline says sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing." Matt points out.

"She's on her way down. If I were you, I'd cut the chit chat." Elijah's voice cuts the conversation short. I wipe my hands on my pants before heading down the stairs. When I come into view of my friends, they just stare at me.

"Hi guys." I purse my lips.

"How have you been?" Stefan walks over to me. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Fine." I smile shortly.

"Oh my god. We kind of thought you were dead or something until the funeral. Are you okay?" Caroline asks me caringly. She greets me with a big hug. I smile.

"I… I'm… I'm actually not too good. That's why I wanted all of you to come here today. I need to tell you guys something." I address everyone. When I meet Damon's eyes, he smiles knowingly.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?" Elena questions. Her attention turned away from her boyfriend.

"Nine and a half." I walk into the living room where half of my friends are sitting. I wait until everyone is sitting or at least paying attention to start.

"I don't know how I should tell you this other than just to say it." I take a deep breath. "… I'm a vampire."

"You're joking right?" Stefan asks after a couple of seconds.

"No. Olivia Cavalcante killed Stevie and my aunt and uncle. Then she killed me while I still had Klaus's blood in me." I explain.

"When did this happen?" Caroline stands up from the couch.

"The night of the fight." I admit.

"You've kept this from us for three days?" Tyler questions.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you guys." I respond quietly.

"You could have just told us right away. It's not like we wouldn't have accepted it." Matt speaks up.

"I know that now. But by the time I realized that, I started to feel bad that I kept it from you guys." I shake my head.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell us right away." Caroline folds her arms over her chest.

"All secrecy aside, how are you?" Matt asks me.

"I don't know." I pause and look at Klaus. "I'm coping."

"Have you tried blood straight from the vein yet?" Elena stares at me.

"No. I've been drinking from bags." I tell them.

"And how long is that going to last?" Tyler raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I haven't even thought about drinking from someone." I lie.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll be at the winter wonderland event if you need to talk." Klaus interrupts. I remind myself to thank him later.

"You're going?" Tyler looks at me.

"I thought it would be a fun." I shrug.

"It will be. Especially with a brand new vampire running around." Elena stands up from the couch and takes a couple of steps towards me. "Watching you try to stop yourself from killing every human that walks by will definitely be entertaining."

"Let's go Elena." Damon guides her to the front door.

"Just try not to eat your friends." Elena gestures at Matt before letting Damon push her out the door.

"Don't mind her Reese. She's still adjusting herself." Stefan explains. "She likes having the attention and worry focused on someone else."

"You guys don't have to worry about me." I assure them with a smile.

"Why are you guys going to the festival?" Matt addresses the question at Klaus and his brothers.

"I'm not. I have some business to attend to." Elijah answers.

"We're part of this town. We've been here the longest so we should be able to go to a little town party." Klaus smiles.

"Let's go Caroline. My mom needs help setting up." Tyler stands from the couch and grabs Caroline's hand. I look away.

"I know you'll be fine. I mean, look how I turned out." Caroline smiles and places a reassuring hand on my arm. I nod and thank her.

"I should go too. I have work in half an hour." Matt says. I give him a short hug before they go.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Stefan asks me.

"That will not be necessary. We'll take her." Kol says.

"I'll meet you there." I smile at Stefan and give him a quick kiss. Stefan leaves quietly.

"Do you think I'm ready to go out with a bunch of people… humans walking around?" I direct the question at Klaus.

"We'll have to wait and find out." He answers calmly.

"Just make sure not to be hungry when we leave." Kol adds.

_**DAY OF WINTER WONDERLAND…**_

The dress I chose to wear to the charity event lies on my bed. I put the shoes on the floor underneath the dress. I step back and look over my fifth outfit choice. I purse my lips, as I doubt the dress. Klaus had approved of every outfit so far but I know its only because he wants to leave soon. I put on the shoes and purple pink dress. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and tie a bow around the hair band. Once I finish my make up I head downstairs to where everyone is waiting.

"Finally. Are you ready now?" Klaus asks me.

"I think so." I run my hands over the dress.

"I should be heading off as well. I will see you all in a couple of days." Elijah heads to the door.

"Where are you going exactly to meet this old friend of yours?" Klaus questions his brother.

"Pennsylvania. But I need to make a couple of stops first. I'll be in the area for a while." Elijah answers.

"Who do you know that lives in Pennsylvania?" Kol asks.

"A very old friend." Elijah smirks.

"Well have fun then." I tell him. His brothers seem interested in this friend, but I'm not.

"I will." He responds before heading out the door.

"We should get going." I walk towards the front door.

"I've been saying that for the last hour." Klaus beats me to the door and opens it for me.

"It takes time to look good." I pass him.

"Who's car are we taking?" Kol stops at the bottom of the steps. Klaus' car sits behind mine.

"Mine." Klaus and I respond at the same time.

"I haven't driven it in ages." I plead.

"It's only been a couple of days" Kol points out.

"Please" I beg Klaus. He nods curtly for an answer. I grab the keys from Klaus' room and jump into the drivers seat.

I start the car and pull out of the driveway quickly. When we get to the town square, I park in the first available spot. I ask for my phone back and Klaus tells me he left it at home. I start to walk off but Klaus tells me that I have to have one of them with me at all times. I easily choose Kol. Kol joins me as I look for any of my friends. I know that Matt is working so he won't be able to help much. I head straight for the growing crowd of people. Kol stays on my heels and helps me weave through the packed square. Tyler comes into view first. I walk over to them and put a hand on Tylers shoulder. He jumps but visibly relaxes when he sees me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asks looking around.

"I told you I would be here." I smile.

"Klaus is here too right?" His eyes avoid mine.

"Yes. I think he went to the Mystic Grill to check out the paintings he donated." I gesture behind me. Tyler breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." I question him.

"No. I'm fine." He assures me. His new friend Hayley comes up behind him and whispers something into his ear. He nods.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later." He mentions before following Hayley.

"Nice talking to you too." I tell him even though he's out of earshot.

I realize that Kol is hanging back in the crowd. He's talking to a girl who looks a couple of years older than me. I sneak away through a bunch of people talking. The Mystic Grill is holding the painting auction so I decide to see if I can find anyone there. As I approach the restaurant I see Stefan head down into the alley between the grill and the next store. I hurry after him.

"Stefan." I call his names halfway down the steps.

"Reese." I turn and see Stefan. "I tried to call you."

"Klaus thought it would be a good idea to leave my phone at the house." I answer. Stefan pulls me into a short kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He asks keeping his arm around my waist.

"You mean with all this blood flowing around me? It's hard. But I'm ignoring it for the time being." I decide to tell the truth.

"Do you think it was a good idea coming?" Stefan questions.

"Yes. I knew that eventually I would have to go out in public and be around humans." I shrug.

"The sooner the better I guess." Stefan smiles.

"Did you find it Stefan?" Caroline comes down the alley from the other end.

"Find what?" I look at Caroline.

"Nothing." Stefan directs at me then turns to Caroline. "No."

"Tyler and the hybrids are planning on… doing it tonight." Caroline tells Stefan.

"Do what?" I ask them both.

"You shouldn't be a part of this. Go check out the paintings." Stefan smiles.

"Be a part of what? What are you guys talking about?" I question.

"Stefan we need to find… it, like now." Caroline seems worried.

"We can't let him die until we do." Stefan looks back at Caroline. "We have to stop Tyler and his little friends."

"You told him?" Tyler's voice comes from behind me. "How could you Caroline?"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I beg.

"Does she know to?" Tyler points at me.

"No and we'd like to keep it that way." Stefan steps between Tyler and I.

"Reese, get out of here before you get hurt." Tyler tells me. I see the seriousness in his eyes. I nod and walk back up the steps to the street. I turn to go the grill when I see some guys and girls around my age walk towards the alley. I fight the urge to follow them and continue to the Mystic Grill. When I step inside I see Klaus and Kol at the bar. I walk over to them and take a seat on the stool next to them.

"Where did you go? I turned around for one second and you were gone." Kol asks me.

"I saw that you were too busy flirting so I went to look for people." I take a drink out of Kol's half empty glass. I realize it isn't water as it stings my throat. I put it down quickly.

"And?" Klaus infers.

"No luck. It seems like everybody got wiped off the face of the planet." I turn myself on the stool so I'm facing the rest of the restaurant.

"I was about to have a look at the rest of the paintings. Care to join?" Klaus holds out a hand for me. I take it willingly.

Klaus leads me to the back of the restaurant to the first painting on display. We walk slowly between paintings observing each closely. I mainly watch Klaus as he looks at the paintings. He seems to enjoy art. We come to a painting of a large snowflake. I recognize it as the one that Klaus had been working on the night before. He donated it to the charity event. How generous.

"It's very beautiful." I gesture to the painting.

"Yes. I thought that I should do something to show I'm not all that bad." He puts his glass down on the small table in front of the painting and approaches it.

"And you think that donating a painting to charity would do that?" I ask Klaus.

"It's a start." He shrugs.

"Who are you suddenly trying to be good for?" I keep my eyes on the snowflake.

"No one." Klaus looks at the floor.

"I know it's not for me, or your brothers." I touch the frame of the painting.

"How do you know that, love?" He takes a drink.

"Call it a daughters intuition." I smile. "So whom are you smitten for so badly that you want to change?"

"No one." He answers calmly.

"Caroline." I say her name and he looks at me. "Why?"

"She's caring, generous, beautiful…" He starts.

"That's enough." I cut him off. "She's almost the same age as me."

"She's a vampire. You have to change your perspective of time when you can live forever." He sighs.

"Is that why you want me to dump Stefan and be with Tyler? So you can have a chance with Caroline?"

"It would be a win/win."

"How so?"

"You would be with a guy who really loved you and so would Caroline." Klaus explains

"Caroline is already with a guy who loves her Klaus. Tyler would never break up with Caroline if he knew you would swoop in and try to pick her up." I inform him.

"And who would tell him of my plans?"

"Any one else who found out."

"So you wouldn't tell him?" Klaus continues. "Because you do want to be with him."

"I need to go to the ladies room." I excuse myself so I can avoid the statement.

I make a beeline for bathroom on the other side of the grill. I never really thought Klaus would actually want me to choose Tyler over Stefan. He does have his own agenda though so I guess it is believable. The real question is if Caroline would actually want to be with Klaus after everything he's done. I know that its hard to accept the fact that I've forgiven him. But I had to. He's the only family I have left. He does seem to be making effort to get better. Even if it is really for Caroline, at least it is something. I open the door to the bathroom to find Caroline, Tyler, and Hayley talking.

"… I think it would work." Caroline seems excited as I open the door. Everyone looks at me as I walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks me.

"Looking at paintings with Klaus. What are you guys doing in the bathroom?" I look at them.

"Talking." Hayley stares me down.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys are keeping a secret?" I ask them out loud

"It's okay. We can tell her now. I mean we're not going to kill him, just make it so he can't hurt anyone." Caroline smiles.

"She could tell him our plan." Hayley doesn't look away.

"I have to call bonnie. This might work." Caroline kisses Tyler.

"I have to find my mom and tell her the good news." Tyler smiles. "I might actually be able to graduate."

"I'll help you." I tell Tyler. I do need to talk to him.

"I'll stay here with Caroline." Hayley says.

I follow Tyler out of the bathroom. I manage to get out the door without Kol or Klaus noticing. As we walk around the fair I keep my eyes peeled for Tylers mom. After walking around for a while Tyler calls his mom and leaves her a voice mail about how he may have found a solution to the problem and he might be able to graduate. I don't bother asking what that meant.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I ask Tyler as he gets off the phone.

"Not yet. But I promise I will once its done." He promises.

"Why doesn't anyone want me to know anything?"

"We're doing a good thing. I just think you wont have the same opinion until after its done." He explains.

"Fine." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I think I'm going to break it off with Caroline." He says after a minute of silence.

"Why would do that?"

"I like you Reese and its wrong to be with someone when you have feelings for another person."

"You should know that Klaus is planning to…" I start.

"Tyler" Hayley approaches us.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler looks surprised to see her. "You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar."

"There is no witch Tyler." Hayley bites her lip.

"What?"

"I made it up. I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice."

"The what?" Tyler seems as confused as I am.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who could help me find my family." She explains.

"What are you talking about? What kind of deal?" Tyler questions her.

"There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler." Hayley continues.

"Twelve what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hayley, what did you do?" Tyler asks.

"If you run now, you might make it out alive." Hayley warns him. Tyler stares at Hayley for a minute before grabbing my arm and pulling me with him in the opposite direction.

"Reese, I need you to find your dad… Klaus. I need you to distract him so I can find some friends. Okay?" Tyler faces me. I open my mouth to respond, to ask a few questions that need answers. He grabs the sides of my face and kisses me shortly. I don't have time to react. He runs off towards the town square.

"Okay." I answer. I head straight to the Mystic Grill, hoping Klaus will be there. Kol is at the same spot at the bar.

"Kol, have you seen Klaus?" I ask him.

"No. After you pulled you disappearing act, again, he went to go look for you." He pauses. "He also said something about finding your boyfriend."

"Stefan?" I clarify. Kol nods before taking a drink out of his glass. "Did he say why?"

"No." Kol turns back to the bartender and asks for another drink. I start towards the door but see April Young looking quiet nervous.

"April, are you okay?" I touch her arm. She jumps.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Have you seen Rebekah Mikaelson lately?" She recovers.

"No. I heard she was out of town visiting some friends. Why?" I feel like I should be worried.

"I don't think she's on vacation. I need to find her. Where are the Lockwood tunnels?" April asks.

"The entry is the forest. Why are you going to the tunnels?"

"I need answers." She replies.

"I'll go with you." I offer.

"No thank you. You were probably in on it. You're probably one of them." April tells me before running out the Mystic Grill.

"Why doesn't anyone in this god forsaken town want to tell me anything?" I ask myself. I see Caroline coming out of the bathroom. Matt approaches her and starts talking to her.

"Caroline, Matt, what is going on?" I ask them both.

"Have you seen April Young?" Caroline questions me.

"Yes. Why?"

"She just walked in on me dead in the bathroom. I compelled her to forget but it turns out she had on a vervain bracelet and heard everything." Caroline explains.

"She was freaking out, rambling about Rebekah and how she's not really out of town. She asked me where the tunnels were and then bolted out of here like she was on fire." I tell them. Caroline shares a scared look with Matt before running out of the restaurant.

"Matt, please just tell me what's going on? Tyler asks me to distract Klaus so he can find some friends then runs off. April freaks out about Rebekah and the tunnels and runs off. And now Caroline is freaking out about April and she runs off too." I hope he'll tell me something of use.

"I… I can't, Reese. I'm sorry." He turns around and heads to the back of the grill.

"Of course. I feel like I'm going to explode with questions." I run out of the Mystic Grill.

I need to find someone who can tell me what is going on. The sun has gone down fully and people are starting to clear out. Only small crowds are left walking about. The Christmas light decorations have been turned on. I head towards the fountain in the middle of the town square. As I approach the fountain I see Klaus standing over someone with their head under water.

"Klaus!" I yell. Klaus turns around and I see that he's covered in blood. I have a feeling it is not his own. "Klaus, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge for your boyfriend trying to get his hybrid friends to kill me." Klaus pulls up the woman out of the water. I recognize her as Tyler's mother.

"Tyler?" Klaus nods in response. "He would never do that. He knows you are all that I have left."

"Apparently he doesn't care, love." Klaus smiles and dunks Carol back under the water.

"Klaus, stop!" I grab his arm. "Please don't do this."

"I have to. He tried to kill me."

"As your only daughter, the only person who will ever truly love you, please do not kill her." I beg. Klaus pulls Carol out of the water again.

"What do you suggest we do with her then?" He asks me. He still has a hold on her neck.

"Turn her. She'll be dead, and alive. Tyler would have lost her but still have her. Turn her into a vampire." It's the only thing I can think of that would satisfy Klaus but not take Tyler's mom away from him.

"You do it." Klaus lets go of Carol's neck. I step towards her. She shakes her head but doesn't talk. Klaus probably compelled her not to make a sound.

"I can't." I step away from her.

"You deal with her. I'm going to find Tyler and I promise I will rip out his throat." Klaus is visibly angry. And I don't blame him.

"Klaus, I just want to go home, please." I turn on my puppy dog eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" He gestures to Carol. "We can't just leave her here."

I turn to Carol and grab the sides of her face so she looks me in the eye.

"Carol, you are going to forget everything that just happened. You are going to go straight home and don't stop for anybody. You are going to take a hot bath and go to sleep." I pause. "And if you see Tyler, tell him I never want to talk to him again."

"Okay." Carol nods. She stands up and starts walking towards her home. I know it's not that far of a walk but I do feel a little pang of guilt as she stumbles away.

"Lets go home." I tell Klaus. He nods and walks to my car with me where Kol is already waiting. I let Klaus drive.

"What happened to you two?" Kol asks as I situate myself in the backseat.

"It's a long story." I mutter.

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

I wake up in my own bed. As I open my eyes I feel a wave of exhaustion run over me. I guess what happened yesterday took more of a toll on me than I thought. I force myself to get up and take a shower. I get dressed in simple clothing and pull my hair into a simple ponytail. I find Klaus and Kol in the kitchen. Klaus makes me toast while I almost fall asleep at the counter. I eat slowly but finish eventually.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks.

"Confused. I didn't see any of this coming… and I feel like I should have." I say truthfully.

"You're friends are always going to try to…" A loud knocking at the door cuts off Klaus.

"I'll get it." I offer and jump off the stool. I open the front door and Tyler walks past me. Caroline offers a quiet hello and Stefan gives me a quick kiss before they follow Tyler.

"What is going on?" I slam the front door and follow them. Tyler makes it to the kitchen right before the rest of us.

"Why would you do that? Kill her and just leave her on our front steps." Tyler yells. I share a confused look with Klaus. I step in front of Tyler, hoping Klaus wont make good on his promise from last night.

"Klaus didn't kill your mom." I tell Tyler.

"Then explain why I found her dead on the front steps of my house this morning." Tyler continues. "I know he did it."

"He didn't. He almost did but I stopped him. She was fine when she left." I explain.

"She was supposed to wait for me." Tyler says.

"I compelled her to go home. I didn't know you were going to come."

"You compelled her?" Tyler's rage returns. "So you're the reason she's dead."

"Tyler, don't be ridiculous. You heard what my mom said. Your mother was definitely intoxicated. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was an accident." Caroline touches Tyler's arm. He pulls away.

"She wouldn't have been walking home if you didn't compel her. She would've never fallen. It is your fault, Reese. You're the reason my mom is dead." Tyler tells me before leaving.

"He's just mad, Reese. Let him calm down and he'll see that he's being stupid." Caroline tries to console me.

"No. He's right. It is my fault." I realize. "It's my fault and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Let me go talk to him. He'll see that he was mistaken." Caroline smiles. I appreciate her effort. She gives me a quick hug before going after Tyler.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live here. I see them everywhere. Everywhere I look brings back memories. I can't take it. It's like they're still here… but I know they're not. And now Tyler thinks I killed his mom." I can feel the tears fill up in my eyes.

"Like who's still here?" Stefan asks. He pulls me close to him as I start crying. I slump to the floor feeling like I can't support myself any more.

"My parents… my brothers… my aunt and uncle… Stevie. I can't go anywhere without being reminded that they were alive and having fun once, and now they're dead. Buried six feet under, bound to be forgotten." My tears are flowing now.

"Call Elijah. Tell him to come home immediately. He's going to take Reese for a while to get her out of town." Klaus whispers to Kol. I can hear every word though.

"Tell Tyler I'm sorry. I never meant to put his mom in danger." I look at Stefan. He nods and pulls me closer. I feel my shoulder

"It's going to be all right, Reese." Stefan whispers into my ear.

"She's finally letting her emotions take over." Klaus whispers. I can still hear him.

"Elijah says he's coming. He'll be here in an hour." Kol tells Klaus.

"Get her upstairs Stefan." Klaus says.

Stefan easily picks me up off the floor. I bury my head in his chest and try to stop crying. He carries me upstairs to my room, places me on the bed, and pulls off my shoes. I pull the blankets up over my shoulders. I can hear Stefan leave the room. I try to calm my breathing so I can stop crying and try to sleep. I close my eyes for a bit. I feel someone shaking my shoulder what feels like a couple of minutes later.

"Reese, you need to get up." I recognize Stefan's voice.

"Why?" I roll over on my side. I can feel the dry tears on my cheeks.

"Elijah is here to take you out of town for a while." Stefan explains as he pulls off the covers. "We already packed everything for you."

"Did you tell Tyler I'm sorry?" I ask as he helps me get out of bed.

"Not yet. But I will." Stefan assures me. He helps me put on my shoes. I feel too weak to stand up. Stefan keeps a hand around my waist as we walk downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Elijah asks me as we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." I stand up by myself.

"Your bags are in the car already." Elijah tells me. I nod and walk outside with Stefan.

"I'm ready when you are." Elijah says before getting into the car. I turn Klaus and Kol.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks." Klaus says.

"Weeks?" I clarify.

"Yes. You need to be away from here for a while." Klaus explains.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I admit.

"I never thought I would hear those words." Kol jokes.

"I never thought I would say them." I counter.

"For all that its worth, you have been a good niece. The best one so far." Kol tells me.

"Thanks. You're a good uncle too." I smile.

"Be careful. Elijah will help you control yourself." Klaus gestures to the car.

"Promise me you won't kill Tyler."

"I can't do that." Klaus says truthfully.

"Can you tell me even though it's not the truth?"

"I wont kill Tyler." Klaus sighs. I hug him before he can react. He places his hands lightly on my back.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." I smile. I turn to Stefan. Klaus and Kol step back to give us some privacy.

"We can't do this anymore." I say.

"Do what?"

"Pretend you don't have feelings for Elena." I answer.

"I'm not going to lie. I do have feelings for her. But I also have feelings for you. I like being with you." Stefan takes my hand.

"I know. I like being with you too, Stefan. But I also know you want to be Elena."

"I don't want to loose you." He pushes a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"You won't. I will always be here for you." I smile. I go up onto my tiptoes and kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay." Stefan kisses me again. I open the car door. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"If all else fails, you can always turn it off." I recognize Kols voice in my ear. He backs away before I can ask questions.

"Are you ready to go?" Elijah asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I shrug and look at Klaus, Kol, and Stefan.

I wave as Elijah pulls out of the driveway slowly. We turn onto the street and start out of town. We drive by Tylers house. Tyler's car is in the driveway. I think about making Elijah stop so I can talk to him but push the idea out of my head. I look at the dash in the car and try not to focus on the though of Carol dead on the front steps. I put my elbow up on the car door and rest my head on my hand.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks me. He keeps his eyes on the road.

"No. I'm not." I pause. "You know, I would usually lie and say I'm fine. I just don't want to lie anymore."

"You don't have to lie to me. The reason you're with me is to heal." Elijah tells me.

"Well I think leaving town is a good idea then."

"Klaus thought so too." He mentions as we approach the edge of town. "Are you sure you don't want to say anything before we leave?"

"Goodbye Mystic Falls." I pause. "Hello…?"

"Pennsylvania." Elijah finishes.

"Pennsylvania. Why are we going there?" I ask him.

"I have to meet up with an old friend I haven't seen in a while." Elijah smiles.

"What's her name?" I ask Elijah

"Katerina Petrova or as she likes to be known as now, Katherine Pierce." Elijah names the mysterious girl.

"You like her don't you?" I smile.

"I love her."

"Well, then I hope I like her." I lean back in the seat. We pass the town line. I look back at Mystic Falls, the town I grew up in. I know I'll miss it, but I also know I need the break. Too much change in such a little time frame can be bad for the heart.

****Ahhhh. Will she turn off her emotions? Will she feed off a human eventually? Who will she end up with? I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to restart several times and really think about how I was going to end it. I hope the last chapter lived up to its expectations. I'm sorry it was soooo long. Please tell me what you think about continuing the series. I might add more unique characters to the story if I continue. PLEASE REVIEW with thoughts and comments. Thank you all for taking the time to read this long chapter. **

**-Ariella(:**


	22. Sequel Information

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

I have decided to write a sequel to Change Is In The Air. I am working on the first chapter and hopefully will be done by Friday or Sunday. The title of the sequel will be Until The End Of Time. This is not the official title. The links for Reese's outfits are updated on my profile and the sequel will be up as soon as I finish. I will post another note on this story when I publish the first chapter of Until The End Of Time. If you have other suggestions for the title of the sequel please review with ideas. Thank You.

**-Ariella**


	23. Sequel Up: Until The End Of Time

**AUTHORS NOTE**

The sequel is up on my page. Please check it out and review.

-Ariella


End file.
